Wolf Moon
by Plovercrest
Summary: Wolf Moon adalah sebutan untuk purnama di malam bulan Januari karena para kawanan serigala pergi keluar untuk berburu dan sering menampakkan diri mereka. Termasuk kawanan werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Desa Karakura adalah desa yang terpencil dan dibatasi oleh hutan rimba. Musim panas selama 9 bulan dan sisanya musim dingin. Mayoritas mata pencaharian penduduk di sini adalah berburu dan/atau menambang. Hasilnya terkadang mereka jual ke pasar, jika barang tambang, mereka akan menjualnya kepada tukang pandai besi. Atau orang-orang biasa menyebutnya _blacksmith_.

Tetapi ada pengganggu yang membuat desa ini tidak menjadi desa yang diminati banyak orang. Di tempat lain mungkin mereka punya ular, tikus, dan hama yang lain. Namun, desa ini memiliki makhluk mitos yang benar-benar ada. Makhluk ini dikenal dengan sebutan _werewolf_ atau manusia separuh serigala.

Keberadaan mereka jarang dilihat orang, namun segelintir dari penduduk pernah bertemu dengan makhluk itu—secara teknis, mata pencaharian mereka bergantung pada hutan. Penduduk desa berencana untuk memusnahkan monster ini, karena mereka membuat penduduk risih dan takut.

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Kepala desa membuat peraturan bagi siapa saja yang ingin pergi ke hutan, mereka tidak boleh melewati batas yang sudah ditentukan karena hutan yang paling dalam dan lebat adalah habitat mereka. Apalagi _werewolf_ mempunyai penciuman yang tajam, dan mereka karnovira.

"Wow," desah Rukia terkagum-kagum. "Apakah mereka berbahaya?"

Anak perempuan yang berusia 6 tahun itu menatap ibunya penuh harap setelah waktu bercerita selesai. Rambut hitam legamnya tergerai hingga ke pundak, mata violetnya yang bening begitu bulat seperti bentuk wajahnya. Ibunya memberikan senyum miris.

"Tentu saja, Anakku. Mereka serigala, dan serigala tidak bersahabat dengan manusia," ujarnya dengan kelembutan seorang ibu.

"Tapi, kalau aku memelihara satu di antara mereka yang masih kecil, aku akan melatihnya untuk bersahabat dengan manusia," sergah Rukia tidak mau kalah. Dia begitu tertarik dengan hewan peliharaan, tetapi dia belum tahu seperti apa wujud asli monster itu jika melihat manusia.

"Tidak boleh," Hisana—ibunya—menggelengkan kepala dengan mantap. "Mereka hewan liar, dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di hutan, kau tidak boleh memeliharanya karena orangtua mereka pasti marah." Hisana membuat kesimpulan kecil agar Rukia mudah memahaminya. "Aku pun seperti itu kalau kau diambil oleh orang lain," imbuhnya sambil mencubit hidung mungil Rukia.

Sementara gadis itu mengendus, Hisana mengambil keranjang yang disulam dari bambu lalu menatap putrinya yang tengah berdiri mematung di hadapannya. "Nah, aku harus pergi ke hutan. Kau diam di sini dan jangan—"

"Ibu, aku ingin ikut," sela Rukia dengan wajah cemberut. Pipinya yang berwarna merah jambu itu menggembung. "Aku terlalu bosan untuk menghabiskan satu hari berada di dalam rumah."

"Kau bisa bermain di gudang bersama ayah," saran Hisana tampak ragu.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu ayah yang bekerja."

Setelah mempertimbangkan lebih jauh, akhirnya Hisana menyerah dan mengajak Rukia. Mereka berjalan menuju gudang tempat Byakuya membuka toko pandai besinya. Gudang itu sudah lama tak terpakai, jadi sang ayah menyulapnya menjadi tempat usaha miliknya sendiri.

"Ayah, selamat pagi!" seru Rukia, merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk Byakuya yang bajunya sudah hitam dan kotor.

"Semangat sekali," tukas Byakuya sambil setengah tertawa. Biasanya Rukia akan mengucapkan salam pagi dengan wajah kusut—jelas sekali kalau dia baru bangun. Tapi sekarang dengan wajah cerah dan bukan baju piyama. "Kau sudah mau pergi, Hisana?" Dia menatap istrinya, lalu Rukia.

"Ya," Hisana menjawab ragu. Dia tahu Byakuya pasti tidak akan suka dengan keputusan ini. "Rukia ingin ikut denganku ke hutan."

"Boleh, kan?" Rukia menyerbunya dengan satu pertanyaan yang penuh nada harap. Sayang sekali bagi anak bersemangat itu untuk menerima gelengan kepala dari ayahnya. Pundak Rukia lemas saat itu juga. "Oh, ayolah. Hari ini saja."

"Hutan bukan tempat untuk anak kecil, Rukia. Di sana berbahaya," tegas ayahnya, lalu dia kembali berfokus pada barang-barang perak di hadapannya. Sebelum dia sempat memukul sebatang besi itu dengan palu, Hisana menegurnya. "Dia berjanji untuk satu hari ini saja. Lagi pula, Rukia akan mengganggumu kalau kau tidak mengizinkannya, Byakuya."

Rukia terperangah, dengan cepat dia menatap ibunya. Hisana mengedipkan satu mata, pertanda ini termasuk rencananya agar Rukia bisa ikut. Dalam satu detik, gadis itu sudah mengerti, dan dia cepat-cepat mengubah sorot matanya menjadi serius.

Karena tidak ada yang berpihak padanya, Byakuya tidak mempunyai kata-kata lagi untuk melanggarnya. Jadi, dengan helaan napas yang berat, dia pun mengatakan, "Baiklah. Satu hari ini saja, oke? Hati-hati di sana, dan jangan terlalu jauh dari ibumu."

Senyum langsung mengembang di wajah gadis itu, membuatnya menjadi secerah bunga mawar yang mekar. "Terima kasih, Ayah. Kau yang terbaik!" serunya, memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi kemudian menggandeng tangan ibunya. Byakuya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Sampai nanti, Byakuya."

Pria itu mengangguk kemudian kembali memanaskan besinya sebelum dicelupkan ke air. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mendengar putrinya berteriak dari jauh. "Oh, dan semoga berhasil dengan pekerjaannya!" sambil melambai heboh. Aura semangatnya begitu membara seperti bunga matahari.

Byakuya tersenyum simpul, melihat kedua orang yang dicintainya itu menghilang di balik kerumunan penduduk yang memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

(*)(*)(*)

"Indah," hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Rukia saat mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap pohon yang tampak seperti gedung pencakar langit. Semuanya hijau cemerlang, bahkan di mata Rukia langitnya tercemar oleh warna lemon yang sedikit kehijauan. Ini baru pertama kalinya Rukia pergi ke hutan, jadi wajar kalau dia terus mendongakkan kepala penuh rasa kagum seolah-olah sedang melihat aksi sirkus.

"Hati-hati, di sini banyak batu dan lubang. Lihat jalan di bawah jika kau tidak mau terantuk," kata Hisana, mengingatkan. Rukia mengangguk cepat dan mengencangkan genggamannya di tangan sang ibu.

"Bu, apa yang akan kita cari di sini?" tanya Rukia sambil menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya mereka sudah berjalan jauh dari desa. Cerita yang baru didongengkan Hisana tadi pagi merasuk ke pikiran Rukia kalau terlalu jauh dari desa berarti mereka berada di zona berbahaya. Anak itu menatap ibunya penuh tanda tanya.

Hisana memutar bola matanya, berpikir. "Aku mencari tumbuhan-tumbuhan herbal yang bisa kujual di pasar. Hutan ini memiliki sumber daya alam yang banyak."

"Di sini?" Rukia melepaskan tangan Hisana saat wanita itu membungkuk untuk memetik bunga manis berwarna putih. "Wow, cukup jauh."

"Jangan menyesal, kau yang memintanya." Sang ibu hanya tersenyum sebelum menyematkan bunga itu di telinga Rukia. "Nah," katanya dengan puas, "bunga itu cocok untukmu."

Perempuan mungil itu melirik telinga kanannya, menyentuh kelopak bunga itu. Dia terkekeh. "Terima kasih, Bu."

Beberapa langkah kemudian, mereka sampai di padang yang lebih banyak ditumbuhi dedaunan daripada pohon besar yang tadi berdiri dengan kokoh. Mereka bersinar seperti kumpulan zamrud, baunya pun khas seperti rumput yang baru dipotong di pagi hari.

Hisana berlutut untuk memetik daun-daun itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. "Jadi ini yang Ibu cari?"

"Mm-hmm." Dia mengangguk sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau mau membantuku?"

Awalnya Rukia senang memetiki daun-daun ini, tapi lama kelamaan bosan mulai merayapinya. Anak itu heran kenapa ibunya mau melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, dia sama sekali tidak betah.

Sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran karena panasnya matahari, Rukia berdiri dan meluruskan kedua kakinya. "Aku ingin pergi ke sana," tukasnya sambil menunjuk ke balik batang pohon yang besar.

Hisana berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Sebelum kata-kata cegahan itu keluar, Rukia menambahkan. "Tidak jauh."

"Baiklah," ibunya mendesah. "Tidak lebih dari lima belas menit."

"Dua puluh," timpal Rukia dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Berkat cengiran lebarnya, dia mampu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan cepat dia berlari dari sana, roknya yang tipis dan berwarna karamel berdesir seiring dengan putaran gadis itu.

Wanita yang menyerupai Rukia itu tersenyum dan menggumam, "Sifatnya sama sekali seperti ayahnya."

Selagi bersenandung kecil, gadis itu bingung apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menitnya sebelum kembali pada Hisana. Seandainya dia cukup dewasa, dan hutan ini bersih dari segala macam hewan liar, Rukia pasti akan berlari jauh-jauh tanpa perlu ada batasan. Beruntung baginya hari ini, ada kelinci salju yang tengah merumput di depan mata Rukia. Gadis itu terperangah dan mengendap-endap ke belakang batang pohon yang besar. Kelinci mempunyai kaki yang lincah dan telinga panjang untuk membantunya dalam melarikan diri. Maka dari itu Rukia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun.

Setelah semua cukup siap baginya, Rukia berjalan dengan was-was. Sayangnya dia tidak mengikuti saran Hisana dengan baik; ada akar pohon yang menyembul dari tanah yang membuat gadis itu terantuk saat ingin menangkap kelinci saljunya.

"Aduh," ringis Rukia saat tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah. Tubuh kelinci itu mengejang dan, dengan insting hewannya, dia berhasil melarikan diri dari sana. Gadis mungil itu hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya sambil mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Wajahnya muram saat itu juga. Rukia berdiri kemudian membersihkan tanah serta daun seukuran jarum yang menempel di punggung lengan serta roknya. Tampaknya tidak ada kelinci yang lain lagi, jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang lain.

Namun, sebelum Rukia sempat melakukannya, dia mendengar gemerisik aneh dari semak-semak yang gemuk di belakangnya. Jantungnya meledak saat itu juga, dan dia saling mendekap tangannya ke dada. Seandainya Rukia mendengar nasihat ibunya dengan baik, maka dia sekarang tidak perlu ketakutan sekaligus penasaran. Rukia sudah berada di ambang penyesalan saat kelinci salju itu menggantung keluar dengan kedua telinganya yang digenggam dari samping semak. Secara refleks gadis itu menjerit.

Detik kemudian, pemilik tangan tersebut menyusul keluar dengan alis yang menekuk, membuat Rukia semakin berjalan mundur sehingga punggungnya bertemu dengan batang pohon. Itu adalah seorang bocah laki-laki, tangannya yang kurus kerempeng menyodorkan hewan itu pada Rukia seolah-olah menangkap kelinci adalah pekerjaannya sehari-hari. "Maaf membuatmu terkejut," tukasnya ramah sambil mengedikkan bahu. Rukia masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Kelinci ini yang kau cari, kan?"

Rukia tercenung kemudian dia mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya. Dia hanya terlalu terpesona dengan rambut milik bocah itu. Dia tampaknya sebaya dengan Rukia, lebih tinggi lima senti darinya. "Ada apa? Kau tidak mau?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengayunkan hewan berkaki empat itu kepadanya. Rukia sedikit berjengit, dengan perkiraan bocah itu akan melempar kelincinya.

Setelah Rukia dengan aman meraih hewan itu, dia memerhatikan manusia di hadapannya ini dengan terlalu serius. Tidak ada gerak-gerik sampai pada akhirnya anak itu menggosok buku jarinya di depan dada lalu menyodorkannya kepada Rukia tidak lupa dengan cengiran lebar. Gadis itu bungkam seolah-olah baru saja dihipnotis. "Karena kurasa ini sudah waktunya, jadi... Hai! Namaku Ichigo. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Ada sesuatu di dalam kata-katanya yang membuat Rukia terpana dan membalas dengan hangat genggaman tangan itu. Padahal Rukia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berjabat tangan. "Namaku Rukia," balas gadis itu selembut kelopak bunga di telinganya. Dia tampak mencari-cari di wajah anak yang bernama Ichigo, tapi—lagi-lagi—tidak ada yang bisa ditemukannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seolah-olah sudah lama tidak bertemu, Rukia duduk di samping Ichigo di atas batang pohon yang kokoh dan bertanya padanya. "Aku sedang jalan-jalan," sahut bocah oranye itu singkat sambil menatapnya. Rukia membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf O.

"Sendirian?"

"Ya, eh, bukankah kau juga begitu?" Ichigo bertanya balik untuk memastikan.

Rukia menggeleng. "Ada ibuku juga di sana. Omong-omong," perkataan Rukia terhenti saat matanya melihat pantulan cahaya merah yang ganjil. Ada kalung yang rantainya terbuat dari emas, dipahat sedemikian rupa membentuk cincin-cincin yang saling bergandengan tangan, menggantung di leher Ichigo dan liontinnya batu rubi berbentuk persegi kecil. Saat itu juga, Rukia sudah melupakan kata-katanya yang terpotong. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kepada Ichigo, tanpa menghiraukan kalau anak laki-laki itu terkejut, hanya untuk melihat kalung cantik itu dari dekat.

"Indah sekali," katanya dengan kagum. Rukia selalu tertarik dengan benda-benda yang berpendar saat diterpa matahari. Untuk sejenak, jantung Ichigo berpacu terlalu cepat dari biasanya. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan kalung ini?"

Sesudah anak itu mendapatkan akal sehatnya kembali, Ichigo menggenggam liontinnya sambil memberikan senyum baik-baik saja kepada Rukia. "Ibu memberikan kalung ini kepada ayah sebelum dia meninggal, lalu ayah menyerahkannya kepadaku. Dia bilang, supaya kami tetap merasa dekat satu sama lain."

Tampaknya itu pusaka keluarga karena Ichigo memasukkannya ke belakang kausnya. Seolah-olah Rukia tidak boleh melihat apalagi menyentuhnya. Tapi, mendengar bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal membuat gadis itu merundukkan wajahnya dan mundur kembali. "Oh, maaf." Rukia terlalu canggung untuk berkata-kata sehingga dia berakhir dengan mengusap-usap bulu halus kelinci itu di telapak tangannya. Ichigo pun tampaknya begitu. Tapi dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya, jadi bocah itu berakhir dengan saling menautkan jari-jarinya.

Udara persahabatan menguap begitu saja di antara mereka, seolah-olah ditiup pergi oleh wajah murung dari Ichigo saat berkata bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal. Ya, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Ichigo ke dunia, sehingga bocah malang itu tidak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa ibu biologisnya. Hal terakhir yang diberikannya adalah kalung tersebut, yang sebenarnya tidak hanya memiliki satu kegunaan. "Setelah ini, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Rukia melupakan perasaan bersalah itu di belakangnya, dan mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dengan hati seringan mungkin. "Entahlah, kurasa aku harus kembali kepada ibuku dan kemudian kami pulang. Tidak kurasa waktu terlalu cepat berjalan."

"Bukankah masih ada esok hari?"

Rukia menggeleng kecewa. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk pergi ke sini satu hari saja. Sebenarnya dari awal ayah tidak mengizinkanku masuk ke hutan karena ini tempat yang berbahaya—semua hewan buas hidup di sini."

"Nah, sayang sekali untuk membuktikan bahwa ayahmu salah. Tidak semua dari kami berbahaya."

Ichigo hampir membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena salah ucap. Tapi beruntung baginya karena Rukia terlalu kecewa untuk memahami kalimatnya yang _ganjil_. "Ya, aku rasa ayah hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Buktinya, aku menemukan kelinci manis ini," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum saat menimang kelinci itu. Matanya yang berwarna merah melihat ke segala arah. "Aku rasa aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku sudah menunggu."

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat Rukia beranjak berdiri, menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia benar. Waktu terlalu cepat berjalan dan barangkali Ichigo tidak akan pernah melihat Rukia lagi. Mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. "Baiklah, sampai..." Mengatakan sampai nanti mungkin akan terdengar menjanjikan, jadi bocah itu berdeham sambil melanjutkan, "Sampai jumpa, Rukia."

Gadis berkelinci itu bahkan tidak malu-malu untuk memberikan senyumnya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya mengatakan itu setelah kita tiba di desa?"

Ichigo terhenyak, dan dia hanya menggaruk tanah dengan ujung sepatunya. "Rumahku berada di arah sana, jadi kita berlawanan," jelasnya, sebisa mungkin membuat wajah datar dan nada yang resmi.

"Baiklah." Rukia mengangguk. "Kau tidak mau diantar? Hutan di bagian sana lebih gelap dan menyeramkan."

Ichigo menggeleng sambil tersenyum mendengar kepolosan Rukia. "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sebelum berjalan menjauh, Rukia melambai singkat pada anak laki-laki yang mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ichigo membalas dengan senyum kikuk, lalu dia teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, dan, tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau kau bertemu denganku."

Karena tampaknya Rukia sudah melewati batas waktu yang dijanjikan, dia tidak melontarkan pertanyaan apa pun melainkan berlari dari sana dan menghilang dari sudut pandang Ichigo.

Bocah bersurai oranye itu menghela napas. Membiarkan semilir angin berembus dengan nakal di sekitarnya. Setelah memastikan Rukia dan ibunya benar-benar pergi dari sini, dia pun berjalan pulang ke arah yang berlawanan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo semuanya! Mudah-mudahan gak ada yang keberatan ya saya publish fic baru lagi, huehehe. Di sini sama chapter 2 nanti masih ceritain mereka yang masih kecil, jadi bersabarlah untuk yg menunggu petualangan werewolf—dan jangan lupa IchiRuki-nya, huehehe XD

Ya, seperti biasa, kritik—mungkin alurnya kecepetan atau ada kalimat yg nggak efisien—dan Review-nya ditunggu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Langkah demi langkah, tidak berlari, hanya berjalan—kaki kanan di depan kemudian disusul oleh yang kiri. Ichigo merundukkan kepalanya untuk memastikan kalau tanah yang dipijaknya tidak akan membuatnya celaka. Langit masih cerah, menyengat kulit bocah itu sehingga dia harus mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang menitik dari pelipisnya. Rasanya dia sudah berjalan lama sekali, tetapi jembatan itu tidak kunjung muncul.

Dengan muram, bocah itu menendang batu seukuran kelereng yang ditemukannya di depan kaki. Kemudian benda abu-abu itu masuk ke dalam sungai sebelum benar-benar tenggelam di sana.

Ah, itu dia. Aliran sungai itu adalah perbatasan tempat di mana dia tinggal. Ichigo segera mencari-cari tumpukan ranting pohon yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa membentuk jembatan. Saat menemukannya, dia berlari dan naik di atasnya. Kedua tangan terentang di sisi tubuhnya untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak tercebur ke air. Bayangan tangannya meliuk-liuk di permukaan air seperti ular.

Saat sudah setengah jalan, mata cokelatnya melihat ke depan, bertemu dengan sosok anak serigala yang ukurannya seperti anjing golden retriever. Ichigo terkejut, dan tiba-tiba saja gerakannya menjadi limbung, dia pun jatuh ke sisi kanan jembatan itu. Kepalanya muncul ke permukaan air sedetik kemudian untuk melihat anak serigala itu mengaing dan merendahkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Renji," desah Ichigo sambil berenang ke tepian, mencoba untuk tidak terbawa arus. "Kau membuatku kaget. Lain kali kumohon jangan menyeringai seperti itu. Berita buruknya, kau mungkin bisa membuatku kena serangan jantung."

_Werewolf_ kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggonggong senang, seolah-olah mereka sedang bermain. "Kau kan masih kecil, tidak mungkin seberat itu. Dan berita baiknya, kau bisa mandi air yang segar."

Ichigo duduk di tepi sambil mengeluarkan air dari sepatunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?" tanya serigala berbulu perunggu itu, duduk di hadapan Ichigo seperti anjing yang meminta makanan, tetapi untuk kasus ini, dia meminta jawaban. "Ayahmu akan marah mengetahui anaknya berkeliaran sendirian lagi di hutan."

"Aku, eh," Ichigo menggantung kalimatnya. Otaknya yang belum cukup luas tidak tahu harus merespons apa. "Dia sudah pulang?"

"Belum." Renji menggeleng dengan polos. "Dia masih pergi berburu, kita sedang kekurangan makanan karena hewan buruan mencari tempat lain."

"Mereka tahu kalau kita akan memangsanya." Setelah merasa agak nyaman, Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanan lagi bersama Renji hingga benar-benar tiba di _sarang_ mereka. _Werewolf_ sama halnya seperti serigala, akan hidup berkelompok namun mereka bukan hewan nomaden. Gua-gua ini adalah tempat tinggal mereka yang tetap, biasanya diisi oleh tiga sampai empat _werewolf_.

Walaupun ibunya adalah manusia, Ichigo beruntung mendapatkan dirinya terlahir sebagai _werewolf_. Jika dia terlahir sebagai manusia, mungkin anak itu tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang di dalam kelompoknya—secara harfiah, _werewolf_ akan sangat ganas saat bertemu manusia. Tapi entah kenapa, ibunya yang sudah tiada itu bisa menjalin hubungan dengan baik dengan ayah _werewolf_-nya. Itu merupakan suatu hadiah, yang juga menurun kepada putra satu-satunya.

Ichigo sendiri tidak menyesal mendapatkan dirinya apa adanya. Berkat keturunan yang bisa berubah wujud ini, Ichigo bisa mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik baginya. Namun, karena ayahnya yang menikah dengan wanita berbeda dunia, tidak menutup kemungkinan ada _werewolf_ yang membencinya terang-terangan.

Ketika tiba, Renji langsung diserbu oleh anak-anak anjing yang lainnya. Mereka saling menggonggong dengan nada bersahabat, termasuk kepada Ichigo.

"Hei, itu si makhluk aneh dalam kelompok," ujar seekor serigala kepada temannya yang lain, matanya dengan sengaja diarahkan kepada Ichigo. "Di mana bulu bolamu, kucing kecil?" Lalu mereka tertawa dalam gonggongan yang aneh. Ichigo mengacuhkannya seperti lebah yang lewat.

"Kata-kata itu kukembalikan pada kalian!" seru Renji terbawa emosi. "Tenang saja, Ichigo. Kita adalah makhluk aneh di antara makhluk aneh, jadi kau bisa menendang bokong mereka saat usiamu sudah cukup dewasa."

Renji mungkin bisa jadi motivator yang dapat membuat semangat seseorang kembali membara-bara. Tetapi dia belum cukup berpengalaman untuk menghibur sahabatnya sendiri. Ichigo tertawa dengan hambar, itulah yang membuatnya lebih sering berkelana di luar wilayahnya daripada menerima cemoohan dari yang lain. Namun dia menghargai usaha Renji.

Sejurus kemudian, beberapa _werewolf_ dewasa sudah kembali dari acara berburu mereka. Anak-anak serigala itu meninggalkan taman bermainnya dan segera menyerbu daging-daging rusa yang masih segar. Renji pun bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian mengajak Ichigo untuk makan bersama mereka, tetapi anak itu menolak dengan halus.

"Ayolah, kau tahu kalau jenis kita membutuhkan makan lebih banyak daripada hewan biasa. Kau bisa mati kehabisan tenaga di luar sana," ajak Renji sambil memutar bola matanya yang berwarna emas. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Aku tidak sedang lapar," balasnya lemah.

Sebelum Renji sempat membalas perkataannya lagi, ayah Ichigo yang berwujud seekor serigala hitam yang besar datang menghampiri. Renji yang menyadari ada bayangan gelap di belakangnya segera menoleh untuk bertemu pandang dengan sang _alpha_ di kelompok mereka. "Paman Isshin," sapanya, "Ichigo tidak mau makan. Dia bilang tidak sedang lapar dan dia sudah keluar dari perbatasan tanpa meminta izin. Aku yang menjemputnya dari seberang sungai."

Serigala berukuran beruang itu terkekeh mendengar laporan dari Renji, seolah-olah dia sudah menjadi asistennya yang terpercaya. Isshin mengusap kepala Renji dengan cakarnya yang besar. "Ambil dulu bagianmu. Aku yang akan bicara dengan Ichigo."

Renji pun dengan lincah segera berlari menuju kerumunan serigala yang lain sementara Isshin duduk dengan dua kaki di belakangnya dan menatap ke depan. Ichigo yang berada di sisinya hanya bisa menghela napas sekali lagi. Mungkin Isshin akan memarahinya karena tidak mau makan seperti apa yang dilaporkan Renji.

"Ayah, aku..."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu khawatir, Nak?"

Ichigo menggenggam sejumput tanah di bawah telapak tangannya. Syukurlah dia tidak marah. "Tidak ada," bisiknya pelan, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi yang lain. "Ayah, apa aku bisa menjadi sepertimu?"

_Werewolf_ itu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat wajah putranya. "Untuk menjadi pemimpin kelompok, ya. Karena gelar alpha diwariskan secara turun temurun."

"Begitu." Ichigo pun terdiam, sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkannya. Anak itu hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menanyakannya.

"Pergilah untuk mengambil bagianmu," kata ayahnya bijak sambil mendorong punggung Ichigo dengan moncongnya. Akhirnya anak itu menurut dan berdiri dari sana. Tetapi Isshin mengendus bau yang aneh saat putranya berjalan melewatinya. Dia memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ichigo." Cakarnya dijulurkan ke depan untuk membuat Ichigo berhenti berjalan. Anak itu mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat ayahnya yang mengendus-endus di udara, mata emasnya menyipit tajam. Tidak ada unsur manusia dalam gerakannya dan berkat itu dia mengundang perhatian _werewolf_ yang lain. Jantung Ichigo bertalu-talu saat ayahnya bertanya, "Apa kau baru bertemu dengan Penghuni Luar?"

(*)(*)(*)

"Rukia, tolong berikan bekal ini untuk ayah," Hisana memanggil putrinya yang tengah bermain dengan peliharaan barunya. Kelinci seputih salju itu diberi nama Chappy, sama seperti nama bonekanya. Kuchiki kecil itu meraih kotak bekal dari tangan ibunya.

"Baiklah," jawab gadis cilik itu singkat. Rukia sudah terbiasa mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk ayahnya yang sedang bekerja. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk pulang ke rumah dan kembali ke sana. Rukia berjalan keluar dari pintu untuk menemui Byakuya.

Rukia berjanji untuk terus merahasiakan momen kecil-kecilan itu. Saat di mana dia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang asing dan wajahnya sangat imut. Sampai sekarang dia masih bertanya-tanya dari mana anak itu berasal. Tentu saja gadis itu lebih senang melihat benda yang bersinar ketimbang sebuah tanya jawab.

Langkah kakinya yang kecil ternyata sudah membawanya tepat di depan sang ayah yang sedang memukul tongkat besi yang panjang. Di gudangnya ada dua orang yang sedang menunggu, dan Rukia harus mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat tubuh mereka yang jangkung. Saat mata violetnya yang bulat berserobok dengan Byakuya, Rukia tersenyum kikuk lalu menyerahkan kotak bekalnya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Temani aku makan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat lalu dia duduk di samping ayahnya sambil bercanda tawa. Terkadang dia memerhatikan ayahnya yang berbicara dengan pengunjung, atau saat dia kembali bekerja. Ruangan ini begitu panas karena bara api yang terus menyala, Rukia takjub bagaimana ayahnya bisa bertahan di ruangan sepanas ini. Saat mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut, iris violetnya tidak berkedip mengarungi peralatan serta senjata-senjata yang digantung di tembok. Sebagian besar terbuat dari besi, namun ada juga yang perak.

Byakuya tidak sengaja melihat putrinya yang berwajah polos dan penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu itu. Dia teringat akan malam kelahiran putrinya. Byakuya lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Rukia dan gadis itu langsung mengerjap dua kali.

"Kau tahu," Byakuya memulai pembicaraan, "sudah berapa tahun aku tidak pernah melihat wajah polos itu."

"Apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Matamu tidak berkedip dari tadi. Wajahmu seperti bertanya _benda apa itu_." Byakuya melambaikan tangan ke dindingnya yang memajang berbagai besi yang sudah terbentuk. Rukia menelan ludahnya, dia tidak merasakannya, itu terjadi secara alamiah.

"Kapan terakhir kali Ayah melihatku seperti yang tadi?"

"Saat kau lahir. Waktu itu kau tidak berhenti menangis. Aku dan ibumu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuatmu tenang, kami benar-benar kerepotan"—di sini Byakuya tertawa ringan—"tapi kemudian terdengar suara lolongan serigala dari luar serta cahaya bulan yang begitu bersinar. 14 Januari adalah malam bulan purnama, kebetulan orang-orang di sini menyebutnya sebagai _Bulan Serigala_ karena lolongan mereka yang kelaparan terdengar dari luar desa. Kawanan serigala maupun _werewolf_ akan keluar di malam itu untuk berburu. Mendadak kau menjadi sangat tenang, memerhatikan bulan keluar jendela sedemikian rupa seolah-olah ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dengan benda itu jika kau terus memandangnya."

Rukia terperangah selama beberapa detik. Membiarkan Byakuya meneruskan ceritanya tanpa disela satu kata pun. "Kau hanya membuka matamu dan memberitahu kepada dunia bahwa kau sudah lahir. Wajahmu begitu damai saat itu, mendengarkan nyanyian serigala yang nyaring seakan-akan itu adalah lagu nina bobo. Terlebih lagi suara itu milik para _werewolf_."

Gadis itu termenung. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Apakah itu pertanda buruk?" Karena yang Rukia tahu, suara serigala di tengah malam itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kurasa tidak. Itu hal yang wajar, Rukia. Tidak sedikit orang lahir saat malam bulan purnama, dan sebagian besar dari mereka baik-baik saja."

Itu menimbulkan satu tanda tanya besar di kepala Rukia. "Jika Ayah berkata begitu, apakah ada dari mereka yang, eh, kurang beruntung?"

Wajah ayahnya menjadi muram saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jika dia memberitahu rahasia—rahasia yang disimpan desa ini selama bertahun-tahun—mungkin anaknya yang masih berusia 6 tahun ini akan ketakutan. Jadi dia mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi ceria saat melanjutkan, "Tidak ada, Sayang. Sebenarnya yang tadi tidak perlu dipikirkan terlalu banyak. Tidak ada salahnya kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan bercerita. Apa ibumu suka mendongeng?"

Ternyata Byakuya berhasil mengalihkan pertanyaan karena gadis itu langsung mengangguk senang. "Ya, ibu pernah menceritakan serigala-serigala besar itu yang senang datang ke desa. Kurasa mereka bukan hewan jahat," ujar Rukia begitu semangat sambil tersenyum ketika membayangkan anjing-anjing yang bersahabat. "Ibu juga pernah menceritakan dongeng Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa."

Byakuya tertawa mendengar putrinya begitu antusias. _Syukurlah dia memang baik-baik saja_. "Kelihatannya suhu ruangan ini tidak bagus untuk kau, Rukia. Kembalilah ke rumah dan katakan pada ibumu kalau aku akan pulang saat makan malam."

Rukia pun berdiri dan memeluk ayahnya sebelum benar-benar pulang. "Aku mencintaimu, Ayah."

Pria beriris kelabu itu tersenyum di balik punggung anaknya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Rukia lalu berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang. Byakuya menarik napasnya dengan tenang. Siapa pun yang lahir saat malam bulan purnama dikatakan bisa menjadi jelmaan serigala—tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Walaupun begitu kebanyakan dari mereka selamat.

(*)(*)(*)

Desa Karakura masih berdiri dengan damai hingga sekarang. Sebelas tahun sudah berlalu dan semua tampak sama, kecuali beberapa orang yang tumbuh menjadi remaja sehat. Termasuk Rukia Kuchiki. Di usianya yang ke-17, dia menjadi gadis yang cantik. Tubuhnya sudah terbentuk layaknya wanita dewasa, rambut hitamnya dipotong hingga sebatas leher, dan tingginya sudah menyamai sang ibu.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah!" serunya sambil mengangkat satu tangan kanannya saat melintas di depan Byakuya. Dia membawa satu ember kayu di tangannya dengan senyum yang tak kalah cerah dari matahari pagi. Sang ayah hanya mengangguk sambil memerhatikan ke mana putrinya yang tak disangka-sangka sudah remaja akan pergi.

Byakuya tetap pada pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _blacksmith_ dan dia sudah mengajarkan sedikit talentanya itu pada Rukia.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan air itu?" tanyanya saat melihat Rukia ternyata menimba air di sumur belakang. Dia menjaga keseimbangan agar ember itu tidak tumpah.

"Menyiram tanaman kesayangan ibu. Ayah tahu sendiri," kata Rukia penuh pertimbangan, "akhir-akhir ini ibu sakit dan bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Kurasa seseorang harus menggantikan pekerjaannya di hutan."

"Apa?" Byakuya berhenti melemparkan arang ke tempat perapian. Wajah Rukia tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, Ayah, kau dengar aku. Aku akan senang sekali jika kau mau mengajarku untuk berburu."

Byakuya menaikkan satu alisnya. "Sudah kukatakan kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di sana lagi."

"Tapi, kenapa ibu boleh? Jika dia bisa melakukannya, maka aku juga harus," tantang Rukia dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya setelah meletakkan ember di bawah kakinya. Sebenarnya Rukia sering pergi ke hutan secara diam-diam. Dia hanya berpura-pura untuk sekarang ini. "Kenapa kau harus melarangku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan?"

"Karena itu berbahaya."

"Itu salah satu alasan kenapa kita tinggal di desa ini, bukan? Ayah, aku ingin membantu ibu. Dengan penghasilan dari pandai besi itu tidak cukup untuk membeli obat. Aku bisa meminta temanku untuk menjaga ibu. Jika aku sudah mendapat uang dari hasil buruanku, maka aku akan membaginya pada kalian berdua, juga dengan temanku. Bagaimana?" tawarnya dengan enteng walaupun tidak menyadari raut wajah ayahnya yang ditekuk. Apakah Rukia harus mendengar kata _tidak_ lagi sebagai jawabannya?

"Baiklah, baik. Tapi tidak dengan temanmu. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya, lalu—"

"Yeah! Terima kasih, Ayah! Kau yang terbaik, dan omong-omong aku akan memberitahu ibu berita baik ini. Setelah itu ajarkan aku, oke?" Rukia menyela perkataan ayahnya dengan terlalu terburu-buru. Dia berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju rumahnya, sambil tetap menjaga keseimbangan terhadap embernya, sementara Byakuya hanya menghela napas sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya.

"Dasar anak itu."

"Bu, aku punya berita bagus!" seru Rukia dari luar jendela kemudian menumpahkan seluruh air dari dalam embernya ke pot-pot bunga milik Hisana dengan terlalu keras sehingga membuat airnya berceceran ke mana-mana. "Ups." Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya sebelum sang ibu melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Hisana berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tubuhnya sekarang begitu kurus dan ada lingkaran samar di bawah mata violetnya yang kian redup. Rukia tersenyum miris melihat ibunya. Gadis itu segera mengambilkan kursi kayu dan mendorongnya untuk Hisana.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin Ibu akan mengizinkan atau tidak, tetapi kumohon dengarkan sampai selesai."

Hisana mengangguk, "Lanjutkan."

"Oh, untung dia bukan seperti ayah," bisik Rukia pada dirinya sendiri saat meraih kursi untuknya duduk. "Eh, begini, setelah kupikir jauh-jauh, aku ingin menggantikan pekerjaanmu, apalagi sekarang Ibu sakit keras dan semakin tua."

Hisana tahu pasti suatu saat hari ini akan datang. Hari di mana putrinya harus menggantikan tempatnya untuk mencari uang sementara dia terbaring sakit di atas tempat tidur. Ironis sekali. Tidak dapat dipercaya ini adalah gadis satu-satunya yang dulu masih kecil yang sekarang sudah bisa mengambil risikonya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa Ibu untuk mengizinkanku—toh, ayah juga kelihatannya tidak setuju. Tapi, jika kau benar-benar melakukannya, aku akan, entahlah, mungkin aku akan memberikan semua hasilnya padamu kemudian aku bisa membelikan obat untuk penyakitmu, dan..."

Hisana hanya tersenyum melihat dan merasakan betapa sayang Rukia padanya. Wanita ini tidak berpikiran rumit seperti yang Byakuya lakukan. "Kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Sayang."

Mata Rukia melebar, dan dia tidak sanggup untuk tidak tertawa senang. "Oh, terima kasih, Ibu." Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluknya erat. Baunya masih tetap sama. Bau bunga aster yang baru saja mekar, menyeruak ke dalam hidung Rukia. Gadis itu benar-benar bersyukur mendapatkan seorang ibu seperti Hisana.

"Berhati-hatilah di sana. Hewan buas tidak selalu muncul saat malam hari." Setelah melepas pelukan mereka, Hisana menatap Rukia dalam-dalam. "Begitu pula _werewolf_. Jangan melewati batas yang sudah ditetapkan, atau mereka bisa menemukanmu."

"Aku tahu," jawab Rukia, tetapi suaranya bergetar dan dia tidak mampu menyembunyikannya. "Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku selama berrtahun-tahun untuk keluar masuk hutan. Jadi, kurasa, aku sudah hapal mana tempat yang tidak boleh kukunjungi."

Walaupun Hisana tersenyum dia masih ragu akan keputusannya. Berburu ke hutan itu bukan semudah kau memanjat pohon. Rukia juga menyadari kemampuan berburunya tidaklah sehebat orang-orang dewasa yang lain, tetapi hanya ini satu-satunya jalan yang dia miliki untuk membantu ibunya.

"Kau ingin pergi sekarang?" tanya Hisana, bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya. Tangan Rukia terulur untuk membuka kenop pintu.

"Ya. Aku sudah mengatakan pada ayah kalau dia harus mengajarku dan sekarang aku akan menagihnya." Sebelum Rukia meninggalkan Hisana sendirian di dalam rumahnya, dia berbisik di ambang pintu. "Jangan lupa meminum obat yang ada. Kau tahu kalau aku akan menangis jika menemukanmu kambuh lagi."

Hisana hanya melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk menutup pintu. Rukia nyengir dan menarik keluar kepalanya.

Pintu pun ditutup dengan ceklikan lembut.

(*)(*)(*)

"Lagi!"

Suara benturan yang keras membuat seorang pemuda mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia menolehkan kepala untuk melihat latihan antara dua serigala besar yang membosankan itu. Ada tendangan dan hantaman bengis, serta suara tulang yang terkunyah—_memuakkan_. Mereka saling menggeram satu sama lain, menghantamkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka cakar serta berwarna merah darah. Pupil hitamnya mengecil sebesar biji cabai.

Ichigo memutar tubuhnya keseluruhan dan menghela napas frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Serius, Renji, kau ingin membuat mereka saling bunuh? Hentikan saja sebelum tenggorokanmu yang mereka terkam."

Renji dengan sosok manusianya—rambut merah yang dikuncir ke atas, kaus sederhana berwarna cokelat dan celananya yang bermotif abstrak—sama sekali tidak menggubris kata-kata Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sampingnya melainkan terus meneriaki dua hewan buas yang sudah terlihat kelelahan itu. Hanya dengan mendengar, Ichigo bisa tahu kalau latihan itu lebih dari keras dan kejam.

Sama seperti yang lain, Ichigo serta Renji pun tumbuh menjadi _werewolf_ yang sehat dan tidak ada kecacatan. Ichigo terkadang menjadi serigala yang keras kepala, apalagi rasa benci dari kawan yang lain semakin menjadi-jadi. Ichigo merasa dia harus melakukan suatu pertahanan dari racauan mental itu, dan hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya hanya dengan bersikap dingin. Dia tidak terlalu merasa dikucilkan karena masih ada Renji dan ayahnya.

"Seharusnya kau juga ikut," saran Renji, menghentikan acara latihannya. "Ini bukan hanya untuk mengetes kekuatanmu, tapi untuk menjaga agar emosimu tidak meledak-ledak. Kau kan tahu kalau _werewolf_ punya kelemahannya tersendiri. Menjaga emosi itu tugas yang paling berat untuk kita."

Ichigo mencibir. "Aku sudah paham yoga omong kosong macam itu. Dan, omong-omong, kau tidak perlu kata 'kita' di sini."

"Hanya karena kau mempunyai kalung itu," balas Renji sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya saat membalas kata-kata Ichigo dengan komentar pedas. Dan tidak ada dari mereka yang keberatan. "Bisa apa kau tanpanya?"

Ichigo menarik napas yang panjang sebelum insting hewan menguasainya. Latihan dari Renji mungkin bisa berguna. "Lalu, kenapa?" tanyanya mencoba terdengar setenang mungkin. Ichigo menahan desakan untuk tidak menggenggam kalungnya. "Kalau ini bukan pemberian ibuku, aku pun tidak akan memakainya."

Renji bungkam saat itu juga. Dia duduk di samping Ichigo. "Bisakah kau tidak berbohong hanya untuk terlihat keren di depanku? Jika aku jadi kau"—Renji menunjuk batang hidung pemuda itu—"aku akan menerima kekalahanku daripada menyangkal benda ini sebagai peninggalan dari wanita yang meninggal karena melahirkanku. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih, sialan, seberapa hebatnya kalung itu? Aku bahkan bisa merasakan diriku cemburu hanya dengan melihat benda merah itu menggantung di lehermu setiap saat." Renji kemudian melepaskan tawanya dan memukul punggung Ichigo. Dua pukulan yang keras.

Ichigo hanya meringis dan ikut tertawa datar setelah itu. Mungkin ini termasuk salah satu isyarat Renji untuk meminta maaf. Secara laki-laki tentunya.

"Aku tahu." Ichigo akhirnya menggenggam kalung itu. Mungkin kedengarannya konyol, namun sekujur tubuhnya merasa lebih hangat dan nyaman setelah menggenggamnya. "Ayahku mengatakan kalau kalung ini akan melindungi pemiliknya. Mungkin ibuku membuatnya dengan suatu alasan. Dia tahu aku akan dibesarkan di tengah-tengah alam bebas."

"Itu sangat menjelaskan kenapa tidak pernah ada hewan buas yang bisa menyerangmu, begitu pula dengan _kami_," Renji akhirnya menyimpulkan. Sahabatnya itu hanya memutar-mutar batu rubi di jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

_Kalung ini pemberian ibumu_, kata-kata ayahnya terngiang-ngiang. _Dia mengatakan ini untuk melindungi orang yang memakainya dari serangan hewan buas karena dia tahu kau akan menjalani sisa hidupmu sebagai manusia separuh serigala. Entah mantra apa yang dia gunakan, tetapi hewan yang melihat batu ini tidak akan bisa menyerangmu, termasuk kami._

"Aku hanya mengulang apa yang dikatakan ayahku. Dia mengatakan dengan tegas, dan bagaimana kata-kata itu terus menempel di kepalaku," ujar Ichigo, suaranya pelan, hampir seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi tidak dengan manusia. Mau bagaimanapun, mereka masih bisa menyerang dan membunuhku."

Renji hanya mengangguk. Lagi pula, respons apa yang bisa kau berikan setelah mendengar itu? Keduanya hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

_Suatu saat kau diharapkan untuk menjadi pelindung dalam kelompokmu. Sama seperti kalung itu; seperti arti namamu._

Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Ayahnya tidak ada lagi, dia tidak pernah bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk Ichigo. Tugas sebagai pemimpin kelompok memang berat.

"Aku akan pergi untuk mencari makan." Dia mengedikkan bahunya yang kaku, dan berdiri untuk merentangkan kedua lengannya. Saat melihat Renji ikut berdiri, Ichigo menambahkan dengan tajam, "Sendiri."

Mata cokelat tua milik Renji berkedip sekali, tanpa perlu diminta, dia sudah meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri. Benar-benar sendirian tanpa ada satu hewan pun.

Pemuda jangkung itu lagi-lagi termenung. Dia teringat dua tahun lalu saat ada seekor singa yang hampir merobek lehernya saat dia sedang menikmati daging buruannya. Ichigo melayangkan cakarnya secara naluri, tetapi singa itu diam membeku sebelum berhasil menggigit leher serigala itu. Dia mengendus-endus dan dengan perlahan berjalan mundur seolah-olah ketakutan. Ichigo diam di tempatnya sambil memerhatikan singa itu pergi dari sana.

Ayahnya benar. Ini bukan kalung sembarangan yang hanya untuk mengenang ibunya. Tetapi sekaligus melindunginya.

Napas Ichigo memburu dan darahnya mengalir lebih deras—dia bisa merasakan getaran di bawah kulitnya. Taring yang tajam memenuhi rongga mulut Ichigo yang sepenuhnya sudah menjadi moncong serigala. Selama beberapa detik, irisnya sudah berubah menjadi emas yang mengilat dan napasnya lebih terdengar seperti hewan yang terengah-engah. Bulu-bulu cokelat mulai menyelimuti tubuh manusianya, dan mengubah bentuknya menjadi serigala sempurna yang lebih besar dari ukuran serigala normal.

_Juga untuk melindungi orang yang kau cintai._

_Werewolf_itu kemudian melesat, meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak dan menerobos pepohonan.

(*)(*)(*)

Rukia mengambil anak panah yang dia lempar sia-sia. Rusa yang dibidik olehnya barusan berhasil melarikan diri sehingga lemparannya meleset dan tertancap di batang pohon. Gadis yang baru memulai perburuan pertamanya satu jam yang lalu itu belum mendapat apa-apa. Mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya.

"Yang dibutuhkan dalam menembak anak panah hanya keyakinan." Rukia ingat akan kata-kata ayahnya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam hutan sendirian. Gadis itu menghela napas sambil merapikan bulu di ujung panahnya.

"Baiklah, itu tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Aku sudah mencobanya dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang kena sasaran," gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri, memasukkan kembali anak panahnya ke dalam tas yang disampirkan di belakang punggung. Kawasan aman hanya sebatas ini saja sementara rusa-rusa gemuk itu pasti berkumpul di padang rumput yang lebih luas.

Tidak mau berpikir lama-lama, Rukia pun mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman di bawah pohon rimbun. Mengistirahatkan otot-otot kakinya yang pegal. Saat sedang menenggak air di botol minumnya, Rukia mendengar suara kecipak dari belakang.

Selidik punya selidik, gadis itu mengintip dari balik batang pohon. Dia mendapati seekor angsa yang begitu cantik tengah berendam di atas danau. Mata Rukia membelalak. Bukan hanya cantik, angsa itu gemuk dan tampak sehat. Tangan mungil Rukia mengambil satu anak panah dari belakang punggungnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. _Bagus, tetap diam di sana._ Angsa itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan juga tidak menyadari keberadaan Rukia.

Gadis yang kurang lebih setinggi 150 senti itu berdiri dengan pelan. Menutup satu mata kirinya dan menarik napas.

"Jika gemetar untuk menembak anak panah, kau bisa menahan napasmu."

Rukia pun melakukan saran ayahnya saat merasakan bidikan panahnya terlalu gemetar. Takut berlama-lama akan menghilangkan konsentrasinya, Rukia pun melepaskan panah dari tali busurnya. Satu detik kemudian, panah itu sudah menancap di sayap angsa tersebut. Karena satu sayapnya lumpuh, ia kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berenang ke tepi, dan berakhir dengan meronta-ronta di atas air sebelum benar-benar tenggelam.

Dengan sigap Rukia berlari dan menangkap angsa itu keluar dari danau. Matanya beralih pada sayap putih angsa itu, dengan panahnya di sana.

Walaupun iba, tetapi di lain sisi Rukia merasa senang karena bisa mendapatkan buruan pertamanya. Setelah menarik keluar panahnya, angsa itu mendadak meronta di tangan Rukia seolah-olah gadis itu akan memakannya hidup-hidup. "Hei, aku tidak akan melukaimu, kau hanya akan dibawa..."

Perkataan Rukia terhenti saat mendengar daun kering yang diinjak dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang tidak nyaman. Dengan perlahan dia mengedarkan pandangan dan tidak sengaja melihat dua bola mata emas sedang memerhatikannya sedemikian rupa dari balik semak. Rukia menahan napasnya saat melihat dengan lebih jeli kalau bola mata itu tidak memandang ke arah lain melainkan padanya.

_Werewolf._

"Oh, Tuhan." Sebelum Rukia sempat berpikir lagi, _werewolf_ itu menyerangnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Mirai Mine: **Sama! Tos dulu dong XD. Yap, ini sudah di-update, makasih banyak ya! :D

**Chappy:** Yap, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih Review-nya! :D

**Naruzhea AiChi:** Iya, yg mereka tau werewolf itu hewan mengerikan. Makasih Review-nya ya! :D

**uzumaki . kuchiki: **Sip, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih Review-nya ya! :D

**hendrik . widyawati: **Hehe, segini udah cepet belum? XD Makasih Review-nya ya! :D

**Kanzaki asamu:** Wah, saya kira abg yg jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ide yg udah pasaran, ternyata masih ada yg suka, huehehe. Makasih banyak ya! Ini sudah di-update :D

**krabby paty:** Salam kenal juga :) Yep, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih Review-nya! :D

**Hepta Py:** Iya, saya suka banget sama fantasy, sampe idenya muncul terus XD. Makasih banyak ya buat Review-nya! :D Btw, Ruki-Senpai kan udah pernah Review fic saya yg masih pertama itu ;) huehehe.

**miisakura:** Hehe, makasih mii! ;) Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih Review-nya! :D

**Akira21:** Gak telat kok, hehehe. Sama, saya juga suka banget :D. Yup, ini sudah di-update, makasih Review-nya!

Naah, di sini Rukia dan Ichigo udah sama2 remaja. Mereka belum ketemu lagi, tapi di chapter 3 bakal dijelasin semuanya. Terima kasih sekali lagi buat para Readers and Reviewer kita. Jika ada kesalahan atau typo dan kawan-kawannya, jangan segan2 untuk ditulis di kotak Review.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2013 for everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**hWolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

_Lari dari sini, dasar kau idiot!_ Otaknya terus mengirimkan sinyal, tetapi kejadian itu begitu cepat sehingga Rukia tidak mampu menggerakkan kakinya sendiri. Hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya hanya jatuh terduduk ke belakang.

Dengan tangkas, serigala berburu perak itu melayangkan cakarnya ke depan, tepat ke leher Rukia dan gadis itu tercekik di bawahnya. Mata Rukia melebar saat melihat ke dalam iris _topaz_-nya dan napasnya begitu membara—menyengat kulitnya yang sudah mengilap karena peluh. Jari Rukia mencari-cari busur panahnya yang terjatuh, namun dia tidak sanggup meraihnya karena terlalu jauh—lagi pula, cakar serigala itu sudah terlanjur membuatnya terkurung. Wajah gadis itu pucat pasi saat rahang sang _werewolf_ terbuka lebar untuk melahapnya hidup-hidup. Gigi taringnya yang tajam membuat jantung Rukia berhenti berdetak selama satu detik.

Tetapi, sesuatu berkelebat di depan mata Rukia seperti hantu, gadis itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya karena matanya sudah tertutup rapat-rapat. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara tubrukan yang keras serta suara tulang yang patah. Rukia langsung menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak dan melihat ke asal suara tersebut. Jauh di sampingnya sudah ada _dua werewolf_ yang tengah menggeram satu sama lain. Yang satu lagi berbulu cokelat dan dia berhadapan dengan serigala yang hampir memakannya bulat-bulat. Tangan Rukia yang gemetar melayang ke atas kulit lehernya untuk memeriksa apakah dia dalam keadaan yang utuh. Serigala yang menubruknya itu menggeram keras-keras dan bulu di punggungnya meremang; begitu pula dengan serigala kedua.

Kelihatannya serigala cokelat itu mengusirnya pergi karena Si Perak segera mundur ketakutan dan mengaing lemah. Setelah itu suasana kembali tenang.

Rukia memakai kesempatan ini untuk mengambil kembali senjatanya dan pergi dari sana selagi sempat. Tetapi telinga segitiga _werewolf_ itu berkedik saat mendengar langkah kaki Rukia—dia sudah mencoba sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun—dan gadis itu membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia sudah mengeratkan pegangannya di busur miliknya dan satu tangan lagi memegang anak panah. _Werewolf_ itu tidak menggeram defensif, tetapi malah mendekatinya dengan pelan.

Dia baru saja menolongku, Rukia membatin dan dia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan, akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak memegang benda ini di hadapannya_._ Gadis itu lalu melepaskan busurnya ke tanah begitu pula dengan panahnya; dia sarungkan kembali ke belakang punggung. Namun dia masih berjalan mundur beberapa inci saat serigala itu semakin mendekat, iris emasnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau, eh, kau menolongku," ujar Rukia begitu pelan setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat menerobos matanya. Dia tidak selapar Si Perak dan bayangannya terpantul di kaca emas itu. Kelihatannya dia datang ke sini bukan untuk menyantapnya.

_Werewolf_ cokelat itu mengendus-endus di tubuh Rukia yang membuat jantung gadis itu melompat ke leher karena terkejut. Dia tetap membeku di tempatnya dan terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat gerakan tiba-tiba. Setelah selesai dengan aktivitas mengendusnya, serigala itu menatap Rukia yang sejajar dengannya—tatapannya begitu intens saat melihat ke dalam iris violet serta rambut hitam legamnya.

"Ru...kia."

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, hampir menabrak moncong si serigala. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang makhluk ini baru saja berbicara. "Maaf?" tanya Rukia untuk memastikan. "Apa kau baru saja... Tunggu sebentar." Kata-katanya terhenti saat menangkap benda yang berkilauan menggantung di leher _werewolf_ tersebut. Batu rubi berbentuk persegi kecil yang rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi. Di mana Rukia pernah melihatnya?

_Indah sekali. Dari mana kau mendapatkan kalung ini?_

Rukia bisa mendengar dirinya sebelas tahun yang lalu berbicara di benaknya. Secara tidak sadar gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, terulur untuk menyentuh liontin tersebut.

_Ibu memberikan kalung ini kepada ayah sebelum dia meninggal._

Samar-samar, kembali terdengar sebuah suara anak laki-laki yang membuat gaung di benaknya. Dia menggali pikirannya untuk menemukan bocah kecil yang bersurai _citrus_. Wajahnya tidak betul-betul tergambar dengan jelas, tapi Rukia tahu, dia tahu pernah bertemu dengan bocah ini sebelumnya.

"Kau..."

Rukia menghentikan dirinya saat melihat wujud serigala itu berpendar. Lalu perlahan bulu cokelatnya menjadi pendek, dan menipis sehingga memperlihatkan kulit krem. Saat berdiri dengan dua kaki di belakangnya, dia tampak besar, menghalangi sinar matahari seperti gerhana. Tetapi sosok itu menyusut dan mengubah tinggi badannya menjadi manusia normal.

Rukia terpana saat melihat kaca emas itu memudar menjadi sesuatu yang lembut—warna langit musim gugur yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Pemuda di hadapan Rukia itu mengembuskan napasnya lewat mulut dan, walaupun dia tampak baik-baik saja, pemuda itu bernapas cepat dan pendek.

Dia memberikan cengiran konyol kepada Rukia sebelum berkata, "Hei, Rukia. Kau tampak berantakan."

Mulut gadis itu menganga, lalu membentuk tawa tanpa suara. Bibirnya memanggil nama pemuda itu. "Ichigo." Mendadak, gadis itu menyadari apa yang akan dilakukannya sedetik kemudian sebelum jari jemarinya menyentuh liontin tersebut. Dia menarik tangannya kembali dengan malu. "Apa yang..." Rukia memulai pembicaraan, tetapi bibirnya terhenti saat Ichigo jatuh terduduk dengan napas tersengal di hadapannya. Matanya terpejam.

Wajah pemuda itu menjadi lelah saat menyahut, "Kebiasaan buruk," katanya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan Rukia. "Tenagaku benar-benar terkuras _banyak_."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau _werewolf_," Rukia menyimpulkan, walaupun dia kelihatan ragu. Selagi Ichigo menarik napasnya banyak-banyak—dia seolah-olah baru saja menyelam ke dasar samudera—Rukia memerhatikannya dengan saksama. Matanya, hidungnya, terutama rambut jingganya yang tidak pernah berubah. Dia benar-benar Ichigo yang dikenal Rukia waktu itu, walaupun hanya bertemu sehari dan tidak lebih dari satu jam, Rukia merasa dia sangat mengenal Ichigo.

Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Dan dengan sangat kebetulan mereka berada di tempat yang sama sekarang.

"Ya, memang seperti itu kelihatannya." Ichigo mengedikkan bahu seolah-olah tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," tuntut Rukia sambil menatap matanya.

Ichigo menatap balik, lalu memutuskan untuk memberitahunya. "Baiklah, begini, saat kaum kami berubah kembali ke wujud manusia, rasa lelah akan langsung menyerang karena secara tidak sadar kami sudah menggunakan tenaga lebih dari batasnya dalam wujud serigala. Ini belum apa-apa," jelasnya setelah dapat mengatur napas. "Karena itu kukatakan ini kebiasaan bu—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia berhenti saat Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya. Setiap dia mendengar kata 'kami' perutnya menegang. "Aku mengerti," Rukia mengangguk bahkan sebelum Ichigo bertanya lagi padanya. "Jadi, sejak awal kau adalah manusia separuh serigala yang menjadi ancaman warga desa."

Ichigo berdiri sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Eh, aku tidak tahu kalau kami menjadi ancaman bagi orang-orang desamu. Tapi, ya, itu benar." Rukia merasakan rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo seakan-akan mengatakan kalau dia tidak peduli maupun terkesan. Tetapi senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis sedetik kemudian. "Selamat datang kembali, Rukia."

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi," balas gadis itu ramah. "Aku tidak membayangkan sebelumnya bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, selama sebelas tahun, ke mana saja kau?"

"Jadi kau mencariku? Serius, itu kan sudah bertahun-tahun."

Rukia memelototinya. "Tahun-tahun terakhir. Kau menghilang seperti ditelan bumi begitu saja."

Ichigo menarik sudut bibirnya. Perempuan ini benar-benar melupakan siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jika orang masih mempunyai akal sehat, dia pasti akan melarikan diri biarpun makhluk yang di hadapannya berwujud manusia. Bukan berarti Ichigo mengatakan Rukia tidak punya akal sehat. "Tidak. Kami tetap tinggal di tempat yang sama. Kau mungkin mau berkunjung," candanya.

Rukia mencibir. "Maaf, aku tidak mau membuatmu tersinggung atau apa, tetapi mereka mungkin akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Kau sendiri lihat, nyawaku hampir lenyap karena serigala perak barusan. Omong-omong, apakah kau melihatku berada di sini?"

"Pada awalnya aku berniat untuk mencari makan siang. Namun aku merasakan ada seorang Penghuni Luar—begitulah cara kami menyebut manusia—yang masuk ke wilayah kami. Aku memutar haluan dan di situlah aku menemukanmu. Itu sangat wajar karena ini memang sudah waktunya bagi kami untuk makan." Setelah selesai bercerita, Ichigo melirik Rukia yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan teliti. "Ini aneh, aku terlalu buruk dalam mengingat nama dan wajah seseorang sebelumnya."

"Pasti karena otak serigalamu yang bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Aku baru saja mengatakan kita lebih baik tidak berbicara di sini. Barusan kau bilang apa?—Aku. Sudah. Berada. Dalam. Wilayahmu. Baiklah, ayo keluar dari sini sebelum aku bermimpi buruk," ujar Rukia sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dia berjalan sambil berpegangan erat di lengan kaus hitam Ichigo yang panjang. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu baru menyadari sesuatu di tubuh Rukia saat dia berjalan berimpitan dengannya. Mereka sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan busur dan panah itu?"

"Oh, ini," Rukia mengangkat busurnya yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang mengilap. "Aku menggunakannya untuk berburu—baru memulainya hari ini. Ibuku tidak bisa lagi pergi ke hutan seperti dulu," kata gadis berusia 17 tahun itu dengan miris, "aku menggantikan pekerjaannya."

Ichigo diam tanpa sepatah kata apa pun tetapi wajahnya menyiratkan kekaguman. Ibunya itu seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjadi bahan jiplakan Rukia; mereka terlihat seperti anak kembar untuk pengecualian rambut serta usianya. "Maaf tentang ibumu yang sakit itu," kata Ichigo sambil menelengkan kepalanya. "Aku harap dia lekas sembuh."

Rukia tersenyum sebagai balasannya. "Boleh aku tahu _siapa_ dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Ichigo berhenti berjalan. Jarinya mematahkan ranting kayu yang menghalangi wajahnya. "Eh, aku?"

"Bukan," Rukia menggeleng, masih dengan wajah tersenyum. Mungkin untuk tidak memasang wajah ketakutan di depan Ichigo, lagi pula, ini pertanyaannya sendiri, kan? "Tapi dirimu yang _lain_."

"Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana," ujar Ichigo, menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidak semua dari kami berbahaya sebenarnya, walaupun _werewolf_ akan sangat ganas saat melihat manusia, tapi tidak denganku."

"Kenapa?"

Ichigo memutar bola matanya lama. "Eh, mungkin karena ibuku manusia," jawabnya dengan payah, Ichigo bingung dalam memilih kalimatnya. "Aku hanya terlahir sebagai makhluk ini, jadi ketahui siapa dirimu setelah lahir ke dunia dan beradaptasi—kutipan penuh dari ayahku."

Rukia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dan mengangguk. Walaupun berkata dengan mudah, tapi proses hidupnya selama 17 tahun ini tidak selancar omongannya. Rukia melihat Ichigo sebagai seseorang yang berpikiran dewasa dengan topeng remaja, tetapi semua yang dikatakannya bukan berarti benar. Ichigo bisa saja berbohong pada Rukia tentang 'beradaptasi' padahal dirinya sendiri belum menguasai itu.

"Jadi _werewolf_ yang tadi datang untuk menjadikanku makan siangnya?"

Ichigo menggosok dagunya dalam pose serius. "Kelihatannya begitu. Sudah kukatakan, _werewolf_ dan manusia yang berada dalam satu wilayah bukanlah ide bagus." Setelah mengatakan itu dahi Rukia langsung mengernyit. Ichigo menambahkan cepat-cepat, "Tapi, Rukia, kau bisa meyakinkan dirimu sendiri kalau aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Gadis itu berdeham, "Tidak ada ruginya kita sempat berkenalan pada hari itu. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi apa kalau bertemu dua ekor serigala sekaligus. Dan mereka _bukan_ serigala hutan," sambil membetulkan letak poninya.

_Werewolf_ remaja itu terkekeh. Matanya mengerling ke arah Rukia dengan raut wajah menenangkan. "Oh, sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah melahap daging manusia," akunya dengan tawa. Sebelum hawa dingin menjalar ke tulang belakangnya, Rukia segera menghentikan Ichigo. "Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup untuk bagian pengenalan hari ini. Bisa kita membicarakan hal lain?"

Sebenarnya gadis itu ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang bagaimana rasanya menjadi serigala jadi-jadian. Apakah masih ada hal lain yang disembunyikan Ichigo atau dia tidak mau memberitahunya? Tentu saja ada. Namun Rukia sudah terlanjur ketakutan mendengarnya.

Sejurus kemudian Rukia berhenti berjalan ketika dia menangkap sosok hewan berbulu daun kering di samping tubuh Ichigo. Dia menempelkan tangannya di perut Ichigo untuk membuatnya diam di tempat dan bisa sepenuhnya melihat hewan itu. Seekor rusa betina cantik yang tengah merumput sendirian ditangkap oleh manik Rukia yang bulat dan jernih. Gadis itu mengambil panahnya dan menarik tali busurnya hingga sejajar dengan telinga.

Tapi sebelum Rukia meluncurkan senjatanya, di samping, pemuda itu sudah melesat terlebih dahulu dengan kaki yang lincah dan tubuh agak direndahkan, hanya untuk menerkam leher rusa itu dengan kukunya yang panjang.

"Ichigo!" Rukia berseru saat mengejar _werewolf_ yang tidak menyulih wujudnya. Di lengan Ichigo sudah terdapat hewan mati itu tanpa luka yang berlebihan. Rukia menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Aku hanya mencoba untuk menolong." Ichigo membela dirinya sendiri. Dia merapikan bulunya yang berantakan lalu menyerahkannya pada Rukia dengan cengiran menyesal seolah-olah itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Rukia tercengang saat melihatnya, dia mengira Ichigo menyerangnya untuk dimakan, ternyata dia memberikannya pada Rukia.

Dengan canggung Rukia menerima hewan berkaki empat itu. "Terima kasih." Melihat luka cakar di lehernya yang merah membuat Rukia bergidik. "Kupikir kau mau melakukan tujuan utamamu ke sini."

"Nah, lupakan saja, aku bisa menahannya hingga nanti sore," kata Ichigo sambil bercanda.

Sejujurnya bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Rukia, tetapi, _apakah dia bisa menahan diri dengan makanan yang tepat berdiri di sampingnya?_ Dengan keyakinan Ichigo tidak akan melakukan itu, Rukia mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Apakah itu termasuk keunggulan _werewolf_-mu?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali," kata Ichigo, menahan desakan untuk menertawakan kepolosan Rukia dan hal terakhir yang dia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum. Untung Rukia terlalu serius untuk mengartikan senyum sindiran yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Kelihatannya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," ujar Rukia memecah keheningan. Begitu pula keharmonisan mereka. Mata Ichigo mendelik.

"Kau ingin pulang?"

Walaupun hanya bertanya, tetapi tersirat nada kecewa di dalamnya. Kening Ichigo sedikit mengernyit seolah-olah dia baru saja mendengar hal yang paling mustahil dilakukan di dunia. Rukia menghela napas, mencoba untuk membuat matanya menatap kalung itu, bukan pada pemiliknya. Dia menjawab, "Ya." Tapi malah terdengar seperti cekatan di tenggorokannya. Entah kenapa Rukia mendadak menjadi tidak bersemangat. "Ibuku sakit, harus ada yang menjaganya."

Dengan berat hati pemuda itu mengangguk. Aneh bagaimana perasaannya sendiri bisa membuatnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda di depan gadis anggun ini. Dia berjalan mendekat dan menatap kedua bola mata itu dalam-dalam, mencari sosoknya yang mungkin terpantul dan _diharapkan_ olehnya. "Hanya... berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali lagi."

"Aku akan." Rukia tersenyum simpul, dan untuk sesaat dia bisa melihat sosok Ichigo kecil di hadapannya, sama seperti dulu, namun perpisahan mereka tidak membuat kedua belah pihak terlihat murung. Dan waktu itu Ichigo tidak memintanya untuk kembali lagi.

Sebelum gadis mungil itu sempat memutar tubuhnya untuk pulang, Ichigo menyentakkan kepala Rukia ke dadanya, memeluknya penuh kasih sayang, dan mencium puncuk kepalanya. Matanya terpejam saat aroma lavender yang kuat menyengat hidung serta mengisi kantung paru-parunya. Ichigo menempelkan keningnya kepada Rukia setelah mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Giliran hawa panas yang menjajah pipi Rukia, dan mata violetnya melebar; kaget bercampur takut.

"Maaf," bisik Ichigo lirih, "aku hanya memberikan salam perpisahan," katanya sambil nyengir, dan tiba-tiba saja jantung Rukia berdetak lebih kencang—dia mencoba menutupinya karena takut jika pemuda jangkung itu bisa melihat detakannya dari dekat. Rukia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sosok manusia setengah serigala ini begitu tampan—hormon mungkin sudah menguasainya—dan baru kali ini dia mempunyai cowok yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, mencium puncuk kepalanya, serta memberikan kehangatan yang tidak tampak namun dapat dirasakan. Getaran-getaran itu sudah membuat instingnya yang terpendam kembali bangkit dan mengantarkan perasaan yang menggelitik di sekujur tubuhnya. Rukia tertawa dengan lemah.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya seolah-olah kita akan benar-benar berpisah? Aku sudah membuat janjiku denganmu," kata Rukia setelah mereka sama-sama melepaskan diri.

Ichigo hanya bisa meneduhkan pandangannya tanpa memberikan jawaban apa-apa. _Rukia benar_. Saat untuk mereka berpisah itu tidak ada. _Sekarang, tidak ada lagi_.

Sebelum Ichigo membatalkan niatnya untuk membiarkan gadis itu pulang ke wilayahnya sendiri, dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Pergilah. Aku khawatir jika matahari sudah menurunkan tirainya, para _werewolf_ akan keluar untuk mencari kudapan mereka."

"Baiklah." Rukia mengeratkan gendongannya pada hasil buruan pertamanya, walaupun bukan dia yang melakukan. "Sampai besok, Ichigo."

Dengan beban berat di lengannya, Rukia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju perbatasan hingga tiba di desanya. Senyum Ichigo memudar saat itu juga ketika melihat punggung mungil itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Dan sekarang barulah terasa kalau bumi tengah memutar waktunya lagi. Tidak ada Rukia, tidak ada lagi berburu, tidak ada obrolan-obrolan yang menyenangkan.

Sama seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu.

(*)(*)(*)

Langkah kakinya yang tersendat-sendat ternyata sudah membawanya ke perbatasan. Rukia mengelap pergi keringatnya yang sebesar biji jagung setiap kali mengalir turun melewati pelipisnya. Cahaya matahari membakar ubun-ubunnya, ditambah dengan beban berat rusa itu, Rukia merasa kedua kakinya tidak bisa berpijak lagi.

Namun, beruntung sekali gadis itu karena ada seseorang yang melihatnya di sana. Justru karena bentuk tubuhnya yang kecil dia mudah dilihat dan menjadi perhatian bagi yang benar-benar mengenalnya. Orang itu menghampiri Rukia yang sudah setengah sadar.

"Sini biar kubantu."

Rukia terlonjak saat melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah berada di depannya. "Grimmjow! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini?"

Rambutnya yang berwarna biru menyengat mata Rukia saat mendongak. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Satu-satunya teman laki-laki yang dikenal Rukia di desa Karakura. Dia mengambil tubuh hewan itu dari gendongan Rukia. "Sejak aku melihatmu. Perempuan tidak seharusnya membawa beban berat, apalagi jika tubuh mereka kecil dan rapuh. Kau bisa pingsan dalam sedetik."

Rukia bisa bernapas lega setelah beban itu terangkat dari tubuhnya. Ternyata memang tidak mudah. "Terima kasih. Omong-omong, kau sedang keluar atau apa?"

Mereka berkenalan saat Rukia sedang menemani ayahnya bekerja di gudang. Pada waktu itu datang seorang pelanggan laki-laki dengan bocah cowok berambut biru berdiri di sampingnya. Pelanggan itu bernama Sousuke Aizen dan, setelah berbicara banyak hal, Rukia mengetahui nama anak cowok itu adalah Grimmjow. Mereka langsung mengakrabkan diri saat itu juga seolah-olah sudah saling kenal. Saat melihat Grimmjow, Byakuya mengasumsikan tampaknya dia bukanlah bocah bandel seperti anak-anak cowok lainnya, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir akan pergaulan putrinya. Usianya dua tahun lebih tua daripada Rukia.

"Ya, aku keluar untuk mengantarkan apel-apel pesanan Bibi Unohana, dia pelanggan pertama kami sekaligus yang memesan paling banyak. Lalu, kebetulan aku melihatmu berada di sini dan tampaknya butuh bantuan."

"Tubuhku membuat segalanya semakin sulit," rutuk Rukia dengan suara pelan. Seandainya tubuhnya proporsional, dia tidak mungkin kesulitan menggendong hewan itu seperti yang Grimmjow lakukan sekarang—atau Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya saat dia berjalan merendengi Grimmjow. "Aku harus mencari uang untuk membeli obat ibuku. Dia sekarang sakit keras dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berbaring di ranjangnya."

Wajah Grimmjow turut prihatin setelah mendengarnya, tetapi dia melanjutkan, "Bukan, maksudku, kenapa kau lebih memilih untuk berburu sedangkan masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang, kau tahu, tidak membahayakan nyawamu atau semacamnya."

"Sekarang kau mulai berbicara seperti ayahku. Dengar, Grimmjow, berburu akan memberi penghasilan yang lebih besar daripada apa pun," katanya seolah-olah sedang memberi nasihat. Grimmjow mengangguk-angguk saja. "Lagi pula, aku tidak mempunyai jiwa berbisnis yang baik sepertimu atau Aizen. Talenta ayahku lebih kepada membuat senjata-senjata dan peralatan."

"Bagus untukmu," balas pemuda itu sambil menyibakkan tirai yang menghalangi kepalanya saat melewati sebuah kedai sayur. Mereka mencoba untuk mencari penjual daging, namun mayoritas lebih kepada sayur dan buah-buahan. "Aku kelihatan seperti orang idiot yang mengantarkan buah apel. Bukankah itu pekerjaan untuk perempuan?"

Bayangan Grimmjow yang memakai celemek hijau pupus dan membawa kardus-kardus berisi apel di dalamnya membuat Rukia terkekeh. "Tidak juga. Bukankah itu bisa memperlihatkan sisi kebaikanmu? Wajahmu terkadang membuat orang-orang ketakutan."

Grimmjow tampaknya tidak menerima karena dia berakhir dengan mencibir. "Oh ya, penduduk desa ini memang begitu. Tidak heran kalau kebanyakan dari mereka keras kepala," katanya. Pupilnya menunjuk ke wajah porselen gadis itu.

Rukia menghela napas saat menemukan toko yang memajang berbagai daging segar, dia menarik lengan Grimmjow lalu membiarkannya mengambil alih.

Ketika hewan mati itu diletakkan di atas papan kayu, mata Grimmjow sedikit melebar. Hanya sedikit dan itu membuat perubahan besar di raut wajah Rukia. Gadis itu melihat apa yang mata biru itu tuju dan dia bisa tahu sekarang.

Tiga garis cakar hasil perbuatan Ichigo, terlihat jelas di hadapannya.

Grimmjow mendapat kesadarannya kembali setelah kepingan emas dilemparkan di atas meja. "Terima kasih," ujar pemilik toko daging tersebut saat Grimmjow melesakkannya ke dalam kantung dan menarik Rukia pergi dari sana.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tuntutnya setelah mereka mendapat tempat yang sepi untuk berbicara.

"Apa?"

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa luka cakar itu ada pada hewan buruanmu. Apakah kau memelihara kuku panjang diam-diam?" Mata biru Grimmjow menyipit saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Rukia menarik napas sepanjang mungkin.

"Katakan saja aku sudah menemukan hewan itu dalam keadaan mati dengan luka cakar," balas gadis itu tenang. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu keberadaan _werewolf_ kenalannya pada siapa pun. Termasuk orangtuanya sendiri. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu berbahaya?"

"Tentu saja, Rukia." Grimmjow membelalak padanya. Dia tidak terlihat marah, hanya khawatir. "Bagaimana jika predator yang menyerangnya belum benar-benar pergi? Sejauh yang kutahu, hewan tidak mungkin meninggalkan buruannya dalam keadaan sepenuhnya utuh."

Rukia tidak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. Semua yang dikatakan sahabatnya masuk di akal, sementara jika Rukia membohong lebih jauh, dia akan terperangkap di sini seharian bersama interogatornya. Dia berdeham saat merasakan tenggorokannya kering. "Baiklah, baik. Aku hanya beruntung saja hari ini, lain kali aku tidak akan melakukan hal serupa."

Grimmjow menarik tubuhnya ke belakang sambil memejamkan mata. "Kau tahu, hutan bukan tempat untuk bermain-main. Pengalamanmu belum cukup banyak sebagai seorang pemburu hewan." Kemudian dia bergumam, "Bagaimana Byakuya bisa mengizinkannya melakukan pekerjaan berisiko ini?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Grimmjow." Tiba-tiba saja Rukia lelah untuk berbicara lagi, dia berjalan melewati pemuda itu tanpa segan-segan. Lagi pula, bukan sepenuhnya salah Grimmjow. "Aku sangat menghargainya—sungguh."

Dengan kedua alis yang sudah berkerut, dia menatap gadis itu yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak mengatakan apa pun. Sebelum punggung gadis mungil itu benar-benar menghilang dari sudut pandangnya, Grimmjow merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya lalu berlari kecil untuk mengejar Rukia.

Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan yang kurus itu dan menjejalkan koin-koin emas di telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

"Ini milikmu, kan?" tanyanya tanpa melihat ke wajah Rukia, ada dua garis lengkungan di dahinya, "Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh."

Rukia melongo di tempatnya, mengerjap dua kali setelah Grimmjow pergi dari sana, meninggalkannya sendirian. Kepingan emas itu bergemerincing di tangan Rukia saat dia menggoyangkannya.

Sahabatnya sudah tidak ada di mana-mana, jadi dengan uang seadanya dan perasaan gembira, Rukia pun berjalan pulang.

(*)(*)(*)

"Penasaran, semakin penasaran saja."

Gadis Kuchiki itu duduk termenung di kursi santainya yang tampak tua dan lapuk. Kursi itu sengaja diletakkan tepat menghadap keluar jendela di kamarnya karena hanya itu yang bisa menjernihkan kembali kepala Rukia—melihat aktivitas penduduk yang tiada habis—dan termasuk ke dalam rutinitas sehari-harinya. Dia bersandar setelah mengosongkan kantung paru-parunya kemudian menarik oksigen yang baru.

Hisana memberikan senyum yang lemah saat melihat putri semata wayangnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan koin-koin itu di atas meja kecil, tepat di samping kepala ranjang. Tubuh ibunya sudah sangat lemah dan kurus kerempeng, terbaring seperti helaian kain sutra membuat Rukia nyaris tersayat melihat keadaannya. Gadis dengan lembayung violet itu ingin menemani sang ibu di tepi ranjangnya, tapi Hisana menggenggam tangan Rukia sambil mencoba untuk mengatakan, _"Pergilah untuk istirahat di kamarmu."_

Jadi di sinilah gadis itu sekarang, dalam kamarnya yang kecil, entah harus melakukan apa sementara dia bisa mengintip ayahnya dari kejauhan. Tampak tua dan lelah, ditambah cucuran keringat serta hilir mudik orang-orang. Rukia yang seperti itu pasti sudah lari tunggang langgang ke rumahnya. Dia memutar bola matanya ke arah yang lain sebelum pikirannya meracau ke mana-mana, dan berakhir pada busur serta tas berisi anak panah yang digantungnya di tembok.

Rok cokelat pudar milik gadis itu berdesir seiring dia berdiri dari kursinya yang mengeluarkan bunyi derit kesakitan. Dia menghela napas sambil menyentuhkan jari-jarinya ke bulu yang berada di ujung anak panahnya. Melihatnya satu persatu, seolah-olah memastikan mereka lengkap dan masih berada di sana.

Matanya kemudian teralih pada buku-buku tebal di atas meja nakasnya yang berwarna abu-abu polos. Benar juga. Rukia belum mengembalikan buku-buku milik perpustakaan itu sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dia senang menghabiskan sisa-sisa sorenya dengan membaca buku di sofa ditemani secangkir susu cokelat hangat atau sambil mengobrol dengan ayahnya tentang bagaimana pekerjaannya hari itu. Sungguh damai setiap detik yang dilewatinya dan ironis mengetahui bagaimana detik sebelumnya mampu membuatnya terbunuh.

Tangannya kemudian meraih buku itu, memeriksa ke dalamnya jika ia sudah benar-benar habis dibaca lalu menutupnya lagi. Rukia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan desa.

Dan, meminjam beberapa buku lagi bukan ide buruk rasanya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Naruzhea AiChi:** Oke, oke. Ini sudah di-update. Makasih Review-nya! :D

**Izumi Kagawa:** Salam kenal juga~ Oke, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih Review-nya! :D

**Chappy:** Ya, ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf kalo lama, makasih Review-nya! :D

**uzumaki . kuchiki: **Hohoho, saya yakin pasti bakal ada yang nanya. Biasanya saya suka lupa jelasin di A/N. Jadi, sebelum fic ini dibuat, saya sempet search di mbah google tentang semua hal yang berhubungan sama werewolf. Ada yg bilang, orang yg lahir pas malam bulan purnama bisa berubah jadi serigala jadi2an—gak tau sih itu bener apa nggak. Yaah, mungkin agak2 nyerempet ke kutukan juga. Kalo kalung itu, anggep aja Masaki memberikan semacam jampi2 XD. Oke, ini sudah di-update. Makasih Review-nya! :D

**sykisan:** Hehe, makasih buat Review-nya! :D

**krabby paty:** Iya, semacam benda yg keramat begitu XD *plak* Ooh, kalo soal Rukia nggak kok, baca terus aja supaya nggak penasaran ;) Makasih ya Review-nya! :D

**hendrik . widyawati:** Bagi ke saya ya kalo udah nemu XD *plak* Di sini sudah terjawaab, hehehe. Makasih Review-nya! :D

**curio cherry:** Iya, kebetulan banget Kubo membuat Rukia lahir tanggal 14 Januari. Dan "wolf moon" ini sebutan orang2 Native America pada malam purnama di Januari (source: Wiki). Rukia bukan werewolf kok, di sini dia manusia biasa, hehe. Makasih ya Review-nya! :D

**Kazuma-kun:** Halo~ Yup2, santai aja kok, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih Review-nya! :D

**Kanzaki asamu:** Oke, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih Review-nya! :D

Oh iya, sebelum saya lupa menjelaskan, saat Ichigo balik ke wujud manusianya bajunya gak robek2 kayak di film2 itu kok, hohoho. Soalnya bakal laen lagi ceritanya kalo bajunya robek dan dia berakhir dengan telanjang *dor*

Hmm, kayaknya hanya itu aja ya yang saya jelasin. Jika ada yg ketinggalan, silakan tanyakan di kotak Review~ Jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu perpustakaan desa, mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka, lalu tercium bau kayu oak yang samar-samar. Rak berwarna cokelat dan hitam menjumpai penglihatannya yang sudah tidak asing lagi terhadap tempat ini, berjejer dengan rapi di setiap sudut dinding. Kali terakhir Rukia datang ke sini tidak ada meja serta kursi tambahan yang sekarang telah ada di hadapannya. Dindingnya dilapisi dengan lukisan-lukisan beragam motif, tidak lupa dengan keterangan nama pelukisnya di pojok kiri bawah. Langkah kaki Rukia teredam oleh karpet berwarna merah dengan corak kelopak bunga emas di sisinya.

"Hei, Nanao, ingat aku?" Rukia menghampiri konter sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat. Wanita berkacamata kucing itu mendongak dari koran yang dibacanya lalu membelalakkan mata.

"Oh, hai, Kuchiki!" serunya sambil melipat kertas di tangannya. Beberapa orang menengok ke Nanao sambil menyipitkan mata. Tanpa ada hitungan detik, dia sudah memegang pulpen hijaunya. "Apa kau datang ke sini untuk meminjam buku lagi?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahu lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku yang ada di tangannya. "Pertama, aku ingin mengembalikan ini semua. Kedua, ya, aku ingin membawa beberapa buku lagi."

"Silakan, silakan," sambut Nanao sambil melayangkan tangannya ke jejeran rak. Rukia tersenyum lalu mengembalikan berlapis-lapis kertas itu ke tempat semulanya.

Rukia melintasi seluruh ruangan itu, tetapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Jarinya yang ramping menelusuri jilid buku yang kasar dan berdebu. Setelah selesai menjelajah, Rukia hampir menyerah pada kegiatannya berburu buku, tetapi sebuah buku bersampul hitam mencurigakan menarik perhatiannya.

Ia sendirian, terpisah dari buku-buku yang lain, dan tidak ada keterangan di mana seharusnya ia berkumpul. Punggung buku itu bermotif retakan-retakan seperti gempa yang membelah litosfer. Tidak ada judul, tetapi Rukia baru sadar kalau retakan tersebut—entah sengaja dibuat seperti itu atau tidak—membentuk empat garis cakar. Garis cakar mimpi buruknya.

Rukia mencari tempat yang sepi untuknya membaca. Ah, kebetulan di pojok belakang, terhalang di antara rak-rak, ada satu kursi yang kosong dan meja bundar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kakinya sudah melangkah ke sana, menarik kursi dan mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin.

Gadis dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu itu langsung membuka halaman tengahnya. Sebagian besar hanya berupa tulisan-tulisan kecil yang membuat dahi Rukia harus mengernyit saat membacanya. Dan sebagian lagi berupa gambar-gambar yang mengilap, foto-foto buram yang masih berwarna abu-abu-hitam-putih. Rukia membalik-balik halamannya kembali dengan harapan akan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Tangannya berhenti membalik-balik halaman saat melihat gambar tangan seekor _werewolf_ dan seorang wanita di satu halaman penuh.

Gambar itu—entah bagaimana—membuat gelenyar sedingin es merambat ke tulang belakangnya. Serigala yang menyerupai manusia itu tengah menggigit pinggang wanita yang terkulai di sisinya. Matanya berupa lingkaran sebesar bola pingpong dan tidak mempunyai pupil. Dia berdiri dengan dua kaki di belakangnya dan memakai celana sebatas lutut yang sudah robek di sana-sini.

Ini bukan _werewolf_, pikir Rukia saat melihat keseluruhan karya itu, setidaknya tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benang satu pun.

Tentu saja matanya segera mencari-cari keterangan gambar itu. Di halaman selanjutnya, Rukia sekarang mengetahui kalau itu hanyalah imajinasi seseorang terhadap makhluk mitos ini, si pelukis bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa _werewolf_ yang sebenarnya. Sekali lagi, ini hanya pemikiran dan imajinasinya.

Tanpa disadari Rukia menarik napas yang lega. Mendengar monster itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi penduduk desa Karakura. Tetapi melihat makhluk itu di depan mata merupakan sesuatu yang benar-benar baru. Dan Rukia sudah merasakan keduanya.

Sambil bergidik, Rukia menutup halaman itu dan melihat sisanya. Dia tiba di bab terakhir, dengan judul _shapeshifter_, dicetak tebal-tebal dengan huruf yang tegak. Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di halaman itu, bersih tanpa ada setitik tinta menempel di sana. Rukia menekuk alisnya dengan air muka penasaran, dia membalik halaman berikutnya, tetapi dia sudah sampai pada punggung bukunya. Tidak ada keterangan maupun ilustrasi di halaman kosong itu.

Rukia mengira bahwa kertas ini mungkin memang disengajakan untuk dibiarkan kosong. Tapi, cetakan judulnya itu sama seperti di bab-bab yang lain, bukannya tulisan tangan. Hampir sebagian besar bab yang dibaca Rukia itu terdapat isinya, walaupun mereka hanya menggunakan prediksi dan belum dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya.

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? _Shapeshifter_. Rukia akan mengingat nama itu baik-baik.

Setelah menyelundupkan buku itu ke belakang rak yang sendirian lagi, Rukia cepat-cepat memilih buku apa saja yang dilihatnya. Dia mengisi nama pengunjung di daftar milik Nanao, lalu menerima ucapan terima kasih darinya.

"Hei, omong-omong, apa kau mengetahui buku bersampul hitam yang tidak terdapat judulnya?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk tempat buku yang dimaksudnya itu di pojok perpustakaan. Nanao menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Buku apa?"

"Itu," tunjuk Rukia lagi lebih tinggi, sayangnya mata Nanao tidak bisa melihat lebih jauh lagi. Dia menggeleng pasrah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa buku yang kau maksudkan, Kuchiki," katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya ke pangkal batang hidungnya. "Aku baru bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan tiga tahun terakhir, ingat? Mungkin penjaga yang lama tahu asal usul buku itu."

"Eh, sebenarnya, jika kau benar-benar punya waktu luang, cobalah untuk membacanya. Aku rasa orang-orang sengaja meninggalkan halaman itu kosong melompong," kata Rukia sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya, seolah-olah sedang memberitahu sebuah rahasia. Nanao dengan wajah tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengangguk lalu melihat gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu keluar perpustakaan.

(*)(*)(*)

Matahari sudah setengah tenggelam di garis horisontal, membuat langit tampak kemerah-merahan dan diarungi hawa yang dingin. Para predator mulai menampakkan diri mereka untuk berburu, hutan tidak pernah tenang baik siang maupun malam.

"Kau yakin kalau itu benar-benar Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya kepada sosok serigala besar yang berada di belakangnya, tengah memerhatikannya sedemikan rupa. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sedang bersantai di bawah pohon dekat perbatasannya, menunggu hingga malam tiba untuk dia beristirahat. Dari cara Renji mengatakan "Rukia Kuchiki" sama seperti "oh-aku-tidak-percaya-kalau-manusia-itu-ada".

Sambil mengusir pergi pikiran konyolnya, Ichigo menjawab dengan tenang, "Kau dengar aku. Mata violet, postur tubuh pendek, dan rambut hitam, apa lagi yang dibutuhkan hingga dia benar-benar menjadi Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ichigo pernah menceritakan gadis ini kepada sahabatnya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sebelas tahun yang lalu, Ichigo habis-habisan membela kalau Rukia mungkin bukan manusia yang jahat. Dia ingat saat beranjak usia 11 tahun, Ichigo kerap kali melihat gadis itu berjalan beriringan dengan ibunya. Hanya mengintip dari balik semak-semak tanpa memunculkan dirinya sedikit pun. Bukan berarti dia seorang penguntit, mengetahui Rukia datang sesekali ke hutan saja sudah membuat hatinya lega.

Ichigo hanya melakukan tugasnya untuk tidak bercerita terlalu banyak kepada Rukia.

Renji mendengus. "Kau tahu kalau itu bukan satu-satunya. Ibunya—"

"Ya, Renji, itu benar-benar Rukia," potong Ichigo dengan cepat, menekan tiap perkataannya. Sedetik kemudian, raut wajahnya berpikir kalau sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengganti subjek pembicaraan, maka itu yang dilakukannya. "Renji, bagaimana menurutmu ayahku?"

Keempat kakinya yang berisi dan kokoh itu berjalan menghampiri Ichigo. Duduk di sampingnya seperti seekor anjing yang taat pada majikannya. "Bukan karena dia jarang memerhatikanmu kau jadi bertanya seperti itu padaku."

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku serius, dan bukan karena aku membencinya atau apa. Mau tidak mau aku mengakui kalau dia adalah lentera untuk kelompok kita."

Renji menjulurkan lidah _pink_-nya yang panjang. "Dia keren, kau tahu itu. Dan, beberapa tahun kemudian, lentera itu akan diserahkan kepadamu. Untukmu. Kau tahu betapa gilanya bisa menjadi _alpha_ dalam kawanan _werewolf_!" seru Renji, tetapi karena suaranya yang begitu berat, dia tidak tampak seperti bocah yang semangat melainkan terlalu tua untuk usianya yang baru 17 tahun. Ichigo tahu Renji sangat menginginkan gelar itu, tapi, demi Tuhan, di mata Ichigo itu akan membuatnya sibuk setiap waktu!

"Sayang sekali aku tidak terkesan untuk dipanggil seperti itu, Renji. Apa jadinya jika yang memimpin kelompok adalah seekor _werewolf_ yang lahir dari... manusia!" seru Ichigo sambil mendorong tubuhnya hingga berdiri. Renji menegurnya dengan mengeluarkan sedikit geraman. Pemuda itu sadar akan kalimatnya lalu membetulkan dengan malu-malu, "Maaf, aku hanya... kau tahu, ini tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya."

Sebelum Renji sempat menyahut, ada kawannya datang menghampiri ke tempat mereka. Ichigo pernah melihatnya sekali atau dua kali tapi dia tidak ingat siapa gerangan. Lagi pula _werewolf_ muda itu bukan datang untuk Ichigo, tetapi kepada Renji. Mereka berbicara sambil tertawa sesekali, Ichigo mengabaikan mereka dengan mengambil tempat duduknya kembali.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat apakah aku bisa menangkap beberapa untukmu. Ichigo—"di sini kepala Renji beralih kepada temannya yang bersurai oranye—"aku harus pergi, kita bisa membicarakan ini lain waktu."

Komentar pedas sudah berada di ujung lidah Ichigo tetapi dia menelannya kembali karena mereka berdua segera meninggalkan tempat. Sambil mengembuskan napas, Ichigo bersandar kembali di batang pohon yang rimbun itu dan memejamkan matanya. Angin senja dengan nakal bermain-main di sekitar rambutnya, dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Rukia berenang-renang di benaknya.

Ichigo membuka mata dan duduk dengan tegak. Dia melirik ke sarang mereka yang tidak jauh dari perbatasan lalu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ada beberapa yang berada dalam wujud manusianya, tetapi sebagian besar lebih senang memamerkan bulu serigalanya. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? pikir Ichigo, jatuh hati pada Rukia hanya akan memperbesar kemungkinan nyawanya terancam. Untuk sejenak itu memberi gambaran saat Rukia diserang oleh _werewolf_ perak yang kelaparan. Mendadak, entah dari mana datangnya, Ichigo merasa gelisah.

Tidak. Bukan apa yang sudah kulakukan, tetapi apa yang sudah ayahku lakukan. Ichigo kembali tenggelam ke dasar pikirannya, sorot matanya sendu saat melihat rumput melambai-lambai di depan matanya. Pemuda itu masih ingat saat dulu ayahnya bercerita kalau ibu kandungnya adalah seorang manusia. Dia tahu walaupun sang ibu sudah tiada, Isshin masih tetap mencintainya.

Dan, pada waktu itu juga, Ichigo hanya menatap ayahnya dengan wajah polos milik anak kecil berusia lima tahun.

Sang Kurosaki muda mendorong tubuhnya untuk berdiri dari rumput, menepuk-nepuk belakang celana jins-nya lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam guanya.

Apa yang akan Ibu lakukan kalau kau masih hidup?

(*)(*)(*)

"Ichigo, kau di sana?"

"Ya?" Saat namanya dipanggil, Ichigo segera mendongak untuk melihat ke arah bibir gua. Karena gelap, matanya belum dapat beradaptasi dengan baik, tapi sosok itu datang menghampiri. Dengan sesuatu yang cukup besar di sampingnya.

"Di mana Renji? Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?" tanyanya setelah mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Ichigo. Dia sudah tahu kalau Ichigo hanya akan berada di samping cowok berambut merah itu tanpa terkecuali.

Ichigo mengerang karena kepalanya terantuk batu saat mencoba bersandar di dinding gua. "Dia pergi bersama satu _werewolf_ kecil—entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan." Mata berwarna cokelatnya melirik manusia itu. "Apa kau datang ke sini untuk suatu tujuan, Senna?"

Perempuan yang seumuran dengannya itu tertawa dengan rendah dan tetap bermelodi. "Tentu saja, ayahmu yang menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pada barang bawaannya yang ternyata adalah seekor kijang. Ichigo menaikkan satu alis dengan tegang. Senna menghela napasnya dengan letih. "Lagi-lagi kau menyendiri, apakah itu akan membuat ayahmu senang?"

Karena belum mencari makan sejak bertemu Rukia tadi, Ichigo tidak mengindahkan kata-kata kawannya. Bola matanya menggelap selama sedetik lalu mulai muncul taring di sekitar mulutnya. "Ada yang salah?" dia balas bertanya sambil mencoba untuk menyantap makanannya.

Perempuan itu menyelipkan rambut ungu gelapnya ke belakang telinga. "Kau mungkin harus berubah."

Ichigo menutup mulutnya kembali setelah dibuka lebar-lebar. Darah mulai menetes-netes dari telapak tangannya yang tengah menggenggam daging rusa itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba untuk memakai celana pendek besok, lalu mengecat rambutku menjadi hitam, dan menantang kalian untuk berkelahi satu-satu."

"Oh, tutup mulut," gerutu Senna sambil menyipitkan mata mendengar candaan temannya. Ichigo menyeringai lalu melanjutkan makannya. Senna lebih dianggap seorang kakak yang cerewet bagi Ichigo daripada temannya. Dia sering menjahili gadis berkuncir satu itu di saat senggang ketika mereka masih kecil. Tetapi saat beranjak remaja, mereka mulai mengambil jalannya masing-masing. Ichigo tidak lagi berbicara dengan Senna hampir beberapa hari terakhir ini, mereka bahkan jarang bertemu.

Mendadak ada suara tembakan di sekitar hutan, membuat Ichigo dan Senna melebarkan pupil matanya. Daging yang sebagian masih ada dia tinggalkan begitu saja untuk keluar dari gua. Ada beberapa burung gagak yang terbang pergi menggaok-gaok di langit, seperti tinta yang terciprat di atas kanvas putih, dan beberapa pohon terguncang di tempatnya. Serigala-serigala itu menggeram dan bulu mereka meremang. Ichigo menunggu dengan was-was jika ada tembakan yang selanjutnya, tetapi semua kembali hening.

"Oh, Renji, jangan-jangan," Senna terbata-bata saat mengatakan kalimatnya.

Isshin, sang pemimpin kelompok langsung berseru ke tengah kerumunan. "Kembalilah ke tempat kalian! Tidak ada yang pergi ke sana atau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!"

Darah Ichigo membuncah ke puncak kepalanya. Suara peluru bukanlah suara yang bersahabat untuk _werewolf_. Ini sudah tidak jarang terjadi, tetapi Ichigo benar-benar mengkhawatirkan temannya untuk kali ini. "Aku harus memeriksanya! Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang menjadi sasaran pemburu itu!" Ichigo tidak akan menerima jika sahabatnya yang menjadi korban dan, saat itu juga, Isshin langsung menatap tajam padanya. Bukannya mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak, tapi siapa yang tahu?

"Tidak boleh," suaranya menggelegar dan secara tidak sadar Ichigo mengambil satu langkah mundur yang kecil. "Mereka membawa senjata. Dan, walaupun begitu, aku yakin Renji akan baik-baik saja."

Senna mencoba untuk menghentikan Ichigo, tetapi pemuda itu sudah terlanjur menarik napas dengan cepat. Punggungnya naik turun, dan ketika mendongak, irisnya sudah berubah menjadi emas yang menyengat. "Kau—"

Semua kawanan _werewolf_ sudah siap pada tempatnya untuk mencegat Ichigo jika lelaki itu membantah sang ketua dan ingin melarikan diri, alih-alih dia malah membeku di tempatnya kemudian tersentak. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga, kemudian udara langsung menyeruak ke dalam paru-parunya seolah-olah dia baru muncul ke permukaan air. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan gravitasi langsung menarik punggungnya. Ichigo terbatuk dan mencengkeram lehernya. Senna, beberapa _werewolf_, dan bahkan ayahnya sendiri langsung menghampiri putranya. Semua tampak terkejut, ketakutan, dan tentu saja, merasa aneh.

Ichigo masih bernapas dengan susah payah, suaranya tercekik, dan bola matanya melotot—seolah-olah akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang _terjadi_?" Suara Senna pecah dalam kengeriannya melihat Ichigo yang seperti kerasukan. Anak-anak anjing itu ada yang mengaing ketakutan, lalu lari tunggang langgang mencari tempat aman. Wajah Isshin menjadi terguncang saat melihat putra semata wayangnya mengerang kesakitan—dia terus mencengkeram lehernya hingga memerah—padahal tidak ada apa-apa di detik sebelumnya. Dia menyulih wujudnya menjadi manusia kembali.

Pria setengah baya itu memerintahkan kepada siapa saja yang berada di sana. "Tolong, bawa Ichigo ke dalam gua dan baringkan dia di sana." Setelah itu dia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Matanya penuh sorot keseriusan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Tubuh Ichigo tiba-tiba menjadi diam dan matanya terkatup, bernapas kelelahan, kemudian serigala yang lain mengangkut Ichigo di bahu bidangnya.

Senna tidak berani mengikuti dan hanya berlutut terisak di tempat Ichigo ambruk. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja disaksikannya, melihat temannya mengejang tiba-tiba membuat mentalnya menjadi syok.

Isshin menghampiri dengan jantung bertalu-talu. Walaupun hawanya dingin, tetapi terbit keringat di sekitar wajahnya. "Apa yang dilakukannya sebelum bunyi senapan itu?"

Senna menarik napas panjang yang tersendat-sendat sebelum menjawab, "Dia hanya makan dari hewan buruan yang diberikan olehmu, tidak ada yang aneh sampai tiba-tiba..." Sisa kata selanjutnya ditelan bulat-bulat dan perempuan itu menekuk kedua lututnya sampai ke dagu. "Oh, astaga," katanya dengan pasrah dan ketakutan, bercampur menjadi satu dalam dirinya. "Paman, apakah Ichigo pernah mengalami hal serupa sebelumnya?"

Isshin menggeleng sebagai jawabannya dan dia menambahkan, "Senna, beristirahatlah dulu untuk hari ini. Biar aku yang melihat keadaan Ichigo."

Sejurus kemudian, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Isshin, gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan dengan muram menuju biliknya. Walaupun sangat khawatir, dia tidak berani melihat ke dalam gua Ichigo; wajahnya dipalingkan dan berjalan dengan cepat-cepat.

Sang ayah menengok ke dalam, melihat beberapa serigala tengah mengendus-endus di sekitar putranya, dan saat menyadari pemimpin kelompok mereka datang, kawanan serigala itu segera mundur untuk memberikannya ruang. Kedua alis Ichigo mengerut di dalam tidurnya, dan ada hawa panas yang menguar di sekitar tubuhnya sehingga membuat peluh membanjiri leher bajunya. Ichigo sedikit mengerang dan jari-jarinya mengeras selama beberapa detik hanya untuk kembali normal lagi. Liontin yang juga tergeletak di lehernya membuat wajah Isshin semakin layu.

Masaki, apakah kau yang memberikan hukuman untuk putra kita?

(*)(*)(*)

Keesokannya, Ichigo dikejutkan oleh suara yang tidak asing lagi di depan gua tempat dia beristirahat. Kepalanya begitu berat saat diangkat, tetapi dia masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya walaupun kehilangan kiblat. Dia berjalan dengan susah payah untuk keluar dan, ketika disengat oleh matahari, Ichigo berhenti di tempatnya untuk beradaptasi.

Seseorang dengan rambut merah dikuncir ke atas itu sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Lagi-lagi melakukan aktivitas rutinnya untuk melatih dua di antara kawanan _werewolf_ untuk bertahan hidup. Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu bukan fatamorgana. Tapi, hei, tidak mungkin ada fatamorgana di pagi hari, bukan?

"Renji...? Kaukah itu?"

Sahabatnya memutar tubuh saat namanya disebut. Ichigo tengah menatapnya sedemikian rupa dalam ketidakpercayaan. Sebelum dia sempat menambahkan, Renji langsung memotongnya dengan sebal. "Kau seolah-olah ingin mengatakan kalau aku mati ditembak pemburu yang kemarin, kan? Jangan bercanda," tukasnya dengan sinis, dan itu membuat Ichigo lega karena Renji sudah kembali seperti biasanya. "Sayang sekali untuk mengecewakan harapanmu itu, Kawan, tetapi dia berada sekitar dua, oh, tiga kilometer dari tempat aku berdiri."

Ichigo sudah bisa tertawa renyah setelah kejadian yang baru menimpahnya berjam-jam yang lalu. Renji melanjutkan, "Eh, kudengar dari ayahmu, mendadak kau kemarin... pingsan," katanya dengan ragu, untuk memastikan apakah itu kata-kata yang tepat. "Aku tidak sempat menonton kejadiannya, tetapi dari beberapa raut wajah yang syok saat aku pulang, berarti ini bukan pertanda bagus."

"Apa, aku?" Ichigo memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat apakah Renji sedang berbicara dengannya atau orang lain yang mungkin ada di belakang. Matanya kebingungan mencari-cari di sekeliling, dan tiba-tiba saja Renji merasa semua perkataannya itu sia-sia. "_Pingsan?_"

Sekarang Renji Abarai yang kebingungan. Dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu yang mereka katakan kepadaku. Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu? Apa pun?"

Ichigo menghampiri. Dia menatap ke bawah untuk memastikan kalau kakinya benar sedang menapak di tanah, bukan melayang di dalam mimpi atau sesuatu macam itu. Dia mengangkat tangan kanan dan mengusap belakang lehernya. Ichigo berkata setelah suara tumburan antara dua makhluk kokoh itu selesai, "Sedikit. Kemarin aku merasa begitu marah... aku dan ayahku memulai percekcokan kami lagi, lalu setelah itu aku tidak sadar. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi. Semuanya memudar menjadi putih."

Renji ingat, Isshin mengatakan padanya tadi malam bahwa Ichigo bersikeras untuk pergi memeriksa keadaan hutan. Untuk meyakinkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tapi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengejang dan ambruk. Pupil hitam milik Renji meneliti baik-baik tiap anggota tubuh sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang kurang.

"Ya, ayahmu hampir menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya. Kau ber..."

Suara tubrukan itu lagi. Kata-kata Renji langsung lenyap ditelannya.

"Apa?" Ichigo memandang tajam lewat bahu Renji, untuk melihat dua serigala itu berkelahi seperti gorila bodoh. Dia meminta lanjutannya.

"Kau berteriak, seperti ada orang yang mencekikmu atau apalah," sambungnya enteng. Tapi jelas tidak bisa disembunyikan kalau dia pun khawatir.

"Baiklah, itu memalukan," balas Ichigo dengan nada geli. Dia tidak pernah berteriak sebelumnya kecuali saat bercekcok dengan ayahnya di suatu senja, sehingga langit berubah warna menjadi _plum_ busuk, dan ia harus mengirimkan petirnya untuk mendiamkan mereka berdua. Malam itu tidak berjalan baik. "Aku senang tidak harus memiliki ingatan tentang itu. Dan, aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya," cela Renji sambil mengibaskan tangan dengan remeh. Dia tidak terlalu senang diperhatikan, tetapi kentara bahwa dia pun lega melihat Ichigo sehat dan bisa bergabung dengannya. Renji membelokkan arah pembicaraan. "Hei, mau pergi berburu bersama?" ajaknya setelah membubarkan murid-murid latihannya.

"Tentu saja," balasnya semangat. Sudah sangat lama saat mereka bisa saling menyejajarkan satu sama lain. Renji harus selalu makan dengan teratur, sementara waktu bisa berjalan hingga malam saat Ichigo baru mendapatkan makan siangnya. Tidak heran kalau tubuh Renji Abarai lebih besar dan lebih tinggi daripada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sambil berlomba dari tempat mulai mereka, Isshin melihat kedua _werewolf_ remaja itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Sedang apa mereka berdua di pagi-pagi ini?" tanyanya kepada seorang manusia yang kurang lebih seusia dengannya.

"Entah, berlomba untuk mencari makan, kurasa," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Isshin tersenyum bisa melihat putranya begitu sehat dan semangat hari ini. Syukurlah, pikirnya. Walaupun wajahnya memelihara hawa dingin yang tidak bersahabat, dia sebenarnya belum lupa cara untuk tersenyum. Senyum milik Masaki yang sangat dirindukannya, yang selalu dapat menghapuskan segala beban yang memberatkan bahunya. Ichigo akan selalu dilindunginya dari marabahaya apa pun, karena hanya dialah satu-satunya harta karun Isshin yang paling berharga.

Realitas menarik pria berjanggut itu dari lamunannya. Benar juga, batinnya, aku pun harus melakukan tugasku.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Naruzhea AiChi: **Beneran? Wah, padahal ini baru awal mereka ketemu loh, hehehe. Makasih ya buat Review-nya juga! :D

**hendrik . widyawati: **Ooh, kalo udah gak seru doong, hehehe. Harus perlahan-lahan *cielah* Makasih Review-nya ya! :D

**Izumi Kagawa:** Hwhwhwh, maaf ya. Kayaknya yang chapter ini juga kurang panjang, hehehe. Oke, ini sudah dilanjut, makasih Review-nya! :D

**Hepta py:** Kadang otak sama tangan saya emang gak bisa kerjasama, jadinya malah kalimat rancu *padahal gak tau apa artinya*. Makasih ya, saya usahakan supaya tetap bertahan kayak di chapter sebelumnya! :D

**uzumaki . kuchiki:** Ooh, nggak kok, hehehe. Untuk kali ini (saja) saya membuat Aizen jadi karakter protagonis, lebih tepatnya dia gak banyak disorot kok XD. Makasih Review-nya! :D

**Chappy: **Oke, ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih Review-nya! :D

**KitoUsagiBianca:** Hohoho, setuju! Makasih ya Review-nya! :D

**Kanzaki asamu:** Hmm, soal sejarah werewolf itu gak banyak saya umbar di sini. Memang sih, sejauh film werewolf yg pernah saya tonton, gak ada yang bajunya masih utuh. Saya juga pernah baca entah di mana, kalau ada orang yang bisa berubah jadi serigala karena pengaruh dari baju mereka—entah itu emang kutukan atau armor-nya sendiri. Tapi, di fic ini boleh kamu fantasiin sesuai yang kamu suka :D Karena sejujurnya, saya sendiri masih belum tahu apa latar belakang sampe baju Ichigo gak robek ketika shapeshifting. Imajinasi saya masih terbatas, hehehe. Makasih banyak udah kasih saran keren begini~! :D

**Akira 21:** Hehehe, awalnya saya mau buat begitu loh, tapi saya ubah aja. Makasih udah Review ya! :D

Saya minta maaf dulu sebelumnya buat Readers yang meminta supaya fic ini dilanjut secepatnya. Karena kalo fic saya belum tergeser ke halaman kedua, saya belum mau update. Di sini reaksi IchiRuki belum ada ya, cuma nyeritain mereka sehari2 itu gimana.

Kalau ada keganjilan, atau sesuatu yang lainnya, jangan sungkan2 buat dipajang di kotak Review. Kritik, dan terutama, berbagi saran itu yang paling saya tunggu2 hehehe. Berfantasi lebih seru bareng2 daripada sendiri XD

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat kalian! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Dua serigala itu menerobos pepohonan seperti elang. Luwes dan tidak menarik banyak perhatian hewan di sekitar. Walapun angin membakar mata mereka, anak-anak itu tidak dibuatnya lelah. Ichigo memperlambat langkah kakinya saat dia sudah sangat jauh dengan Renji. Pemuda itu menengok ke belakang.

"Renji!" panggilnya, dan suaranya berputar-putar ke atas membuat gaung. "Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau sudah menyerah!"

Suara tanah yang bergetar seperti gempa bumi membuat telinga kecil Ichigo berkedik. Keempat kakinya diangkat satu per satu untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang membuat tanahnya berdansa. Dedaunan bahkan rontok dari ranting mereka. Mendadak ada bayangan gelap yang bisa Ichigo lihat di bawahnya. Saat mendongak, ternyata serigala perunggu itu tengah berayun seperti kera. Tubuhnya yang berat harus membuat pohon-pohon itu merunduk ke samping.

"Dasar idiot!" seru Ichigo sambil mengejarnya di bawah. Renji tertawa terbahak-bahak, memperlihatkan lidah serta taringnya yang putih.

"Ayolah, Ichigo! Nikmati masa mudamu selagi kau masih sempat," sahutnya dari atas pohon itu, sambil melolong.

"Tukang pamer," cibir Ichigo, tidak mengindahkan suara merdu serigala itu melainkan tetap berlari ke depan. Untuk kali ini dia bersumpah tidak akan menolong si bodoh itu apabila dia jatuh dari atas pohon. Sekarang Renji dengan mudahnya melompat dari satu batang ke batang lainnya seperti kucing, membuat bunyi berkerak yang mengganggu kedamaian pagi hari.

"Dari tahun ke tahun, pemburu hewan yang datang ke sini semakin mengerikan," tukas Renji saat keempat kakinya menapak tanah. Ichigo mendengarkannya dengan saksama. "Bagaimana jika pelurunya terbuat dari perak!" serunya sehingga membuat seekor burung pergi dari sarangnya. Ichigo memutar bola mata.

"Bagaimanapun, itu tidak akan membuat kita terbunuh. Hanya meninggalkan bekas."

Renji mendesis, pandangan matanya menjadi bosan. Dia mengubah topik pembicaraan saat itu juga. "Kurasa kita harus berpencar agar makanan yang didapat banyak."

"Baiklah, aku ke sana, kau ke situ," Ichigo langsung memutuskan ke mana dia akan pergi tanpa mengindahkan Renji yang berbicara susah payah. Serigala cokelat itu menggonggong sebagai tanda perpisahan, dan berjanji untuk bertemu di sini kembali.

Selagi menikmati perjalanan panjangnya mencari hewan buruan, pemuda dalam wujud serigala itu mendengar bisik-bisik yang tajam di suatu tempat. Telinganya bergerak untuk mencari asal suara itu, menuntunnya untuk berjalan beberapa meter lagi. Sekarang dia bisa mendengar bahwa itu adalah dua manusia yang juga sedang berkelana di hutan dengan anjing hitam mereka. Mata Ichigo mengerjap di balik batang pohon yang dijadikan sebagai tempat persembunyiannya, lalu menarik dirinya kembali.

Ketika memutuskan untuk kembali ke wilayah yang lain, anjing milik kedua pria itu menggonggong tiba-tiba karena bisa melihat tubuh Ichigo yang besar, mencolok di antara pepohonan. Jantung _werewolf_-nya meluncur ke tenggorokan karena dia tertangkap basah.

Sebelum menanggung risiko yang lebih berat, Ichigo menyulih wujudnya secepat mungkin menjadi manusia dan duduk di salah satu pohon rimbun sambil menyembunyikan napasnya. Dia tahu, hal yang dilakukannya sudah terlanjur sia-sia karena suara gonggongan anjing itu sudah dekat di telinganya. Tetapi hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membaur bersama manusia.

Kedua pria itu terkejut bersamaan ketika si anjing menuntun mereka ke tempat Ichigo duduk beristirahat. Sekarang pupil pemuda itu yang melebar karena dia ditemukan dengan terlalu cepat sebelum dia dapat mengatur napasnya kembali. Udara menggantung di antara mereka, memberikan suasana canggung yang tidak bersahabat.

Ichigo berkata lebih dulu, "Boleh aku tahu dari mana kalian berasal? Aku tersesat di sini."

Tentu saja, diserbu pertanyaan seperti itu membuat mereka menjadi kikuk di tempatnya. Ichigo mencoba untuk membat wajahnya sebaik mungkin, agar tidak menimbulkan kesan negatif di mata mereka berdua. "Kami dari Karakura. Desa Karakura. Kenapa kau, eh, bisa tersesat?"

_Sial_. Ini tidak ada dalam perkiraan Ichigo sebelumnya. Dia harus mencari alasan sekuat mungkin. Tetapi gonggongan anjing sialan itu membuat semuanya pecah. "Aku... tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa saat ini." _Bagus, rem omonganmu._ "Bisa kalian antarkan aku ke... Karakura?"

Baru kali ini Ichigo dibuat bicara tergagap-gagap. Di saat pemilihan kata dari otaknya bekerja, dia pun harus membuat pandangan matanya seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Itu adalah kombinasi yang sulit sehingga kalimat yang melayang keluar pun tidak berjalan dengan mulus.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kurosaki," jawab Ichigo seadanya, melangkah dengan pelan ke arah mereka. Anjing hitam itu menggeram dan memberontak, seakan-akan ingin menerkam Ichigo. Tampaknya dia mengetahui _apa_ yang mendiami jiwa Ichigo selama ini. Demi mengisi suasana yang asing baginya, Ichigo bertanya dengan nada seseorang yang ingin serba tahu. "Ada apa dengan anjingmu? Apakah dia belum makan?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya dia tidak akan menggonggong kepada orang lain, bahkan yang asing sekalipun." Di kalimatnya yang terakhir, pria yang memegang tali kekang anjingnya itu menatap tajam pada Ichigo, tampak mencari-cari di wajahnya, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dia temukan.

Pria yang kedua bertanya lebih sopan daripada yang pertama. "Kau bisa berdiri? Karena tadi tampaknya kau kelelahan." Dia menawarkan lengan Ichigo untuk dipapah di bahunya, tetapi pemuda itu dengan resmi menolaknya.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih banyak." Keramah-tamahan ini mampu membuat pemuda itu melupakan sahabatnya di belakang. Dia tidak menyadari kalau mengambil keputusan ini bisa membuat kedua belah pihak menjadi salah paham. Renji bisa saja mencari Ichigo hingga ke ujung hutan karena tidak ada kabar ke mana dia pergi. Apalagi Ichigo tidak memberitahu sebelumnya kalau dia akan berkunjung ke sarang Penghuni Luar. Dia benar-benar tidak peka.

Pria pertama mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ikuti kami," katanya sambil memutar haluan.

Ichigo pun mengikuti perintahnya.

(*)(*)(*)

Beruntung baginya karena kedua orang itu bukan tempat yang salah untuk diminta petunjuk. Bukan berarti Ichigo tersanjung akan sambutan mereka, tetapi ini yang harus dilakukannya saat bertemu dengan kaum yang lain. Seperti halnya pada Rukia. Etika sangat diperlukan saat berbicara dengan orang asing.

Ichigo masih tetap merunduk dalam perjalanannya, bahkan kedua orang itu pun tidak berbicara, bukan seperti yang mereka lakukan saat masuk ke dalam hutan. Lagi pula, Ichigo berpikir bahwa ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk mereka. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau Ichigo tidak mau manusia itu masuk ke wilayah yang lebih dalam. Mengantarnya pulang kembali adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya. Secara tidak langsung, _werewolf_ itu sudah menolong kaum lain.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan begitu banyak aktivitas yang tertangkap di depan matanya. Mereka belum tiba di perbatasan tetapi mau tidak mau Ichigo harus mengambil tindakan yang lebih gesit lagi sebelum terlambat.

"Desa Karakura itu di..." Saat pria kedua menoleh, dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Pemuda berambut oranye itu lenyap seolah-olah ditelan angin. Anjing hitamnya pun kebingungan. "Ke mana anak itu?"

Mereka memutar tubuhnya, memeriksa segala arah tetapi tak menemukan satu sosok manusia pun. Pria pertama bergidik sambil berbisik dengan sangat pelan, "Apakah itu berarti dia adalah hantu?"

Tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya kalau bocah tersesat itu bisa lenyap begitu saja. Tidak ada suara-suara yang menarik perhatian, berjalan normal seolah-olah dia tidak kasat di mata. Ada satu hal penting yang belum mereka periksa selain belakang serta kanan-kiri.

Di atas.

Berkat dua kaki panjangnya yang lincah, Ichigo mampu berlari sepersekian detik tanpa harus meninggalkan jejak yang berarti. Memanjat ke atas pohon juga termasuk salah satu rencananya untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh. Dari atas Ichigo bisa melihat atap-atap rumah yang berwarna merah bata, dengan lukisan kapas-kapas di langit. Pemuda itu terkagum saat melihat betapa damai desa di tengah hutan seperti ini. Anak-anak kecil yang saling bermain layangan membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ada juga seorang laki-laki yang mempromosikan barang jualannya kepada siapa saja yang lewat.

Seperti inikah kehidupan ibunya dulu? Yang tidak perlu membunuh hewan, tidur di atas ranjang yang empuk, dan melakukan aktivitas yang _normal_. Digali berapa kali pun dia tidak bisa menggambarkan wajah ibu biologisnya.

"Karakura." Tanpa sadar Ichigo menggumamkan nama desa tersebut dalam suara yang setengah lenyap.

Manik cokelatnya lalu beralih pada dua pria yang berhasil ditipu olehnya. Mereka jelas-jelas bingung karena hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar sana. Pria yang memegang anjingnya menggaruk belakang kepala sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang gumpalan semak. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat mereka berjalan masuk ke desa itu.

Sambil menekuk satu lututnya di batang pohon, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa mereka berkumpul di alun-alun desa, dikerubungi oleh penduduk yang lain. Dari gerakannya, mereka pasti sedang menceritakan kejadian aneh yang baru saja mereka alami. Sayangnya, Ichigo tidak dapat mendengar mereka dengan baik.

Dengan perlahan Ichigo turun dari atas, masih memerhatikan mereka yang berkumpul di satu titik. Pria kedua menceritakan dengan antusias, sehingga semakin banyak saja warga yang ingin ikut menonton.

Termasuk Rukia Kuchiki.

Jauh di antara kedai pasar serta rumah-rumah, Ichigo bisa melihat sosok mungilnya. Roman wajahnya serius saat mencoba menguping di belakang punggung orang-orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dan hanya kembali mundur karena hasilnya tidak cukup memuaskan. Ichigo tercenung untuk waktu yang terasa selamanya sampai mata gadis itu menabraknya.

Dia melihat Ichigo tentu saja!

Dua detik kemudian, Ichigo berlari secepat kilat, meninggalkan pohon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

(*)(*)(*)

Rukia memicingkan matanya saat mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut oranye berdiri sekitar 3 meter dari perbatasan. Pagi ini dia dikejutkan dengan berita dari kedua pemburu di desanya itu yang langsung menarik lima, bukan, selusin penduduk untuk mendengarkannya. Yang bisa Rukia tangkap hanya beberapa kata tentang "pemuda berambut oranye", lalu "dia menghilang". Rukia yakin, pemuda berambut oranye yang berada di dalam hutan hanya satu orang. Dan, kebetulan, saat dia memutar tubuhnya, orang yang dibicarakan sedang berdiri mematung.

Sebelum gadis itu mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi isyarat pada Ichigo, laki-laki itu melesat pergi dari sana, seolah-olah akan ada angin topan yang menyapunya pergi.

Mata Rukia melebar selama satu detik, bingung karena _werewolf_ itu tiba-tiba melarikan diri. Selidik punya selidik, Rukia ikut mengejarnya ke hutan. Kecepatannya memang melebihi manusia normal, rasanya baru saja tiga detik berjalan, Rukia sudah kehilangan bayangannya.

Gadis itu hanya terengah-engah saat memasuki hutan yang serba hijau, melirik ke kiri serta kanannya, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Matanya terus mencari hingga dia melangkah kembali. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan frustasi, Rukia berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Mendadak, dari belakang dedaunan hijau, sebuah lengan yang panjang langsung menarik lengan milik Rukia dengan cepat, mengakibatkan gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Rukia setengah memekik dan pendaratannya tidak berjalan mulus. Kelihatannya dia baru saja menubruk sesuatu yang berbentuk manusia. Gadis itu memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hei, Rukia?" Ichigo mengguncang kedua pundak gadis yang menutup mata di depannya itu. Tampaknya dia terlalu kencang menariknya. "Ini aku, Ichigo, bukalah matamu," sambungnya.

Seperti wahyu, Rukia pun menarik kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan manik violetnya yang bulat. Beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi jengkel lalu menarik tubuhnya dari Ichigo. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. "Apa-apaan itu?" tuntut Rukia, matanya mengiris tajam.

"Karena kupikir kau berlari kencang, tampaknya kupanggil pun kau tidak akan dengar," jawab Ichigo sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ada perasaan bersalah terhadap gadis rapuh itu.

"Bukan itu," bantah Rukia, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba melarikan diri? Kau yang menipu kedua orang itu, bukan?"

"Ya, benar. Setidaknya mereka lebih aman di sana daripada di hutan. Kau tidak tahu, aku dan Renji baru pergi keluar untuk berburu—kami mengambil arah yang berbeda—dan di saat yang bersamaan, aku menemukan mereka... Sebenarnya, mereka yang menemukanku," ralat Ichigo. Dia mengangkat tangannya saat Rukia ingin menyela. "Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengantar mereka pulang sebelum kawanan _werewolf_ yang kelaparan datang."

"Tapi, mereka kebingungan."

"Setidaknya," Ichigo mengangkat bahu dengan enteng, "mereka tidak harus berlari tunggang langgang ke rumah."

Rukia menaikkan alis serta nadanya. "Terpuji sekali perbuatanmu, Pahlawan."

"Terima kasih," tukasnya sambil nyengir. Menerima mentah-mentah—entah itu sebuah sarkasme untuknya atau bukan—kalimat Rukia.

Rukia mengembuskan napasnya pelan. "Sekarang aku rasa kau tidak mau membuat temanmu menunggu di ujung hutan sana."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau repot-repot mengejarku ke sini?" tanya Ichigo saat Rukia mengambil langkah yang lebar untuk kembali ke perbatasan. Gadis itu diam mematung saat Ichigo berdiri di depan untuk menghalanginya keluar. Saat mendongak, manusia serigala itu sedang menyeringai padanya.

Sebelum Rukia menjawab dengan alasan untuk membela dirinya sendiri, matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang lewat bahu Ichigo. Senyum di wajah pemuda jangkung itu langsung memudar ketika menyadari lawan bicaranya seakan terhipnotis begitu saja. "Rukia?" tanyanya dengan pelan. Lalu, sambil mengikuti arah pandangannya, Ichigo pun memutar tubuh ke belakang.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Grimmjow. Dia tidak kelihatan kesal, hanya penasaran.

Udara seakan-akan habis untuk Rukia hirup. Jantungnya menari-nari tidak karuan di belakang tulang rusuknya. "I-ini Ichigo," jawabnya dengan payah. Rukia mencoba untuk tidak gemetar tapi dia gagal. Gadis itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia temanku."

Grimmjow menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Rukia tidak berbicara dengan mulus. Ichigo berdiri di samping Rukia dengan tegang, entah harus melakukan apa selain memberikan senyum kikuk. Rukia mencoba mencairkan suasana lagi saat mendengar bel berdenting di dalam dirinya. "Dan, Ichigo," dia menambahkan kepada sang _werewolf_, "ini Grimmjow."

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan salah satu teman Rukia," kata Ichigo seolah-olah selama ini Rukia telah menyingkirkan semua teman-temannya dari Ichigo. Grimmjow tidak tampak terkesan, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku. Rukia merasa diimpit oleh dua robot yang jangkung.

Gadis itu mengumandangkan tawa yang hambar. Kentara sekali bahwa dia sangat canggung. "Yah, nah, Grimmjow, sebenarnya Ichigo baru mau kembali bersama temannya." Rukia berusaha untuk tidak menyebutkan siapa dan sedang apa temannya itu. "Kita bisa berbicara kapan-kapan. Jadi, Ichigo...?" Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk meminta dukungan dari sang _werewolf_.

Yang ditanya baru tersentak sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, ya, benar. Aku harus menjemput temanku di sana. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Tatapan menilai masih dipasang oleh Grimmjow saat Ichigo pamit meninggalkan mereka. Karena tidak ada yang bergerak setelah itu, Rukia pun berjalan ke sisi Grimmjow dengan susah payah, dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa.

Grimmjow mengembuskan napasnya dengan letih, seolah-olah dia sudah terlalu tua untuk hal ini. "Tidak ada salahnya mengikutimu. Kau berlari cepat sekali, kupikir ada apa, ternyata kau bertemu dengan makhluk itu."

Dari cara Grimmjow mengatakan _makhluk_ membuat rasa bersalah Rukia lenyap. "Apa?" gadis itu membeliakkan mata.

"Dia _werewolf_, dan, entah sejak kapan kau mengenal orang itu, kau sudah seharusnya menyadari dan tidak berkontak dengannya," ujar Grimmjow terburu-buru. Kata-kata itu bisa saja menampar telak wajah Ichigo jika dia berada di sini untuk mendengarkan. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Dia berjalan mengejar Grimmjow yang sudah jauh berada di depannya. Tangan Rukia menyambar siku laki-laki itu. "Selama tujuh belas tahun aku tinggal di sini, tidak ada sejarah yang mengatakan ada orang yang pernah mengetahui apakah dia _werewolf_ atau bukan saat wujudnya berupa manusia. Bagaimana...?" Mata Rukia mencari-cari ke dalam samudera kelam itu. "Bagaimana caramu mengetahuinya?"

Tampaknya pertanyaan itu telak meninju perut Grimmjow. Sekarang gilirannya untuk bungkam, matanya tidak benar-benar terfokus.

"Akan kuceritakan," katanya setelah menarik napas tajam. Dia berjalan keluar dari hutan, diikuti Rukia yang penasaran di belakangnya.

(*)(*)(*)

"Kau orang pertama yang tahu."

Rukia tertegun mendengar penuturan Grimmjow. Jari-jarinya saling menekan kursi panjang yang dia duduki. "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Grimmjow menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Dia ayah angkatku. Ini bukanlah hal yang pantas dibicarakan dengan orang yang tidak ada hubungan darah denganku... Setidaknya untuk sekarang."

"Kenapa? Ada kemungkinan dia bisa memberikan saran atau semacamnya," usul Rukia, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu sahabatnya.

"Dan, kemungkinan lainnya dia akan takut." Grimmjow mengambil tempat duduk di samping Rukia. Dia mendesah dan membungkus mulut dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku rela menukar apa saja yang menjadi milikku agar bisa hidup normal. Demi Tuhan, aku bukan lahir ke dunia dengan harapan ingin berubah wujud menjadi kucing atau apa!"

Rukia hanya bisa memberikan pandangan sendu penuh rasa simpati. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques tengah memegang kepalanya hingga membuat beberapa helai rambut birunya berantakan. Pemuda yang Rukia lihat sekarang, berbeda dengan sosok pemuda yang selama ini mencoba untuk membantu ibunya agar lekas sembuh.

Grimmjow adalah_ shapeshifter_. Rukia tidak asing lagi dengan nama itu. Wajahnya mungkin datar dan penuh rasa iba, tetapi dia terkejut bukan main mengetahui sahabatnya juga salah satu makhluk mitos itu. Mereka berbaur dengan manusia dan bukan berwujud yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku mengalami Perubahan saat berusia dua belas tahun," Grimmjow memulai ceritanya, dan mau tidak mau Rukia menerima kenyataan bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah monster. "Pada malam hari, malam itu, mataku terbuka dengan mendadak dan tubuhku panas sekali."

"Aku mempunyai perasaan kalau ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pubertas," sela Rukia di tengah-tengah cerita. Grimmjow menertawakan lelucon gadis itu. Dia tahu Grimmjow bergetar saat menceritakan pengalaman terburuknya itu, jadi dia mencoba melucu sebisanya. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mendadak kehilangan kiblat saat itu, dan berakhir dengan menabrak apa saja," katanya sambil terkekeh, seolah-olah membayangkan dirinya yang masih awal remaja itu sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk.

Rukia terpancing untuk bertanya. "Apakah rasanya sakit?"

Mata pemuda itu melirik Rukia dengan singkat, setengah terpejam untuk menggali memorinya. "Baiklah, kau ingat saat hari lahir Karakura tahun lalu?"

Rukia mengangguk. Dia pun ingat bagaimana penduduk menghias rumah mereka sedemikian rupa. Kembang api serta tari-tarian tak lupa disediakan dan diramaikan di alun-alun desa. Itu selalu diadakan setiap tahunnya.

"Nah, aku pergi untuk minum-minum di sebuah bar sementara mereka menari seperti orang sinting di dekat api unggun. Dan, kau tahu apa? Aku menghabiskan sisa malamku dengan terus memuntahkan bir yang kuminum dari bar itu."

Alis Rukia mengernyit.

"Memuntahkan bir sepanjang malam tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan saat Perubahan berlangsung, dan aku benar-benar merasa ingin mati," sambung Grimmjow enteng, namun raut wajah Rukia mulai berubah. "Dan, sebagai tambahan, aku pun tidak luput dari berteriak kesakitan dan sesuatu macam itu."

Kedua siku Grimmjow bertumpu pada lututnya dan saling menautkan jari-jarinya. Rukia mempunyai perasaan bahwa cerita ini mungkin sudah usai. "Ya, jadi, itu mimpi buruk yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kualami. Aku harap tidak ada yang kedua kali."

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, Rukia menarik napas dengan lega setelah mendengar bahwa mimpi-mengerikan-jadi-kenyataan itu sudah selesai. Proses Grimmjow—yang mungkin—meregang nyawa pada saat itu pastilah tidak mudah. Rukia benar-benar bersyukur sahabatnya itu tidak memiliki kecacatan apa pun. Tapi, tetap saja, dia bukan manusia normal.

"Apakah... apakah itu berarti kau bisa membunuh orang-orang di sekitarmu?"

"Eh, secara teknis, tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuh siapa pun, oh aku benar-benar terkutuk jika berani melakukan itu. Kau bisa memegang janjiku kalau aku tidak akan berubah menjadi monster mengerikan saat malam hari."

"Oh, lewati saja bagian mengerikannya," tukas Rukia sambil menekuk satu alis. Dia lalu melipat kedua lututnya sambil bersandar di punggung kursi. "Apakah _shapeshifter_ harus selalu berubah menjadi seekor harimau kumbang?"

"Aku rasa," Grimmjow berpikir sejenak sambil memutar bola matanya, "tidak." Jujur saja, dia sebenarnya belum pernah melihat _shapeshifter_ selain dirinya sendiri. Makhluk itu sangat langka, dan mungkin hanya ada lima ekor di satu kota. Pengecualian untuk Desa Karakura. Grimmjow tidak pernah menemukan spesies yang sama dengannya di sini. "Menurut pendapatku, mereka bisa jadi singa gunung, serigala, bahkan gorila. Tapi, tidak dengan kelinci," lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Rukia. Gadis itu tidak sanggup untuk menahan senyum dan dia mengibaskan tangannya, seolah-olah menyapu pergi kata-kata itu.

"Dan, spesies ini benar-benar berbeda dengan _werewolf_. Aku betul-betul berubah menjadi binatang buas, tidak berbicara seperti yang serigala jadi-jadian itu lakukan, dan..." Grimmjow menghentikan dirinya sendiri. "Pokoknya, _shapeshifter_ dan _werewolf_ tidak bisa dikumpulkan dalam satu kandang."

Rukia tidak heran kenapa Grimmjow bisa melihat langsung ke dalam jiwa seseorang seperti yang dia lakukan pada Ichigo. Garis keturunannya benar-benar istimewa. "Apa yang kau dapatkan dari Aizen?" tanya Rukia, mengingat tidak ada informasi apa pun tentang _shapeshifter_, bahkan dari sebuah buku di perpustakaan desanya.

"Kedua orangtuaku dibunuh oleh manusia serigala. Itu yang aku dapatkan darinya."

Bongkahan es batu langsung menikam hati Rukia saat mendengarnya. Dia menahan desakan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh, dan lawan bicaranya pun diam membisu. Tidak dapat dipercaya, jika seluruh kawanan serigala jadi-jadian itu seperti Ichigo, Rukia pun mau untuk berbaur bersama mereka. Tapi, mendengar kata _dibunuh_ itu sudah termasuk peringatan di dalam otaknya.

Setelah bermenit-menit dipakai untuk hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, lantas Grimmjow angkat bicara, "Mungkin kau benar. Aku perlu informasi lebih jauh tentang ini."

"Tapi, buku di perpustakaan tidak menulis tentang itu."

Grimmjow mencibir. "Apakah kau pikir aku mau menghabiskan waktuku di... penjara itu? Buku tidak selalu menjadi tempat untuk informasi, bahkan seorang kakek-kakek bisa tahu lebih banyak daripada selusin buku."

Rukia terlalu berpikir banyak sekali sampai dia lupa bahwa sahabatnya ini tidak suka untuk menjelajah buku di perpustakaan. Senang mengetahui Grimmjow sudah pulih kembali. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, senang sekali bisa berbicara banyak denganmu, Rukia. Tapi, aku sudah harus pergi untuk membantu Aizen dengan buah-buah apelnya," ujar Grimmjow sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kebetulan, aku pun ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan," Rukia mengikutinya sambil meluruskan roknya yang terlipat-lipat. "Lain kali, aku akan lebih dari siap untuk mendengarkanmu bercerita. Jujur saja, aku lebih tertarik mendengar ceritamu ketimbang novel-novel yang aku baca di sana."

"Tentu saja," Grimmjow menukas dengan bangga. "Dan, nanti aku akan buktikan kalau buku-buku itu tidak akan menarik perhatianmu lagi."

Rukia tertawa renyah. Dia meluruskan kedua kakinya yang pegal. "Baiklah, temui aku untuk makan siang nanti?"

"Pasti." Pemuda dewasa itu mengangguk singkat. "Berhati-hatilah di sana!"

Sebelum berlari pulang ke rumah dan mengambil perkakasnya, Rukia melambai singkat. Senyumnya secerah matahari pagi sekarang. Penduduk mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa, penuh kejenuhan dengan harapan barang dagangannya akan laku.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Izumi Kagawa: **Di sini udah dijelasin kok :) IchiRuki udah ketemu, tapi baru selintas doang ya, hehehe. Sip, ini udah di-update, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Naruzhea AiChi:** Sebenernya penduduk Karakura belum tahu apa2 tentang shapeshifter, jadi mereka tinggalin kosong gitu aja (kata imajinasi saya loh XD). Yaah, anggep aja, seperti yg dikatakan Isshin, kalo Masaki yg ngehukum dia karena marah2, hehehe. Maaf ya kalo agak gaje. Iyup, ini sudah di-update, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**hendrik . widyawati:** Di sini udah ketemu kok, walaupun cuma sedikit yah, hehehe. Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Chappy:** Sip, ini sudah dilanjut, makasih Review-nya! :D

**uzumaki . kuchiki:** Iya, seperti yg dikatakan Isshin, Masaki semacam kasih hukuman sama anaknya karena marah2 begitu, hehehe :) Oke ini udah di-update, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**krabby paty:** Hohoho, nggak usah terlalu dipikirin kalungnya itu XD Oke ini sudah di-update, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Guest:** Iya, hehehe, di sini udah ada kok. Ini udah di-update, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**miisakura:** Oalah, gak apa2 kok, santai ajaa XDD. Iya? Wah, perasaan saya merasa gitu2 aja deh, hehehe. Makasih ya, Mii ;)

Halo! Walah, kayaknya saya gak bisa memenuhi harapan kalian untuk di-update cepet, maaf ya buat yang sudah menunggu.

Di sini udah ketauan shapeshifter itu apa, saya pake imajinasi sendiri untuk membedakan shapeshifter dengan werewolf, saya sendiri kurang tahu apakah werewolf justru masuk ke spesies shapeshifter *mabok* Yaah, setidaknya kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri yaa :)

Oke, kayaknya segitu dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Wolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Hari ini benar-benar menguntungkan bagi Rukia Kuchiki. Dia sudah mendapatkan satu angsa yang gemuk, dan, sebagai ganti seekor kijang yang berhasil lari, dia mendapatkan rusa dengan tanduk yang meliuk-liuk seperti ranting pohon. Harganya pasti mahal, pikir Rukia sambil mengikat mereka dengan tali. Tanduk-tanduk rusa sering digunakan untuk obat tradisional di desanya, yang mungkin, bisa pula menyembuhkan penyakit ibunya yang malang. Rukia meninggalkan buruannya dan berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari sana agar barangnya tidak kecopetan.

Tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya dia menemukan bangkai dua ekor kerbau di hamparan rumput yang kekuning-kuningan, setengah utuh dan dikerubungi lalat. Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya saat bau amis dari bangkai itu menusuk indra penciumannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Grimmjow, predator tidak mungkin meninggalkan makanannya dalam keadaan belum cukup buruk. Berarti, sang predator masih ada di sekitar sini.

Rukia menarik keluar anak panahnya diam-diam sambil memerhatikan sekitarnya. Hutan ini begitu sunyi senyap kecuali nyanyian burung serta serangga sebagai pengiring mereka.

Alih-alih dikejutkan oleh binatang buas, Rukia tidak mendapat apa-apa yang mungkin akan melompat keluar dari balik semak-semak. Dia hanya terlalu waspada dan merasa panik. Sekarang, setelah menarik napas dan kembali ke tempat semula, Rukia bisa merasa lega atas apa yang sudah berhasil dilakukannya. Kemampuannya dalam membidik sudah meningkat dan Rukia sendiri sulit memercayainya. Talenta ayahnya benar-benar diwariskan kepadanya untuk suatu alasan, dan Rukia tidak merasa keberatan jika tangannya harus lecet karena busurnya, atau harus kehilangan beberapa kesempatan emas, dan kesulitan yang lainnya.

Omong-omong, Rukia tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo sampai detik ini. Apakah karena insiden dia berkenalan dengan Grimmjow akan membuatnya menjadi antiklimaks jika bertemu Rukia. Sejujurnya, Rukia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal itu, namun dia cukup sedih tidak ada teman yang menemaninya di hutan lebat ini. Dirinya tahu, Rukia lebih aman dan nyaman saat berada di dekat Ichigo. Bukan berarti persahabatannya dengan Grimmjow selama bertahun-tahun ini sia-sia, tetapi, entah mengapa anggota tubuh Rukia pun berkata begitu.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bukan saatnya memikirkan Ichigo Kurosaki di siang bolong begini, dia harus fokus kembali kepada tugasnya. Memikirkan tentang ayahnya yang juga tengah bekerja keras mungkin bukan ide buruk. Itu dapat menghidupkan kembali semangatnya.

Rukia merasa bahwa hari ini sudah cukup. Dia juga ingat ada janji temu makan siang dengan sahabatnya. Setelah mengangkut barang bawaannya dengan susah payah, Rukia beranjak pergi dari hutan itu.

Hanya, gadis Kuchiki itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya diam-diam. Mata madunya yang manis menyorotkan hawa dingin nan tajam. Sedemikian rupa meneliti dari puncak kepala hingga ke ujung sepatunya. Dan dia tahu, gadis ini akan membawa bencana bagi kaumnya. Dengan putaran yang angkuh, dia berubah menjadi _werewolf_ dan menghilang dari sana.

(*)(*)(*)

"Bu, lihat apa yang kubawa!"

Rukia berlari melambung-lambung ke dalam rumahnya dengan senyum sumringah. Hisana yang baru saja menata meja makan, terkejut atas suara putrinya dari luar rumah. "Rukia!" serunya sambil membeliak mendapatkan gadis itu bermandikan peluh serta kulitnya kotor terkena tanah. "Kau harus bersih-bersih sekarang juga," titahnya yang mungkin akan kedengaran menyeramkan jikalau kerutan di wajahnya tidak tampak.

Rukia mengatur napasnya sebelum berkata, "Aku baru saja membeli obat serta buah-buah segar untukmu." Telapak tangannya yang mungil menyodorkan kembalian kepingan koin yang didapatnya dari jerih payahnya sendiri. Lalu sekeranjang buah-buah serta plastik yang berisi obat itu diletakkannya di atas meja kayu. "Awalnya aku ingin memberikan sisa uang ini untuk ayah membeli modal barangnya, tetapi dia menolak dan menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya," jelas Rukia. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk membagi hasil penjualannya kepada Byakuya dan Hisana. Jika mereka menolak, dia akan menyimpannya di dalam toples kecil.

Tatapan Hisana melembut. "Terima kasih, Sayangku. Apakah kau sudah makan siang?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya, jika Ibu sudah terlanjur membuat apa pun, simpan saja untuk nanti malam."

"Tapi, ayahmu belum..." kata Hisana dengan ragu.

"Oh, ayah terlalu mementingkan karir daripada kesehatannya sendiri. Baiklah, akan aku ingatkan," sahutnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu, Hisana berdeham dari belakang.

Rukia menengok untuk mendapatkan ibunya menunjuk ke pintu kamar mandi sambil tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu memberikan cengirannya. "Pasti, Bu. Setelah aku kembali," sahutnya lantang kemudian pintu pun ditutup dari luar.

Saat gadis itu berjalan menuju gudang ayahnya, dia bisa melihat alasan kenapa Byakuya belum mengambil waktu untuk istirahat dan makan di rumah. Pengunjungnya banyak sekali, walaupun masih bisa dihitung dengan jari, dan Rukia hanya bisa tercenung melihatnya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka pesan, tetapi dari raut wajah ayahnya, dia tampak kerepotan. Seharusnya Rukia turut bersuka cita karena hari ini pelanggan yang datang cukup menyegarkan, tetapi dia benar-benar jengkel jika ayahnya tidak diberi waktu untuk istirahat.

"Permisi, maafkan aku... aduh..." Rukia memegang kepalanya saat dia tidak sengaja terantuk sesuatu di atas. Dia mencoba membelah kerumunan itu untuk bertemu mata dengan sang ayah. Byakuya mengedikkan kedua alisnya saat melihat Rukia. "Aku rasa aku benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan itu."

"Tenang, Rukia," sahut Byakuya sambil mengambil satu persatu barang yang diperlukannya, "mereka hanya ingin memperbarui senjatanya kembali. Kau sudah tahu, kan, setiap awal bulan pasti selalu ramai begini."

Rukia memutar bola matanya dengan anggun. _Blacksmith_ ternyata tidak buruk-buruk amat jika mereka juga saling menguntungkan. "Baiklah, aku datang ke sini karena ibu sudah menyuruh Ayah untuk segera pulang dan makan siang. Selebihnya, semoga berhasil dengan pekerjaan Ayah."

Rukia tidak betah menghabiskan beberapa menit saja di dalam ruangan bara api itu, kulitnya sekarang benar-benar lengket akibat keringat serta rambutnya menjadi gumpalan yang mengerikan di atas kepalanya. Gadis itu tidak akan mau bercermin untuk melihat betapa tidak bermartabat penampilannya sekarang, yang dia perlukan hanyalah air dingin dan sabun.

Di antara kerumunan yang padat sekaligus kelelahan, Byakuya masih bisa tersenyum kepada putrinya. "Aku akan pulang sebelum terlalu sore."

"Kedengarannya bagus. Karena jika Ayah tidak menepati janji, ibu akan marah besar lagi," kata Rukia dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Dia memberi tanda perpisahan di ambang pintu, lalu berjalan pergi dari sana. Kakinya tidak memberontak walaupun dia harus bulak-balik antara rumah dan tempat kerja ayahnya, itu karena jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, dan Rukia pun harus melihat keadaan sang ayah mengingat Hisana sudah tak bisa menengok suaminya lagi.

Dengan langkah kaki yang lebar, Rukia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya.

(*)(*)(*)

Malam hari yang kelam, namun tampak indah dengan taburan bintang, menari-nari bersama sahabatnya. Di atas kursi malasnya, Rukia membiarkan buku yang dipinjamnya terbuka di pangkuan, sambil dengan damai memerhatikan si dewi malam. Dia ingat, hari ini tanggal 1 Juli, bulan akan menjadi purnama malam ini, dan kawanan _werewolf_ pasti keluar untuk berburu. Biasanya pada awal bulan dan pertengahan. Namun, jumlah mereka lebih liar saat bulan Januari pada tanggal 14. Malam Bulan Serigala. Hari kelahiran Rukia Kuchiki.

Gadis itu menutup bukunya sambil menghela napas. Kehausannya memandangi bulan tidak pernah terpuaskan bahkan sampai detik ini. Lampu-lampu di jalan mulai dinyalakan, jika dilihat dari jauh, mereka tampak seperti kunang-kunang yang diam mematung. Rukia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, menikmati setiap keheningan malam yang dicintainya ini. Angin berdesir melewati tengkuknya, pemandangan desanya yang lebih indah dibandingkan apa pun, bagaikan nirvana kecil untuknya.

Bermenit-menit telah terlewati, gadis itu tidak kunjung lelah duduk bermalas-malasan di atas kursi kayunya. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21:40, Rukia harus segera beristirahat untuk esok kembali beraktivitas. Setelah menutup kusen jendela itu rapat-rapat, Rukia membungkus dirinya dengan selimut kemudian mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah mengarungi alam mimpinya.

(*)(*)(*)

"Ichigo! Bangun!"

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dengan mendadak ketika mendengar suara keras menghantam gendang telinganya. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangan dengan liar ke penjuru sudut gua, seolah-olah dia tidak tahu sedang berada di mana. Jantungnya serasa mau pecah saat dia menarik napasnya yang berat. Peluh sudah membuat baju di bagian belakangnya menjadi lebih gelap.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kawan?" Renji menepuk bahu sahabatnya dari belakang dan laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut. Ichigo bergidik seakan dia berada di tengah-tengah bahaya dan dia mengeluarkan suara yang mirip kucing kehausan. Renji mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menunggu Ichigo menenangkan dirinya kembali. "Kau seperti meringis kesakitan saat tidur dan berkali-kali menggumamkan kata yang penuh ketakutan," jelasnya sambil menatap pemuda itu. Kemudian dia menambahkan dengan ragu, "Yah, dan juga, sekali mengerang."

Ichigo membeliakkan matanya. "Aku _apa_?"

Lolongan serigala membahana di luar sebelum Renji sempat melanjutkan. Ichigo baru menyadari kalau di dalam rumahnya hanya ada dirinya serta sang kawan. Yang lain pergi untuk bonus makan malam. Dalam sosok manusianya, Renji mengedikkan bahu. "Begitulah. Kurasa kau baru saja bermimpi buruk."

Ichigo membungkam seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan. Waktu terasa berhenti untuk selamanya saat dia merenung. "Entahlah," dia mendesah. Seluruh energinya terasa terkuras habis. "Aku tidak ingat apa pun."

Renji mengembuskan napasnya dengan pelan, menepuk pundak Ichigo untuk membuatnya lebih tenang lagi. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa kawannya bisa mengalami hal-hal yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. "Lupakan saja, lagi pula itu hanya mimpi. Sekarang malam bulan purnama, kau ingin keluar?" dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke mulut gua, di mana cahaya rembulan menyusup masuk.

Bagi para _werewolf_, malam bulan purnama bagaikan pesta api unggun, di mana mereka bisa melepas kebebasan dan menguasai hutan selama satu malam saja. Tapi, untuk hari ini Ichigo kehilangan hasratnya. Sementara Renji malah terlihat sangat bersemangat—walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya—untuk berburu tengah malam. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu. Lebih baik kau pergi duluan, aku akan menyusul," ujar Ichigo sambil mengusap rambut berantakannya. Tubuhnya kembali dia baringkan di atas tumpukan jerami, dan pikirannya menyelam jauh.

Renji mengangguk dari tempatnya, kemudian berubah menjadi wujud serigala perunggu dan dia pun melesat meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian.

Tidak pernah diduga akhir-akhir ini dia mengalami hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam saat tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Sudah lebih dari satu menit saat dia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Mimpi buruk yang disimpulkan Renji mungkin saja benar. Namun, setiap kali bermimpi, Ichigo tidak pernah mengingatnya setelah dia bangun.

Jadi, sementara kawan-kawannya asyik berlarian di hamparan rumput, Ichigo berusaha menggali setiap sel di dalam otaknya untuk menemukan, setidaknya, serpihan kecil dari mimpi buruknya tersebut. Semua yang baru saja terjadi hari ini melayang-layang di pikirannya seperti kertas. Desa Karakura, Rukia, Grimmjow. Ah, benar, si _shapeshifter_. Harimau kumbang hitam yang samar-samar dilihatnya dari balik tubuh kokoh manusia itu seolah-olah memotong tajam ke dalam bola matanya.

Suara daun kering yang patah membuat semuanya pecah berantakan seperti kaca. Ichigo membuka kelopak matanya.

Ada rantai yang mengilap di bawah teduhnya sinar matahari. Itulah yang menjadi serpihan petunjuknya. Suaranya yang bergemerincing membuat punggung Ichigo menjadi dingin saat itu juga walaupun hawanya tengah panas. Ada keringat dingin yang ganjil mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Semua masih kabur dalam bintik-bintik hitam dan tidak ada yang bisa didapatnya lagi. Ichigo meneguk ludahnya dengan perasaan was-was.

Ichigo memencarkan semua pikiran itu. Lupakan saja, batinnya menenangkan diri sendiri, sejak awal mimpi tidak pernah menjelaskan apa pun. Dia merenung kembali. Alih-alih menepati janjinya untuk bergabung dengan Renji, Ichigo mengambil tindakan yang lain.

Berkunjung ke rumah Rukia mungkin bukan ide buruk.

(*)(*)(*)

Karena ini malam yang panjang di musim panas, Ichigo tidak perlu khawatir jika ada penduduk yang sanggup berjaga hingga subuh di desa kecil ini. Sambil mengintip di balik suasana gelap, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa, Ichigo mulai mencari Rukia di setiap rumah. Dan, jika bisa, dengan penciumannya yang tajam. Kakinya telah membawanya ke sebuah rumah kecil berlantai satu dengan kandang kelinci dan pot-pot bunga berjejeran di depannya. Bayangannya memanjang disiram rembulan saat dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan seperti seekor _lynx_.

Dia mengintip dari luar jendela untuk menemukan sebuah gorden menutupi pemandangannya. Alisnya tertekuk saat itu juga. Ichigo tidak bisa memutuskan rumah siapa ini, tapi dari instingnya, dia yakin Rukia berada di dalam sana.

Dia tidak memikirkan untuk mengetuk jendela itu karena mungkin akan menimbulkan suara yang menarik perhatian, jadi dengan kedua tangannya, dia mencoba menarik jendela itu ke atas agar terbuka. Sial, Rukia terlalu perhatian dengan sekelilingnya sehingga dia tidak lupa untuk mengunci jendelanya rapat-rapat sekaligus menarik gordennya. Ichigo merutuki nasib berikut dengan jendela itu.

Ichigo belum cukup bodoh untuk kehabisan akal dengan menggunakan pintu depan dan membuat dirinya sendiri dipenggal. Hal terakhir yang mungkin berisiko pun dilancarkannya. Dengan keberanian seadanya, dia mengetuk jendela itu pelan.

Belum ada hasil.

Kurosaki muda itu tidak menyerah. Dia mengetuk lagi, sekarang dengan dua tangan, lebih keras. Saat ketukannya berakhir, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar sesuatu menggeliat bangun. Selagi Ichigo menunggu dengan gugup, ada suara yang ketakutan dari sisi lain daun jendela tersebut.

"Siapa di sana?"

"Ichigo," jawab pemuda itu setengah berbisik di depan jendela. Syukurlah, itu benar-benar suara Rukia yang dikenalnya. Cukup lama untuknya hingga bisa mendengar suara gembok yang dibuka dari daun jendela. Alih-alih dihadapkan dengan wajah seorang perempuan murka karena tidurnya terganggu, dia malah menegurnya dengan kebingungan. Ichigo sudah terlanjur menutup sebelah matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis itu menjulurkan lehernya keluar. Gaun tidurnya menampakkan garis-garis tubuhnya yang lezat di mata Ichigo. Pemuda itu tercenung selama beberapa detik.

Sebelum dia hanyut di dalam hasratnya, Ichigo memberikan cengiran minta maaf. "Hai," sapanya dengan payah. Suaranya terdengar seperti dia baru berlari sejauh satu kilometer. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika membuatmu terbangun." Rukia mundur untuk memberinya ruang. Ichigo malah menganggapnya sebagai izin untuk masuk, jadi itulah yang dilakukannya. "Aku boleh masuk?"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang sebelum menjawab sambil berbisik, "Baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar."

"Aku pun tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

Gadis itu menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Apa kau yakin itu jawaban terbaikmu? Coba lagi."

Ichigo jadi bingung setelah dia memasuki ruangan kecil Rukia. "Tidak. Maaf. Aku hanya butuh waktu bersamamu." Pemuda itu mendengkur saat merundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup Rukia di pipi.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Rukia untuk sadar dan memerhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Oh, Ichigo. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Seolah-olah Rukia mengetahui semuanya, dia pun bertanya. Ichigo pasti sedang memiliki masalah sehingga dia harus menumpahkan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya," kata Ichigo penuh pertimbangan setelah dia menjauh, "aku baru mendapat mimpi buruk dan aku tidak tahu harus dilepaskan ke mana. Teman-temanku tidak akan peduli apa yang kualami."

"Ceritakan padaku."

Ichigo duduk di tepi ranjang Rukia yang menimbulkan bunyi berderit saat diduduki. Pemuda itu agaknya terlonjak, tetapi dia berhasil menceritakan semuanya pada Rukia.

"Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja pada waktunya jika kau tidak bimbang."

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Entah kenapa aku sangat takut saat itu. Dan, ketika bangun, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuingat."

"Itu wajar. Aku sering sekali mengalaminya," kata Rukia sambil berdeham, merapikan keliman gaunnya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu di sini," titahnya sambil tersenyum kepada Ichigo. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada yang keluar saat gadis itu meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia kembali dengan segelas susu di tangannya. Dia menutup pintu sambil menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi. "Minum ini," dia menyodorkan gelas itu dengan lembut, "ibuku bilang kau bisa tidur dengan tenang setelah minum susu hangat."

Ichigo memerhatikan dengan jeli cairan putih di dalam gelas itu. Dia terlihat ragu. "Apa kau yakin aku harus meminum... ini?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak selalu anak kecil yang meminum susu, kau tahu. Lagi pula, aku tidak menaruh apa-apa di dalamnya," kata Rukia sambil terkikik geli. "Atau kau perlu bantuan?"

"Baiklah, baik." Ichigo meraih gelas hangat itu, ada embun di sekeliling bibir gelasnya. Dia meneguknya hingga habis dan lambungnya menjadi hangat saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik. Aku rasa aku bisa terlelap kapan dan di mana saja aku mau," candanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau tidur di sini, Ichigo. Omong-omong, aku tidak melihatmu tadi siang."

"Oh, ya, soal itu... aku tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah apa-apa dengan temanmu, Grimmjow. Rasanya dia benar-benar membenciku," tukas Ichigo, ada jeda sejenak. Dia melirik Rukia diam-diam kemudian melanjutkan, "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja."

"Dia punya beberapa masalah," tambah Rukia, menerawang ke jendelanya. "Lagi pula, dia tidak mengantarku ke hutan atau apa. Aku benar-benar sendirian di sana."

Ichigo teringat akan jaguar hitam yang bersembunyi, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari sana. Dia ingin menanyakan siapa itu Grimmjow, tapi tampaknya hanya akan merusak suasana saja. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu selama berburu. Perempuan tidak baik sendirian di dalam alam liar."

"Ayahku juga bilang begitu."

"Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, tentu saja. Ada banyak mata yang mengawasimu dari mana saja jika kau berada di hutan. Ceroboh sedikit saja, maka tidak ada kesempatan kedua."

Rukia melipat-lipat jarinya. Dia membuat matanya hanya terarah pada batu rubi yang menggantung di leher pemuda tersebut. "Tapi, aku bukan putri kecilnya lagi. Aku sudah remaja," tukasnya dengan nada sedikit naik. "Ibuku bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot berpikir asalkan aku tidak melakukan hal sembrono."

Ichigo menerawang ke langit-langit kamar Rukia, setengah merapatkan matanya. "Karena itu sudah tugas seorang pria sejati untuk _melindungi_. Harus kuakui, walaupun kau tidak setuju dengan pernyataannya, itu baik buatmu juga. Ayahku terus menerus berkata seperti itu sampai aku muak mendengarnya—dia memintaku untuk bisa melindungi." Pemuda itu berdiri dari ranjang Rukia dan bersandar di sebelah jendelanya. "Tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau itu sangat berarti ketika kau datang. Aku merasa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna di kehidupan fana ini ketimbang bermain-main sepanjang waktu."

Rukia cukup terpana dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Walaupun sejak kecil dia sudah kehilangan figur seorang ibu, tapi jiwanya tidak benar-benar mati. Bahkan Rukia bisa merasakan kalau pemuda ini mempunyai kemauan yang kuat untuk apa yang bisa dilakukannya sebaik mungkin. Itu tidak bisa dilihat dari gelagat maupun raut wajahnya, Rukia hanya benar-benar merasakan kalau Ichigo sungguh-sungguh. Versi pendeknya, Ichigo sudah mengatakan bahwa Byakuya telah menjadi sosok "Ayah" yang hebat di matanya. Ironisnya, Rukia sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Aku senang kau mau mendengarkan," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum, menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hei, aku ini pendengar yang bagus, kalau kau belum tahu. Lebih dari senang jika bisa mendengar pengalaman seseorang," balas Rukia dengan bangga. Tidak diragukan lagi kenapa Grimmjow yang terlihat seperti laki-laki kokoh itu bisa menceritakan semuanya pada gadis ajaib ini. Ichigo merasakan hal yang sama. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Ichigo, bisa kita lanjutkan ini esok hari? Aku takut jika orangtuaku menyadarinya."

Pemuda itu sadar. "Oh ya, kau benar." Dengan singkat, dia memberikan kecupan hangat di puncuk kepala Rukia kemudian mendorong jendela kamar itu ke atas. "Sampai nanti, Rukia. Semoga mimpimu indah."

Rukia melihat pemuda itu melompat keluar dan dia terus berjalan ke perbatasan tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Di sana, Ichigo memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Rukia yang terakhir kali. Sadar dia masih diperhatikan, Rukia mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu lalu tersenyum lebar. Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama, lalu setelah itu dia benar-benar menghilang di antara pepohonan.

Sebenarnya, Rukia sudah bermimpi sangat indah ketika dia membuka jendelanya.

(*)(*)(*)

"Kau tampak berbeda hari ini."

Hisana mengernyit pada anaknya saat mereka bertemu di dapur. Rukia berkali-kali menguap dan menggosok matanya yang setengah terkatup. Ada lingkar hitam samar-samar di bawah mata violetnya yang belum bercahaya sepenuhnya. "Selamat pagi, Bu. Sebenarnya aku kurang tidur semalam," sahutnya singkat sambil meminum dua teguk air. Rambut hitamnya berupa gumpalan kusut seperti jaring laba-laba saat Rukia mencoba merapikannya.

Gadis itu merunduk untuk mengambil satu batang wortel di bawah meja dapurnya. Rukia akan selalu memberi makan kelinci saljunya setelah dia bangun dan sehabis itu baru melakukan kegiatan-pagi-harinya.

Saat Hisana melanjutkan aktivitas memasak sarapannya, Rukia kembali lagi dengan air muka bingung. Wortel masih digenggam di tangannya. Gadis itu berjalan melewati Hisana lalu berjongkok di bawah lemari makan. Dari raut wajahnya, dia kelihatannya tidak mendapat apa yang dicarinya.

Sang ibu tanpa segan-segan bertanya. "Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Chappy," jawab Rukia tanpa memutar tubuhnya melainkan tetap mencari bahkan di dalam lemari esnya. "Kelinciku. Hilang."

"Tidak mungkin ada di dalam sana, Rukia." Hisana meninggalkan kompor dan menghampiri anaknya. "Ia mungkin kabur."

"Ibu, kelinci tidak mungkin bisa melarikan diri dari kandang yang pagarnya dikunci."

"Seseorang pasti mencurinya."

"Tidak," Rukia menggeleng, "untuk kasus ini, pagar kelinci itu bolong di tengah-tengah sementara selotnya masih terpasang rapi."

Hisana diam dengan wajah yang berpikir keras. Kedua alisnya tertekuk, yang mungkin sedang membayangkan apa yang diceritakan Rukia. Gadis itu terlonjak. "Sebentar, mungkin aku harus cek ke luar lagi."

Jika tidak salah liat, ada banyak penduduk yang sedang berkerumun seperti semut di atas butiran gula. Rukia keluar dari rumahnya untuk mencari ayahnya di antara orang-orang itu.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanya Rukia karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di balik punggung orang-orang ini. Byakuya berputar kepada putrinya. Celemek usang terikat di pinggangnya.

"Terjadi lagi," ujar ayahnya dengan wajah muram. "Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam lima bulan terakhir."

Alis Rukia mengernyit, "Itu tidak memberitahuku apa-apa." Matanya melirik ke kerumunan itu, berharap mereka berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, sebaliknya, orang lain terus datang silih berganti. Rukia berpaling pada ayahnya dengan penuh harap, "Atau, kalau kau berencana untuk menjelaskannya aku tidak akan penasaran begini."

Byakuya menghela napas dan berjalan beberapa langkah lebih jauh dari sana untuk bisa menceritakan tanpa ada suara bising yang mengganggu. "Tampaknya, _werewolf_ baru saja memporak-porandakan kedai daging itu"—Byakuya menunjuk kepada mereka dengan ibu jarinya—"untungnya tidak ada yang terluka."

"Bagaimana Ayah bisa tahu?"

"Seseorang tidak sengaja melihatnya jam dua pagi saat mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Lagi pula, kemarin adalah malam di mana bulan purnama bersinar terang. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka bersikap... lebih dari normal."

Kata-kata itu memberikan gambaran pada Rukia tentang bagaimana manusia serigala itu menyusup masuk dalam kelompok yang besar dan dengan buas menyerang apa saja yang berada di depannya. Mata serigala itu berkilat-kilat. Merah seperti darah.

"Berapa serigala yang dilihatnya?"

"Entahlah, Rukia," sang ayah menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung, sesekali melihat ke kerumunan. "Pemilik kedai itu benar-benar syok dan panik mendapati tempat berdagangnya hancur tanpa ada yang tersisa. Sampai sekarang, dia belum dapat berkata apa-apa."

Selain tempat itu, semuanya masih berdiri dengan damai. Tidak ada pohon yang rubuh, tidak ada atap yang bolong—pengecualian untuk kandang hewan yang dipelihara Rukia—begitu pula di perbatasan. Rukia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Ichigo tidak ikut andil dalam hal ini. Dia baru bertemu dengannya tadi malam, dan, jika ingin mencari makanan, Ichigo pasti tidak perlu mampir ke rumah Rukia dulu.

"Ini tidak akan pernah berakhir." Seseorang di antara kerumunan itu angkat bicara. Segelintir orang yang mendengarnya langsung menyetujui. "Kita tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang jika terus seperti ini."

Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak mendengar lagi ocehan-ocehan tersebut. Byakuya sudah kembali untuk membantu kecelakaan itu bersama pria yang lain dan ada beberapa anak yang menangis ketakutan. Rukia bergegas ke rumahnya. Hisana yang tengah menunggu dengan khawatir di meja makan, membeliakkan mata saat melihat putrinya datang kembali. Ada piring yang berisi penuh dengan makanan di sudut sikunya yang ditekuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, Rukia menceritakan semuanya pada Hisana.

"Kasihan orang itu," sahut Hisana setelah dia mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya. "Seharusnya perbatasan diberi pagar, kawat, atau semacamnya."

Rukia tidak bisa untuk bilang ya. Setelah insiden Ichigo yang datang ke kamarnya tengah malam, Rukia berharap untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengannya malam ini. Malam besok, dan seterusnya. Tapi, dia menghentikan pikiran itu. Ibunya tengah berada di sini, lebih membutuhkan perhatian daripada siapa pun. Mereka berdua melahap sarapannya dalam diam.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Secepat ini?" tanya ibunya dengan terkejut. Dia melirik jam dinding berwarna merah miliknya. Masih menunjukkan pukul 08:35. "Biasanya kau pergi jam setengah sepuluh. Masih ada satu jam lagi, Rukia."

Gadis itu mendengarkan sambil memakai sepatu bot cokelatnya. Busur panah sudah menempel lengkap di tubuhnya. "Aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik. Ibu tunggu di sini sampai aku atau ayah pulang. Minum obat dan jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas," jelas Rukia seperti seorang dokter. Pikirannya tidak benar-benar jernih untuk pagi secerah ini. "Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin."

Raut wajah Hisana kebingungan, bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa bisa mengucapkan "selamat tinggal" pada putrinya yang akan pergi berburu. Rukia yang dilihatnya sekarang sudah dewasa, benar, dia bukan Rukia yang suka bermain-main dengan kelincinya lagi. Mulai sekarang, Byakuya mungkin harus bisa melepaskan Rukia dan tidak memanjakannya lagi seperti dulu.

Sambil berlari, Rukia tidak melihat kepada ayahnya. Sekarang dia hanya mempunyai satu tujuan dan ketika kakinya menapak masuk ke hutan itu, dia sudah memantapkan pikirannya.

Rukia harus meminta penjelasan pada Ichigo.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**uzumaki . kuchiki:** Ehem, kalo menurut imajinasi saya, shapeshifter itu manusia yang bisa berubah jadi binatang apa aja, hehehe. Nggak, di sini shapeshifter dibuat berbeda dengan werewolf. Maaf kalo agak aneh. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**sykisan:** Ichigo nyadar kok, hehehe. Dia juga bisa melihat. Oke, terima kasih sudah Review! :D

**Naruzhea AiChi:** Ohoho, nggak kok, kali ini saya membuat Aizen jadi baik hati XD. Ya, di sini udah ada IchiRuki, tapi maaf kalau masih belum memuaskan. Terima kasih sudah Review! :D

**Hepta Py: **Iya, dia baik hati kok, hehehe. Apa di chapter ini sudah cukup? Hehehe. Oke, ini sudah di-update, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Izumi Kagawa: **Sip, ini sudah dilanjut. Hehehe, saya gak bakat bikin yg romance2 XD. Terima kasih sudah Review! :D

**hendrik . widyawati: **Apakah ini sudah deg-degan? Hehehe. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**krabby paty: **Sudah direncanakan kok, hohoho. Oke, ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

Ya, sepertinya chapter depan akan mulai memasuki klimaks. Tapi, seperti biasa, saya nggak jago2 amat buat klimaks yg sampe buat Readers puas, begitu pula dengan romance-nya. Jadi, siapkan hati dan batin Anda *plak*

Ehem, omong-omong, di chapter ini Ichigo tiba2 bermimpi buruk. Itu juga pasti akan terungkap di chapter2 berikutnya, jadi jangan terlalu dibawa penasaran, huehehe.

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki tengah membilas wajahnya di pinggiran sungai yang jernih. Dia baru saja melahap makan paginya bersama _werewolf_ yang lain. Hari ini begitu damai baginya karena tidak ada suara berisik dari latihan Renji—omong-omong, pagi ini pemuda berambut merah itu tidak kelihatan. Dan, sebagai gantinya, ada sang ayah yang tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon apel yang rimbun.

"Ichigo!" teriak Isshin, memecahkan keharmonisan pagi hari. Ichigo bergidik sebelum memutar bola matanya sambil mendesah frustasi.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, jangan berteriak!" Sambil menghentakkan kakinya sekali, Ichigo berdiri dan memandang ayahnya dari kejauhan. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan menyendiri di sana, kemarilah!"

"Sialan, Ayah, aku tidak menyendiri lagi!"

Kedua orang itu terus balas berteriak tanpa mendekati satu sama lain agar tidak perlu mengganggu suasana. _Werewolf_ yang lain terkekeh dan menontonnya sebagai bahan tertawaan, sementara yang lain merasa risih dan mulai beranjak pergi. Ichigo merasa ayahnya terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Saat melihatnya sendirian, dia akan langsung menegurnya. Saat mendapati dirinya muram, dia akan langsung menghibur dengan cara apa saja. Walaupun seharusnya Isshin tahu, putranya memang diberkahi wajah seperti itu. Tapi, Ichigo juga bukan orang bodoh. Dia tahu itu satu-satunya cara agar keberadaannya dilihat kawanan yang lain. Isshin tidak mau Ichigo merasa dirinya tidak berguna di dalam kelompok kecil ini.

Sayangnya, sudah terlanjur.

Jangan salahkan pemuda itu sepenuhnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk mereka. Bukan yang berjasa maupun yang konyol. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo teringat dengan soal _alpha_ yang selalu memimpin kelompok. Setelah masa bagi ayahnya sudah lewat, gelar itu akan diserahkan pada keturunannya. Dan, satu-satunya anak yang Isshin miliki hanya Ichigo seorang. Apa yang harus dilakukan seorang pemimpin apabila dia sendiri tidak diterima oleh rakyatnya?

Ini masih pagi hari yang cerah, pikir Ichigo mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berpikir seperti itu. Lagi pula masanya masih lama untuk menjadi calon pemimpin, sang ayah masih terlihat awet muda dan semangat.

Sebelum dia sempat pergi ke guanya, matanya menangkap sosok Senna dalam wujud serigala berbulu pirang yang mencolok. Dia berjalan pelan menjauhi kelompok untuk menyeberang dari sungai yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu bersikap aneh. Dia tidak lagi berbicara kepada Ichigo. Jika berpapasan, dia hanya menganggukkan kepala padanya dan berkata sesuatu seperti "Hei" yang singkat lalu melenggang pergi. Bukannya Ichigo peduli, rasanya baru kemarin mereka mengobrol santai sebelum kekacauan datang.

Karena tampaknya sang ayah tidak memerhatikan, Ichigo pun diam-diam mengikuti _werewolf_ betina itu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh agar tidak disadarinya. Dirinya menyulih wujud menjadi serigala sebelum ayahnya berteriak lagi...

"Ichigo! Anak-anak ini ingin bermain denganmu!"

Karena suara itu cukup keras untuk didengar oleh siapa pun, Senna dan Ichigo sama-sama menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu tampak terkejut sedangkan Ichigo sudah lebih dari siap untuk menggigit bokong ayahnya sendiri.

"Oh, hei, Senna," sapanya gugup. Dia hanya bisa berharap gerakannya tidak diketahui gadis itu. Senna memberikan senyuman canggung dengan bibir serigalanya. Ichigo dengan tenang menganggukkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia sempat kehilangan kata-kata. "Orang tua itu memanggil lagi, kelihatannya aku harus kembali."

Tanpa kata-kata, tanpa senyuman, Senna sudah melesat seperti roket meninggalkan debu di wajah Ichigo yang mengerut. Serigala cokelat itu mengernyitkan dahinya lebih dalam sehingga ada tiga garis lengkungan di sana. Ichigo mendengus lalu berjalan ke tempat ayahnya yang kelihatan menyebalkan.

Ketika Ichigo tiba di sana, Isshin sadar akan sesuatu. "Oh! Apa aku baru mengganggu kalian berdua?"

Ichigo mendorong-dorong anak-anak anjing itu dengan ujung moncongnya sambil terkekeh. Mereka menggonggong kecil dan ekornya menyapu udara dengan gerakan cepat. Komentar pedas sudah berada di ujung lidah Ichigo untuk dikeluarkan. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Isshin tersenyum menyesal lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kepala serigala itu dengan tangannya. Ichigo sedikit menggeram. "Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Lagi pula, anak-anak ini betul-betul ingin bermain denganmu."

"Kenapa? Karena Senna pergi?" tanya Ichigo dengan bosan. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga anak-anak anjing itu menggigiti telinganya dengan bakal taring mereka.

"Aku rasa begitu. Kau tahu dia pergi ke mana, omong-omong?"

Ichigo mengembuskan napas lewat mulutnya yang kebas. "Aku baru ingin mencari tahu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berteriak-teriak karena aku harus seperti, sial-dia-tahu-apa-yang-ingin-kulakukan, dan itu tidak mudah."

"Kau takut kepada Senna? Dia perempuan yang baik sekaligus cantik jika boleh kubilang."

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu," tukas Ichigo sambil meliriknya tajam dengan bola emas miliknya itu. "Yah, sebenarnya untuk beberapa kali aku pernah merasa ketakutan. Dia bukan seperti _werewolf_ yang lain. Senna..." Ichigo menghentikan dirinya sendiri. "Oh, apa yang sudah kukatakan? Dia temanku."

Isshin memberikan senyum mirisnya. "Kau tahu, teman tidak selalu apa yang kau lihat dari luar. Di dalam, mereka bisa berubah 180 derajat."

"Jadi, maksud Ayah, Senna bukanlah _werewolf_?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu maksudku." Isshin menggeleng. Dia berdeham dan termenung untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan baru melanjutkan. "Aku pernah mendapat seorang teman manusia. Pada awalnya aku yakin bisa menyimpan semua rahasiaku padanya sampai dia mengkhianatiku."

Ichigo mendengarnya dengan saksama. "Dan?"

"Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak saat itu. Ceritanya panjang sekali, Ichigo." Pria berusia kurang lebih 40 tahun itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Hitung-hitung untuk menambah pelajaran bagimu. Bukannya aku mencurigai Senna, tapi ada kalanya di mana kau harus siap menghadapi teman yang menjadi musuhmu."

Untuk sekilas wajah riang gadis berkuncir satu itu melintas di wajahnya. Ichigo tahu apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tentang Senna memang benar. Dia cantik jelita, baik, dan periang. Tetapi, sekalipun orang itu idealis, dia pasti pernah jatuh ke kubangan lumpur. Senna bukanlah tipe orang yang terbuka. Dia selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, dan terkadang keegoisan menguasai dirinya telak.

"Eh, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin terjadi," bantah Ichigo sambil mendengus. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati temannya sendiri. "Kami sudah bertahun-tahun kenal. Setidaknya aku tahu apa yang dia suka atau tidak."

"Lalu, apa itu?"

Ichigo menatap Isshin dengan mata menyipit. "Kau tidak bermaksud..."

Isshin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sebagai bukti pembelaan. "Aku hanya ingin menguji saja. Apakah kau sering bertemu dengannya di hutan? Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang berada di rumah, bukan?"

Perlu beberapa menit untuk mencerna pertanyaan itu, kemudian Ichigo mengangguk kecil, masih sambil berpikir. "Maksudku, itu untuk jarang berada di rumah. Kalau bertemu di hutan dengan Senna..." Ichigo menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Tidak pernah sama sekali."

Sekarang Isshin yang tampak terkejut, walaupun tidak berlebihan. "Oh, begitukah? Aku bertanya begini karena setiap kau pergi—entah apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana—Senna selalu mengikutimu. Aku pikir dia mungkin ingin berburu bersamamu atau apa. Tetapi, kau benar-benar tidak bertemu dengannya?" Isshin bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ichigo memantapkan jawabannya. Sebagian besar memang digunakan untuk berburu, tetapi jika masih ada waktu, dia pasti akan menemui Rukia. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Senna mengikuti seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya. "Apa yang ingin dilakukan Senna sebenarnya? Sekarang dia pun pergi dengan diam-diam."

Sang ayah mengedikkan bahu dengan santai. "Mereka ingin pergi ke manapun itu bukan urusanku. Apa kau ingin menyusulnya?"

"_Itu_ yang mau aku lakukan dari tadi," tukas Ichigo dengan nada rendah. Matanya melirik ke arah sungai lalu ke pepohonan yang besar dan luas. Matahari tepat berada di atas ubun-ubun, menyengat, dan membuat kumpulan rumput itu bersinar di bawahnya. Senna pasti sudah terlalu jauh dari sini karena dia mendengarkan cerita sang ayah terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya dia bisa mencari jejak yang ditinggalkan gadis itu. Ada keraguan di mata Ichigo saat dia menengok ke belakang untuk berpisah dengan ayahnya. "Kalau begitu aku lebih baik cepat. Sampai bertemu nanti, Ayah."

"Ichigo," panggil Isshin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Suaranya rendah dan serius.

"Yeah?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Hati-hati," lalu tersenyum. Wajah Ichigo tercengang.

"Aku akan hati-hati jika Ayah berhenti bilang begitu sejak dulu."

Sang ayah tertawa kecil lalu membiarkan putranya yang tidak disangka sudah remaja itu pergi. Dia mengembuskan napas pelan sambil duduk kembali di bawah pohon apelnya. Masa-masa remaja memang melelahkan, batinnya.

(*)(*)(*)

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu hingga Ichigo datang. Rukia sudah mondar-mandir di tempat yang berbeda untuk mencari teman _werewolf_-nya. Tapi dia tidak kunjung datang. Rukia mencengkeram segenggam daun di hadapan wajahnya untuk melampiaskan kelelahannya siang ini. Gadis itu sengaja tidak melemparkan satu anak panah pun untuk menyimpan tenaganya.

Rukia pikir mungkin hari ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengannya. Memang sulit jika ingin bertemu dari dua tempat yang berbeda, apalagi hutan mempunyai bagian-bagian yang luas. Seandainya Rukia tahu di mana tempat tinggal Ichigo, dia mungkin akan memberanikan diri ke sana.

Mendadak, ada suara daun yang diinjak, sunyi tetapi terdengar hingga ke telinga Rukia. Jantungnya melompat ke leher saat dia menoleh untuk berbisik, "Ichigo?" ke arah pepohonan. Namun sosok yang keluar dari balik pohon bukan seperti yang diharapkannya. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut ungu gelap, dikuncir satu, dan iris oranye seperti langit senja menatap Rukia tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Tatapannya hampa saat dia berkata, "Maaf, apa aku membuatmu terkejut?"

"Sedikit, sebenarnya." Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak berbicara lebih banyak. Tangan kanannya semakin erat mencengkeram busur miliknya. Bertemu orang asing di hutan menimbulkan dua hipotesa. Pertama, mungkin dia seorang penjelajah. Kedua, Manusia Serigala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis itu bengis. Dia tidak ragu-ragu untuk menunjukkan emosinya.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang."

"Di hutan?"

"Ya. Maksudku, dia berada di sekitar sini..." jawab Rukia dengan payah. Dia hanya terlalu gugup untuk berbicara empat mata dengan wanita asing ini. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk sudah membayang di kepalanya. Ichigo benar. Banyak mata memerhatikannya dari mana saja.

Mata Senna yang bagaikan sengatan lebah itu memandang Rukia dengan rendah, seolah-olah dia adalah gadis yang paling bodoh yang pernah ditemuinya. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Rukia mengalihkan matanya ke mana saja. "Siapa?"

"Kau mungkin tidak akan mengenalnya." Rukia mengelak dengan hati-hati, tetapi dia tidak cukup bagus untuk melakukannya. Dahi Senna mengernyit ditambah tatapan jengkel. Dia tahu dirinya sudah berhasil membuat manusia di depannya itu ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ichigo. Itu namanya." Pada akhirnya Rukia pun menyerah dan membongkar rahasianya sendiri. Kemungkinan jika gadis ini mengenal nama itu, mungkin Rukia akan tahu apakah gadis ini _werewolf_ atau bukan. Ada senyum kemenangan melintas sesaat di wajah kaku Senna, tetapi dia cepat-cepat menghilangkannya.

"Kau yakin kalau itu benar-benar orang yang kau cari?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahu sambil sedikit-sedikit mengambil langkah mundur. Perkiraannya benar. Gadis ini _memang werewolf_. "Aku rasa dia tidak berada di sini."

Sebelum Rukia berusaha untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, Senna berseru dari belakang, "Tunggu! Aku tahu di mana dia berada."

Rukia membeliakkan mata ketika mendengarnya. Dengan perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu. Wajahnya sudah seratus persen berubah. "Bagaimana aku bisa memercayaimu?"

"Ichigo dan aku berada di satu wilayah dengan ayahnya sebagai pemimpin kami. Sudah bertahun-tahun kami saling mengenal, dan..." Senna tampak seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri saat ada jeda di kalimatnya. Rukia menunggu dengan sabar. "Kau pasti... eh, Rukia, kan? Ichigo sering membicarakanmu."

Gadis itu tersentak saat namanya disebut. Sulit dipercaya kalau Senna berarti mengetahui pembicaraan mereka selama ini. Tapi, untuk suatu alasan, Rukia percaya dia teman satu wilayah Ichigo. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata, jadi Senna mengambil bagiannya lagi.

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku? Aku tahu di mana Ichigo berada," Senna berbohong. Dia memasang senyum apel beracunnya pada Rukia. Dan, gadis polos itu dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam jebakan Senna. Karena dia sudah mendengar "teman Ichigo", maka tidak diragukan lagi Rukia percaya begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Senna. Aku senang kau mau menerima tawaranku."

Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Masih ada keraguan di dalam hatinya. Tubuh gadis itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dan dari sini, Rukia bisa merasakan kecemburuan menyengat pipinya melihat gadis ideal itu. Dia benar-benar cantik, matanya jernih dan bulat. Tubuhnya proporsional, tidak seperti dirinya yang pendek. Mungkin bagaikan bulan dan kura-kura...

"Ichigo jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah, sebenarnya," tukas Senna di tengah perjalanan mereka. Rukia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dari bawah. Dia hanya mengangguk. "Pasti menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengannya setiap saat."

Entah bagaimana, Rukia merasa itu sindiran untuknya. Jika dipikir baik-baik, lelaki pasti mau menukarkan apa saja bahkan untuk mendengar Senna berbicara; suaranya manis seperti _butterscotch_ yang berputar-putar. Tetapi Ichigo sudah melepaskan kesempatan itu untuk bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan seorang Rukia Kuchiki yang biasa.

Rukia pun membela Ichigo agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. "Ichigo pasti tidak seperti itu."

"Aku tahu persis dia seperti apa," bantah Senna sambil tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Rukia bungkam. Dia memang tidak berhak menilai bagaimana Ichigo kelihatannya. Yang mengenal baik hanya Senna serta keluarga _werewolf_-nya.

Senna sudah membawa Rukia begitu jauh dari tempatnya sampai gadis itu tidak tahu dia berada di mana. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah mereka sekarang tiba di atas tebing yang tinggi dengan danau di bawahnya. Tepat di depan, Rukia bisa melihat air terjun besar yang mengalir ke danau tersebut. Suaranya megah dan harumnya khas. Langit menjadi atap mereka tanpa perlu dihalangi oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Untuk sesaat dia tampak terkagum-kagum, tetapi detik kemudian Rukia menjadi bingung.

"Apakah kita sudah benar-benar sampai atau kau hanya mencari tempat beristirahat?"

Senna menghampiri Rukia di bibir tebing sambil menatap lurus pada air terjun itu. Dia tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Rukia. Oh, tentu saja, dia tidak perlu mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari gadis ini. "Indah, bukan? Aku dan Ichigo sering melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya."

Rukia meliriknya diam-diam lewat ekor mata. Senyum gadis itu terkembang sambil menerawang. Dia pantas mendapatkan waktunya yang _indah_ itu sementara mengerjai gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang lainnya. Rukia sudah terlanjur lelah untuk diajak berkeliling lagi, jadi dia mengambil langkah mundur dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Aku tidak akan begitu jika jadi kau, Rukia," kata Senna dengan suara yang terlalu nyaring. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

5 detik; 10 detik. Rukia sudah dihadapkan dengan gadis yang buruk rupa. Wujudnya besar menjadi seekor serigala buas dengan bulu pirang yang lebat. Mata emas yang persis seperti milik Ichigo menyala-nyala saat melihatnya. Ekornya naik membentuk sebuah peringatan.

"Rukia, kau pasti sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan," kata anjing besar itu dengan suara parau. Dia berbicara dengan mulut yang seolah-olah penuh dengan kelereng. Rukia menarik keluar panahnya dengan ketakutan. Mimpi buruk berada di hadapannya. Lalu, dengan wajah mengernyit, Senna melanjutkan, "Ichigo yang lama sudah mati sejak hari itu."

Secepat mungkin Rukia menghindar dari Senna yang melompat untuk menerjang lehernya. Walaupun ketakutan setengah mati, Rukia berhasil membidik lengan Senna dengan panahnya. Secepat angin, anak panah itu sudah menancap di bahu Senna dan mendengar _werewolf_ itu merintih. Rukia mengira satu anak panah tidak akan cukup merobohkan serigala besar itu, tetapi Senna sudah terlanjur kesakitan luar biasa di lengan kirinya. Gadis itu melihat busur serta anak panahnya yang mengilat saat ditimpa sinar matahari.

Perak! Anak panah milik Rukia dibuat dari perak. Dia ingat, saat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ichigo, pemuda itu pernah mengatakan kalau _werewolf_ akan tumbang jika dilukai dengan barang apa saja yang terbuat dari perak—tidak membuatnya terbunuh, hanya menjadi lumpuh dan bisa meninggalkan bekas luka terhadapnya. Di buku yang dibacanya di perpustakaan tidak mengatakan tentang hal itu. Entah ayahnya membuat ini karena memang sudah tahu atau hanya kebetulan saja.

Rukia ditarik keluar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara kayu yang dipatahkan. Sekarang, bulu pirang itu ternodai oleh darah yang mengalir keluar dari lubang di bahunya. Rukia khawatir selanjutnya akan berakhir lebih buruk karena dia sudah membuat serigala itu _marah_. Sebelum gadis itu sempat berpikir lagi, Senna sudah menerjang.

Kukunya yang tebal berhasil membuat sayatan melintang di sepanjang lengan Rukia. Darah langsung menyembur keluar, dan saat itu juga sudah mengubah kulit pucat itu menjadi merah. Terlebih, yang dilukai oleh Senna adalah tangan kanannya.

"Sekarang kita impas," kata Senna sambil menyeringai, walaupun tampak terengah-engah. "Kau tidak bisa menggunakan alat bodoh itu lagi."

Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya dan dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melihat keadaan lengannya yang terasa mati. Kakinya sudah gemetaran karena baru kali ini dia mendapat luka yang mengerikan, dihadapkan dengan binatang buas, dan merasa nyawanya sudah di ambang jurang. Sekarang Rukia akan menghindar jika kapan saja Senna menerjangnya. _Werewolf_ itu tidak akan berhenti melompat-lompat jika sang target belum mati di tangannya.

Sayangnya, Rukia terlambat melarikan dirinya ketika cakar Senna berhasil merenggut ujung roknya yang tipis. Dia sudah kelelahan sehingga tidak bisa berpikir untuk menghindar ke mana lagi. Tapi, Senna tampaknya dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Tidak ada tempat untuk kabur lagi, Rukia!" seru serigala itu lantang. Suaranya begitu mengerikan di hadapan Rukia, dan gadis itu hanya bisa menutup sebelah matanya. Cakar Senna yang besar sudah mencekik leher kecil Rukia di bawahnya. Gadis itu kehabisan napas dan berakhir dengan suara yang tercekat. Tangan kirinya yang masih berfungsi menyelinap ke balik punggungnya untuk meraih satu anak panah. Rukia sudah terlanjur kehilangan fokusnya saat udara tidak bisa masuk lewat manapun, otot-ototnya mati begitu saja. Tetapi, dia masih punya tenaga untuk melayangkan panah itu masuk ke dalam leher Senna.

Sontak, sang _werewolf_ melepaskan cengkeramannya dan melolong kesakitan. Darah yang keluar lebih banyak daripada di sepanjang lengan Rukia. Senna mencari-cari panah yang menempel di lehernya itu. Dan kepanikan membuatnya gagal hingga panas luar biasa menyengat tubuhnya. Rukia sudah duduk bersandar di batu sambil meraba-raba lehernya, ada sedikit lecet, tetapi tidak membahayakan. Dia menarik banyak-banyak oksigen karena hampir mati kehabisan napas.

Tepat saat itu, Rukia bisa melihat serigala lain datang terburu-buru ke arahnya. Bulunya berwarna cokelat, matanya melebar saat melihat keadaan Rukia serta Senna yang mengenaskan. Giginya menggertak saat menghampiri Rukia di sisinya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengendus-endus di samping lengan Rukia. Gadis itu menarik napas yang putus-putus saat berusaha menjelaskan.

"Senna... dia mencoba... membunuhku."

Iris emas Ichigo membeliak saat mendengarnya. Kepalanya ditolehkan kepada sosok serigala yang tengah menatap ganas pada mereka berdua. Raut wajahnya bercampur antara kebingungan dan marah. "Apa?"

Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Senna saat Ichigo datang. Dia sudah pasti tidak akan bisa melawannya. "Kau dengar manusia itu. Aku melakukan ini semata-mata untuk kebaikanmu, Ichigo!"

"Dan karena itu kau sudah menjadi duri dalam daging!" Ichigo membentaknya dengan amarah meluap-luap. Dia tidak memedulikan Senna yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh serta darahnya berada di mana-mana. Rukia lebih membutuhkan bantuannya. Serigala cokelat itu memandang bengis pada temannya. Tidak, tidak ada kata "teman" saat melihat Senna. Sudah jelas Ichigo memberikan pilihan kedua. "Setelah ini, kau tidak perlu pulang ke rumah."

Senna menggonggong dengan tajam. "Kau lebih peduli terhadap... manusia ini ketimbang saudaramu sendiri? Makhluk macam apa kau?" sahutnya balas membentak. Rahang Ichigo mengeras saat mendengarnya. Dia tidak suka jika kerap kali Senna menyebut Rukia dengan sebutan "manusia" seolah-olah derajatnya lebih rendah. Geraman sudah terdengar nyaring dari tenggorokannya.

Rukia yang setengah sadar hanya bisa menonton percekcokan kedua hewan buas itu. Ichigo tampak tidak mau kalah dan sesekali memberikan ancaman terhadap Senna. Sementara gadis itu sendiri, dia cukup ketakutan dan terpojok.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Dirimu sudah lama mati sejak bertemu dengannya!" Senna perlahan-lahan menghampiri Ichigo, suaranya merengek.

"Kau tidak berhak ikut campur, Senna! Dan, hentikan itu!" Ichigo memperingatkan dengan lantang agar Senna tidak mendekat. Tubuhnya hanya seperti boneka tanpa jiwa. Tetapi Senna tidak menggubrisnya. Dia mendekati Ichigo dan Rukia dengan tatapan yang hampa. Jantung Rukia sudah melompat-lompat tidak karuan ketika melihat wanita cantik itu berubah menjadi mengerikan dalam sepersekian detik, dan kini, dia sedang memandangnya dengan lapar. Ichigo menggeram dan merendahkan tubuhnya, beberapa helai surainya meremang.

"Dan, bahkan jika aku harus membunuhmu, tampaknya aku sudah bisa merelakannya."

Senna tahu nafsu membunuhnya sudah mati ketika kalung itu menghentikan gerakannya. Mau bagaimanapun, dia tidak akan bisa berjalan apalagi menyentuh Ichigo sehelai bulunya saja. Mantra yang berada di dalam kalung itu begitu kuat sampai membuat Senna terhipnotis untuk diam dan membiarkan dirinya ditubruk keras oleh Ichigo. Dan, untuk terakhir kalinya, yang terdengar hanyalah lolongan kesakitan saat dirinya jatuh dari atas tebing dan berakhir di dalam danau. Suaranya merobek langit serta memecahkan keharmonisan burung-burung gagak.

Ichigo melihat ke bawah dan baru menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Napasnya memburu dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut karena darahnya membakar ubun-ubun. Walaupun sudah menyingkirkan kawan-tapi-lawannya tersebut, ada perasaan bersalah yang besar membuat lubang di hati Ichigo.

_Dirimu sudah lama mati sejak bertemu dengannya!_

Apakah Senna benar tentang dirinya yang sudah berubah sejak bertemu Rukia? Jika benar begitu, Isshin atau Renji pastilah berkeluh yang sama. Tapi, ini kan Senna. Dia egois dan hanya mementingkan apa yang menurutnya tidak sejalan. Ichigo menggeram dan mencabik-cabik pikiran itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...? Dia bisa... terbunuh..."

Ichigo menoleh untuk mendapati gadis sekarat itu berbicara padanya. Dengan lembut dia berbaring di samping Rukia sambil menjilati lukanya. "Dia _werewolf_. Tidak akan mati semudah itu. Kecuali jika aku mendorongnya saat berwujud manusia."

Rukia mengistirahatkan lengan kirinya di atas bulu cokelat Ichigo yang lembut. Memainkannya seolah-olah akan membuat hatinya tenang. "Maaf, aku datang terlambat. Butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kalian di sini," gumam Ichigo penuh penyesalan. Raut wajah anjingnya turut sedih ketika menatap luka di lengan Rukia.

Gadis mungil itu mengembuskan napas letih. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau datang sebelum aku dilahap hidup-hidup olehnya. Kau tidak tahu betapa lega aku melihatmu datang."

"Keadaanmu tidak membuat lega sama sekali, Rukia."

"Yah, aku tahu," Rukia mengedikkan bahunya, merasa nyeri untuk sesaat. "Sampai kapan pun, manusia yang melawan _werewolf_ itu sama sekali tidak seimbang. Senna menjebakku dan aku percaya begitu saja."

"Simpan ceritamu untuk nanti, Rukia. Ayo, aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

Raut wajah Rukia menjadi ketakutan sekarang. "Apa? Aku tidak akan membiarkan orangtuaku melihat keadaanku seperti ini."

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Ichigo mendorong Rukia dengan moncongnya untuk naik ke atas punggungnya yang besar seperti seekor kuda. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumahku. Kita harus memeriksa luka celaka itu." Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebelumnya aku harus meyakinkan dulu apakah _werewolf_ akan liar jika mencium bau darah?" tanya Rukia was-was. Dia menggenggam tangannya walaupun terasa nyeri.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja." _Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu._

Rukia mencerna kata-kata itu baik-baik. Ichigo sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali, sebagai gantinya, dia pun harus mengikuti apa yang dimintanya. "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Ichigo mengangguk sambil berusaha tersenyum diam-diam di dalam hatinya. Rukia sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dengan risiko apa pun, dia harus dapat menjaga bagian dari dirinya tersebut.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**uzumaki . kuchiki:** Ooh, nggak kok, hahaha :D itu hanya untuk suasana aja *maksudnya apa ini?* Oke, terima kasih buat Review-nya! :D

Ehm, saya merasa agak aneh saat Rukia berantem dengan Senna di sini—walaupun gak bisa saya sebut berantem juga yah—soalnya perbedaan mereka itu jauh sekali. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Dan untuk battle yg kayak begini masih ada satu lagi. Saya mencoba untuk tidak memakai suasana bertarung yang sama supaya kalian nggak bosan, hehehe.

Kayaknya gak banyak yg mau saya omongin lagi. Ehem, mengingat chapter ini gak saya sunting lagi, jadi jika menemukan kesalahan, silakan ditulis di kotak Review. Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk yang sudah membaca :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Rukia masih syok setelah dia—dalam tanda kutip—melawan seekor manusia serigala besar yang ganas dan tidak bersahabat. Apalagi sekarang dia masuk ke wilayah mereka, _sarang_ para manusia serigala. Walaupun Ichigo telak berada di sisinya, tidak menutup kemungkinan dia masih gemetar ketika melihat lima, tidak, ada satu ekor lagi yang keluar dari guanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berada di punggung Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pemuda itu sedikit mengeritkan gigi taringnya saat melihat tatapan menilai dari kawan-kawannya. "Ayah, bisa tolong aku di sini?"

Ketika mendengar suara berat yang familier dari anaknya, Isshin menoleh untuk mendapati dia tengah membopong seorang gadis yang berwajah pucat. Ada genangan darah di sekujur lengan kanannya, membasahi sebagian bulu Ichigo yang sekarang menjadi lebih gelap. Isshin menghampiri dengan kebingungan.

"Rukia, dia kehabisan darah. Tolong, lakukan apa saja yang Ayah bisa lakukan," pintanya dengan lelah. Keadaan ini sudah jelas membunuh jiwa Ichigo melihat gadis yang benar-benar disayangnya itu dalam proses meregang nyawa. Dia bahkan sudah tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri yang kelelahan karena berlari, memutari seluruh hutan hanya untuk mendapati Senna menjadi binatang gila. Ichigo membungkuk untuk meletakkan Rukia di gendongan Isshin, melihat pipi gadis itu menempel di dada ayahnya, dan dibawa ke dalam tempat peristirahatan mereka.

Ichigo pun ambruk di tempatnya ketika dirasa kakinya sudah tidak mau menuruti perintah lagi. Lidahnya terjulur keluar karena kepanasan dan suasana di sekitarnya semakin membuatnya tersiksa saja. Matanya berkunang-kunang, liang tenggorokannya gersang. Haus, serigala itu butuh air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Beberapa kali dia melihat ayahnya keluar-masuk untuk mencari daun yang bisa menutup luka Rukia. Hanya itu cara tradisional yang bisa dilakukannya. Mereka tidak punya dokter di sini.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Renji yang kebetulan berada di sana, menonton para serigala itu di depan bibir gua seolah-olah mereka melihat sebuah eksperimen. "Itukah Rukia-mu?"

Ichigo mengangguk setengah hati. Dia tidak dalam suasana baik untuk diajak berbicara. Di sisi lain, dia bertanya penuh harap. "Apakah kau bisa melakukan, setidaknya, beberapa hal medis?"

Renji menggeleng positif. "Tidak. Aku percaya di kelompok kita hanya ayahmu yang bisa melakukannya."

Mata Ichigo beralih pada gua tersebut. Dengan sendu dipandangnya, memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia di dalam sana. Dia benar-benar, _benar-benar_, khawatir. Terlebih dia hanyalah gadis rapuh di tengah-tengah alam liar. Ichigo mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi. "Senna mengkhianati kita. Dia tidak akan kembali lagi."

Renji membelalak. Respons yang sudah bisa diketahui Ichigo saat itu juga. Sebelum pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh dilontarkan dari mulutnya, Ichigo cepat-cepat menukas. "Aku melihat dia melukai Rukia; luka cakar itu disebabkan olehnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti, aku sudah berubah dari yang dulu sejak bertemu Rukia, apa itu benar?"

Pemuda itu terbawa emosi, dan langsung meninju pelan bahu Ichigo untuk membesarkan hatinya. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku sudah tahu bedebah sialan itu memang biang masalah. Toh, sekarang dia tidak akan kembali." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke tempat Rukia dirawat. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan sangat bersyukur bisa menyelamatkannya walaupun dalam keadaan setengah utuh. Serigala itu benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat!"

Ichigo mendengus mendengar Renji berapi-api saat berbicara. "Keadaan setengah utuh, ya? Aku akan membuatmu celaka jika mengatakan itu sekali lagi. Dia bukan barang, Renji."

Gelak tawa langsung keluar dari mulut Renji yang lebar. "Oh, aku benar-benar lupa, sialan! Aku tidak pernah bertemu manusia sebelumnya, dan dia bahkan lebih cantik dari Senna."

"Aku tahu," Ichigo menggumam. Jika Renji sedang mencoba menghibur suasana hatinya yang kembang-kempis, maka dia gagal total.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengikuti pandangan Ichigo ke arah gua itu. "Kenapa kau tidak melihat keadaannya?"

Sekarang, Ichigo sudah terlanjur memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba memakunya ke tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput. Mereka layu, seolah-olah turut berduka atas apa yang dialami Rukia serta suasana hati Ichigo yang muram. "Aku tidak berani. Rasanya... aku mau mati melihat luka mengerikan itu," katanya prihatin. Terbayang sayatan lebar yang merobek pembuluh darah Rukia, melihat bibir gadis itu kebiru-biruan. Hati Ichigo rasanya seperti dijotos dengan batu yang tumpul dan kasar. "Dan, aku benar-benar bersalah karena tidak menjaganya baik-baik. Rukia ke hutan bukan untuk diterkam hewan sialan itu, dia ingin membantu ibunya yang sakit."

Renji tahu dia bisa mendengar suara Ichigo bergetar saat mengatakan kata-kata terakhir. Tugas Rukia memang mulia, pikir Renji, dia pergi ke hutan bukan untuk mencari sensasi terhadap sahabatnya ini yang bisa dibilang tampan. Isshin memiliki anak yang luar biasa menurut Renji, dia sendiri mungkin tidak mau mengorbankan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan gadis dari desa. Namun bagi _werewolf_ yang lain, Ichigo hanya dilihat sebelah mata.

"Ichigo," pada akhirnya Isshin keluar dan memanggil putranya dengan khawatir. Ichigo dan Renji sama-sama menengok. Dengan cekatan Kurosaki muda itu berlari menghampiri ayahnya dengan raut wajah _bagaimana-keadaannya_.

"Temanmu itu tampaknya belum siuman," jelas Isshin sambil menengokkan kepala ke dalam gua yang gelap, tempat Rukia berada. "Butuh waktu lama hingga lukanya benar-benar menutup dan peredaran darahnya kembali lancar. Kau mungkin mau menjenguk ke dalam," Isshin pun menutup pembicaraan mereka dengan singkat sambil berjalan menjauh. Ditilik dari raut wajahnya, luka di lengan Rukia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Ichigo mengerutkan alis kemudian berdiri untuk kembali dalam wujud manusia. Matanya melembut menjadi langit senja yang sedang bersedih, gigi-gigi taringnya mengecil hingga menjadi normal. Perlahan, dia menghampiri batu yang dilapisi tumpukan jerami itu dengan bayangan hitam Rukia di atasnya. Tengah bernapas dangkal.

Rasanya Ichigo seperti berjalan di air payau ketika dia menghampiri gadis malang itu. Sulit percaya bahwa tadi dia masih bisa berbicara walaupun putus-putus, dan sekarang dia tengah tertidur dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ichigo berlutut kemudian menempelkan pipinya di pipi Rukia yang dingin dan tangannya menggenggam jari-jari mungil itu. Diremasnya kuat-kuat, berharap Rukia mau sadar dari ketakberdayaannya.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya dengan keras sambil bernapas lewat mulutnya yang kebas. Tubuhnya begitu panas bergejolak karena baru saja disulut dengan api yang menyiksa, sementara gadis itu sedang melawan badai salju di dalam dirinya. Ichigo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap baik-baik siluetnya dalam kegelapan.

"Ichigo..." panggil Renji yang bersandar di ambang gua, suaranya rendah dan datar. Pemuda itu baru menyadari kalau dunia bukan hanya milik mereka berdua, masih ada Renji yang menontonnya dengan iba. "Apakah akan lebih baik jika kau meninggalkannya untuk beristirahat?"

"Kau dengar ayahku. Dia bilang aku boleh menjenguknya ke dalam. Jika tidak, ada kemungkinan serigala lain akan datang menghampiri dengan niat buruk," katanya dengan dingin, teringat kejadian Senna barusan. Renji tetap mengangguk walaupun dia yakin Ichigo tidak melihatnya. Ada helaan napas berat di ujung sana.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini," kata Renji sambil mendorong tubuhnya dari dinding gua, menatap Ichigo untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengundurkan diri dari sana. Mau dipaksa ratusan kali, Ichigo pasti tidak mau menggerakkan lututnya sedikit pun. "Panggil saja aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Ichigo tersenyum sambil membisikkan "Terima kasih" tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengarnya. Dia melihat kepada Rukia dengan lebih jeli, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangun dari mimpinya. Ichigo meletakkan dagunya pada pinggiran batu tempat Rukia tertidur seperti malaikat.

"Gara-gara aku, kau jadi terlibat menjadi seperti ini." Ichigo bisa melihat tawa Rukia berenang-renang ke pikirannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum kelopak matanya mengatup lelah. Suaranya merdu penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Sulit untuk membayangkan kembali masa-masa harmonis mereka ketika melihat Rukia yang kesakitan dalam diam.

Ichigo mengambil posisi tubuh yang nyaman di samping Rukia untuk dirinya beristirahat. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, dia pun butuh tidur siang untuk memulihkan kembali tenaganya. Dan, untuk bertemu dengan Rukia dalam keadaan segar.

Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, dia mencium kening Rukia cukup lama kemudian berbaring di sisi gadis itu untuk menutup rapat-rapat manik _amber_-nya.

(*)(*)(*)

Ichigo terbangun ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dalam suara yang lembut. Dia masih setengah sadar ketika kepalanya terantuk di atas lengannya, dan menengok untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Kini suara itu memanggil lagi, lebih terdengar jernih dan bukan seperti di dalam air. Mata Ichigo seperti melihat dari balik kaca berembun ketika dia menengok ke asal suara, alisnya mengernyit.

"Bangun, Ichigo."

Dia setengah terkejut melihat Rukia sudah dalam keadaan duduk di depan matanya. Tidak dipedulikan walaupun tubuhnya sakit di mana-mana akibat tidur di atas batu, dia langsung menggenggam bahu Rukia. "Apakah lukamu sudah lebih baik?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Ya," katanya, "sebagian besar. Ayahmu bilang aku belum boleh menggerakkannya terlalu banyak."

"Tentu saja," Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak tahu-menahu tentang penyembuhan luka seperti ini; manusia serigala dapat melakukan pemulihan dengan sendirinya sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot. Ichigo kemudian menatap Rukia dalam gelap, walaupun maniknya tampak bersinar di sana. "Kau bisa berjalan keluar?"

Kali ini Rukia memberikan senyum yang ragu. "Yeah, kurasa begitu."

Dengan perlahan, Ichigo berdiri lalu diikuti oleh gadis mungil itu. Setelah menuntunnya keluar, mereka bisa langsung melihat pemandangan matahari yang terbenam di garis horison. Rukia menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk melihat apakah hanya mereka yang berada di sini. Ternyata, beberapa pasang mata sudah serentak menatap balasannya. Rukia cepat-cepat berpaling.

"Sudah senja. Sekarang, kau harus benar-benar pulang ke rumah," kata Ichigo dengan suara rendah. Dia tidak ingin menimbulkan risiko apa-apa lagi bagi Rukia, berada di sini bersamanya pun belum tentu aman. "Aku tidak mau kedua orangtuamu cemas."

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu mengedikkan bahu. "Sebelum aku masuk ke dalam hutan pun mereka sudah cemas. Terutama ayahku. Omong-omong, kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku dua kali, _dua kali_, dan itu sudah terlalu banyak untuk sebuah kebetulan. Terima kasih."

"Tidak untuk yang kedua. Aku benar-benar mencarimu pada saat itu. Firasatku sudah merasa terancam akan ada sesuatu, dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Rukia, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu sekarat begitu!" seru Ichigo seraya memegang dahinya.

Gelak tawa rendah dan bermelodi keluar dari mulut Rukia. "Ayolah, jangan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi, yang penting aku berhasil lolos dari maut, kan? Bayangkan reaksi apa yang akan penduduk desa tunjukkan ketika mendengar berita seorang gadis yang melawan _werewolf_," seru Rukia dengan mata yang berbinar, memberikan gambaran dirinya yang dijumpai banyak orang untuk bertanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Dan mungkin, insting bisnisnya akan berjalan dalam waktu singkat.

"Oh, ho. Tidak, gadis kecil, kau tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapa pun, termasuk keluargamu. Mereka pasti akan melarangmu kembali ke sini. Biarlah kejadian ini hanya kau dan kami yang mengetahuinya," Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri, yang berarti menuju kepada kawanannya juga. "Ayo, kita pulang," lanjutnya sambil membawakan barang-barang Rukia.

Gadis itu mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang dengan diam-diam, melirik kawanan manusia serigala untuk terakhir kalinya. Sorot mata mereka tetap tidak bersahabat.

Rukia naik ke atas punggung Ichigo yang sudah berubah menjadi serigala, menggenggam bulunya kuat-kuat agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Naik di atas _werewolf_ jauh berbeda seperti kau naik di atas kuda. Ini benar-benar pengalaman luar biasa yang dirasakan Rukia Kuchiki. Dia melirik garis luka di tangan kanannya yang sudah merapat walaupun meninggalkan bekas yang akan membuat kedua orangtuanya terkejut. Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Sesiap yang bisa kulakukan."

Ichigo berlari perlahan, dengan tujuan agar Rukia merasa terbiasa dulu, lalu pada akhir lompatannya yang mengerikan, dia mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tampaknya Rukia sedikit berjengit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jeritnya sambil merunduk merapatkan tubuh di atas punggung Ichigo, "aku bisa terlempar!"

"Tidak jika kau berpegangan erat," balas Ichigo sambil tertawa, menikmati angin yang menyapanya dengan nakal di sekitar, membuat jiwa Ichigo kembali berdetak setelah sekian lama. Rukia harus melindungi antara kepala dengan lengannya, dia tidak tahu kapan ada ranting yang akan menghantam wajahnya jika dia tidak merunduk. Mungkin Ichigo sengaja untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu mereka lebih banyak lagi.

Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, Rukia turun dengan perlahan dari punggung Ichigo, lebih tampak seperti menyeret langkahnya. Dia masih bisa melihat penduduk berjalan lalu-lantang di depan matanya, bekerja terus sampai tiba waktunya untuk beristirahat. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang diam mematung di belakangnya, dia tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Walaupun wajahnya tidak dikenal, Ichigo tidak akan mau mereka sampai mengenalnya karena tampak mencolok daripada yang lain.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain waktu. Orangtuaku pasti tidak akan memperbolehkanku masuk ke hutan besok..." Rukia mengangkat lengan kanannya yang sekarang tampak rusak karena garis luka melintang tersebut. Ichigo mengangguk dengan raut wajah memaklumi.

"Sebelum pergi, aku ingin kau menerima ini," kata pemuda itu sambil melepaskan kalung yang menggantung di lehernya. Rukia menatapnya kebingungan, itu seharusnya kalung peninggalan ibu Ichigo, Rukia tidak pantas menerimanya.

"Tapi, ini kan..."

"Tidak, tunggu, Rukia. Dengarkan aku," Ichigo menempelkan telapak tangannya yang hangat di pipi Rukia, sehingga gadis itu langsung bungkam, matanya terpusat pada cermin cokelat di depannya. "Aku tidak mau kejadian kau diserang _werewolf_ terulang lagi. Masalah benda ini adalah peninggalan ibuku tidaklah begitu penting," dia mengalungkan benda berantai emas itu di leher Rukia, membiarkan liontinnya menggantung di atas dadanya. "Kaulah yang terpenting bagiku sekarang."

Ichigo mencoba merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ibunya telah tiada, kini sudah terlalu terlambat bagi Ichigo untuk merasakan kasih sayang darinya. Rukia balas memeluknya dengan erat, merasakan tiap detak jantungnya yang begitu hidup, terdengar lebih keras. Sekarang hanya Rukia-lah yang menjadi tempat semua harapannya disimpan.

Gadis itu mendesah ketika melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ichigo, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Kau lebih membutuhkannya."

Liontin rubi itu bersinar ketika Rukia memandangnya, seolah-olah dia telah menemukan pemiliknya selama ini. "Oh, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalasmu?"

Ichigo menggeleng dengan tulus, sorot matanya membuat Rukia seakan-akan meleleh ke dalam lubang besar di bawah kakinya. Ribuan kata pun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa sayangnya Ichigo terhadap gadis itu. Begitu pula dengan Rukia. Seolah-olah sebelas tahun yang lalu sudah membuat mereka berdua terikat dengan benang takdir, sehingga ketika salah seorang dari mereka harus pergi, yang satu akan jatuh sakit. Benang itu tidak bisa memisahkan mereka terlalu jauh. Ichigo akan gelisah jika tidak bertemu Rukia sehari saja. Seperti dua ekor merpati yang tengah berbulan madu.

Raut wajah teduh itu telah tergantikan oleh senyum miris. Setelah menolongnya, kini Ichigo memberikan harta terakhirnya yang paling berharga. Betapa beruntungnya gadis itu! Rukia menekuk wajahnya ke bawah, berusaha untuk tidak dilihat Ichigo. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Pasti," jawab Ichigo tampak meyakinkan. Dia memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi sebelum ada yang melihat mereka. Setelah agak jauh, barulah dia berubah kembali menjadi sang monster. Tapi, di mata Rukia, dia hanyalah seekor anjing kecil.

(*)(*)(*)

Gadis itu membanting tubuhnya yang kelelahan di atas tempat tidur, tidak melepas sepatu bot cokelatnya. Hari ini benar-benar mengerikan dan setiap serpihan memori itu datang silih berganti untuk menghantui Rukia. Senna pasti belum mati, sesuai apa yang dikatakan Ichigo, apakah dia akan kembali untuk menuntut balas dendamnya? Sementara Ichigo tidak berada di sisinya, apakah Rukia bisa melangkah melewati maut itu?

Rukia membungkam seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Lagi pula, besok dia akan mengambil waktu libur dan harus dimanfaatkan baik-baik bukannya memikirkan cara untuk menghindar dari monster itu.

"Rukia, aku tidak mendengar kau pulang," panggil Hisana, nyaris membuka pintu kamar Rukia dari luar. Gadis itu melompat untuk mendorong kembali pintu itu agar tertutup. Rukia mengernyitkan satu alisnya, berharap itu tidak membuat Hisana terkejut. "Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya sang ibu khawatir, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip.

"Tidak," jawab Rukia dari dalam, namun suara yang dikeluarkannya terlalu nyaring, "aku baru saja ganti baju."

"Oh, maaf," tukas Hisana, tersirat sedikit penyesalan. "Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Tentu saja, ini kan sudah pukul 4 sore," Rukia berbohong, masih tetap menjaga pintu itu dengan punggungnya. Kejadian berkelahi dengan _werewolf_ siang ini jelas-jelas sudah membunuh nafsu makannya. "Tapi, jika Ibu punya beberapa buah di lemari, aku akan mengambilnya."

"Itu milikmu, Rukia." Setelah itu tidak terdengar balasan apa pun. Rukia merosot di pintunya seraya menghela napas lega. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, lambat laun, ibu dan ayahnya pasti tahu. "Oh ya, Rukia," satu detik kemudian, Hisana kembali teringat akan sesuatu. Otak Rukia sudah berbunyi untuk memerintah kakinya agar berdiri dan menahan pintu itu kembali, sambil mendengarkan, "Grimmjow mencarimu dua jam yang lalu, dan dia memintamu untuk bertemu dengannya pukul 7 malam ini di depan rumahnya. Dia tahu kau butuh waktu untuk istirahat."

Rukia mengerjapkan manik violetnya. "Apa yang diinginkannya?"

"Dia ingin bicara denganmu."

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Hisana tampak ragu, seraya mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ya, kutipan penuh, dia hanya mengatakan itu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan apa pun, Rukia bisa mendengar ibunya bergerak menjauh dari pintu. Dia merosot di depan pintu kamarnya seraya bernapas lega. Kira-kira apa yang dibutuhkan sahabatnya itu? Tidak pernah Grimmjow meminta Rukia datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk sekadar bicara. Apakah penting sekali? batin Rukia bertanya-tanya, menekuk alisnya. Seluruh rasa sakit dan kengerian itu terlupakan setelah otaknya menerima informasi baru.

Sambil berjalan ke lemari bajunya, Rukia bisa mendengar pintu rumah dibuka dari luar. Ayahnya pasti sudah pulang lebih cepat, dan selagi mengambil baju yang berlengan panjang, Rukia sudah tidak sabar sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00.

(*)(*)(*)

Byakuya, Hisana, beserta putri mereka duduk dengan makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Hisana membuat makan malam paling enak yang bisa dirasakan Byakuya setelah kerja keras setengah hari ini. Rukia mengambil mangkuk yang berisi sup panas dan meletakkannya untuk dicicipi. Waktu sudah berjalan sekitar tiga menit hingga akhirnya Hisana memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Berjalan lancar," jawab Byakuya kalem, Rukia memerhatikannya dengan saksama. Pembicaraan di tengah makan seperti ini sudah sering dijalani keluarga Kuchiki. "Kau tahu," kata Byakuya penuh pertimbangan, seraya mengambil garpunya yang terbuat dari perak, mengilap ketika diterpa lampu di atasnya, "sekarang penduduk meminta untuk membuat peralatan mereka dari benda ini."

"Garpu?" Rukia melempar dirinya dalam pembicaraan, menaikkan satu alisnya. Dia menyendok sup itu dan ditiupnya perlahan.

"Perak," Byakuya membetulkan, "mereka tidak lagi menginginkan benda-bendanya terbuat dari emas, timah, atau apa pun itu. Walaupun pendapatan hari ini cukup menyegarkan, di sisi lain, barang non-perak yang tidak laku itu bisa membuatku rugi."

Rukia meletakkan sendoknya dengan pelan, tenggelam di dalam mangkuk supnya.

"Kenapa? Apa orang-orang alergi benda non-perak?"

Mata abu-abu milik sang ayah itu menyipit, tampak lebih tua dari yang bisa kedua perempuan itu bayangkan. "Aku baru dapat kabar siang ini..."

Rukia cepat-cepat menghabiskan makan malamnya. Tidak mendengar apa pun kecuali detak jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu. Hangatnya makanan yang dihidangkan membuat kedua pipinya memerah dan lidahnya terbakar. Tapi Rukia tidak peduli, dia sudah menenggak dua gelas air mineral dan mengambil jaket bertudungnya. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemui Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Mau ke mana dia?" tanya Byakuya, memutar tubuhnya di kursi. Melihat putri semata wayangnya sedang memakai sepatu.

Hisana memberikan senyumannya. "Tenang. Dia ada kencan malam ini."

Rukia mendongak dari kegiatannya mengikat tali sepatu. "Ibu!" Matanya membeliak dan tidak ragu-ragu untuk menaikkan nadanya. "Ini serius!"

Hisana tertawa kecil sambil duduk di samping suaminya yang kini kebingungan dengan kedua orang itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Byakuya tidak sabar. Jujur saja, dia pasti penasaran dengan _siapa_ yang mengajak putrinya kencan malam-malam begini.

Rukia langsung memotong dengan pedas. "Tidak ada! Grimmjow hanya ingin bertemu denganku, itu saja."

Byakuya sedikit terperangah. "Wow, putri kita memang sudah benar-benar dewasa."

"Baiklah, itu cukup." Tanpa pamit karena sudah terlanjur dipermainkan habis-habisan, Rukia membanting pintu rumah di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Rukia tidak pernah senang jika kedua orangtuanya melihat hubungannya dengan Grimmjow seperti sepasang kekasih. Demi Tuhan, Grimmjow juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Dia lebih mirip kakak tertua Rukia ketimbang seorang pacar.

Di tengah hawa dingin menusuk malam ini, Rukia memeluk dirinya lebih erat sambil berjalan cepat-cepat. Dia hampir menabrak beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya karena terus menunduk ke bawah. Tetapi, pada akhirnya dia sampai dengan selamat di depan rumah sahabatnya itu.

Grimmjow ternyata sudah menunggu kehadirannya sambil bersandar di depan dinding rumah kecilnya. Apel merah di tangannya terus digosok lagi, lagi, dan lagi, sehingga Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan sudah betapa berkilaunya apel tersebut. Sambil menarik napas yang dingin, Rukia menghampirinya.

"Hei," sapanya dengan suara kelu. Grimmjow menaikkan kedua alisnya setelah melihat orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi itu datang. Dia kemudian melempar apel tersebut kepada Rukia.

"Masuklah. Di luar dingin."

"Memang itu niatku," jawab Rukia sambil nyengir, tampaknya dia tidak perlu membersihkan apel itu sebelum digigitnya. Rasa manisnya meleleh di dalam mulut Rukia.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kelihatannya penting sekali," kata Rukia setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas sofa beledu di ruang tamu Grimmjow.

"Rukia, kau tidak akan percaya." Pemuda bersurai biru itu duduk berseberangan dengan Rukia sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Siang ini, ada seorang perempuan basah kuyup yang datang tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam desa. Dia berhasil menarik perhatian para warga, termasuk ayahmu yang tengah bekerja. Dia bilang, ada manusia serigala yang baru saja menyerangnya—sambil menunjuk ke leher serta bahunya yang ada bekas luka—dan dia harus bersembunyi di dalam air demi nyawanya. Gadis itu meminta warga Karakura untuk berhati-hati dengan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang memiliki rambut warna oranye—dialah _werewolf_ yang menyerangnya—dan betapa mengejutkan gadis itu hampir menangis saat bercerita. Kemudian, dia memberitahu lagi bahwa perak adalah benda satu-satunya yang bisa membunuh makhluk terkutuk itu dengan menancapkannya di jantung. Penduduk dengan baik hati menawarkannya tempat untuk beristirahat, tetapi gadis itu sudah terlanjur pergi. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama di sini."

Rukia hampir menjatuhkan apel di tangannya yang beku. Setelah Grimmjow selesai bercerita, rasanya ada seseorang yang meninju tepat di lambung Rukia. Bibirnya terbata-bata saat mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Siapa dia? Siapa _namanya_?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak menyebutkan sedikit pun tentang namanya. Kurang lebih dia sebaya denganmu, Rukia. Rambutnya ungu gelap, dengan mata oranye cerahnya. Apa kau—?"

"Rambutnya, apa rambutnya diikat?"

Grimmjow berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Karena Rukia tidak bertanya lagi, Grimmjow mencoba melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terpotong. "Rambutnya hanya tergerai. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Mata gadis itu sekarang membelalak ketakutan, pupilnya bergetar ketika menyapu habis wajah Grimmjow. Tepat sekali, memang dia orangnya. "Rukia, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Rukia, tetapi karena luka itu masih membekas, Grimmjow berhasil membuat Rukia merintih.

"Ya Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin terjadi," keluh Rukia sambil menggenggam rambut hitamnya yang tebal. Grimmjow membiarkan gadis itu bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, berkali-kali dia menggelengkan kepala. "Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia Senna. Salah satu _werewolf_ teman Ichigo." Di sini Rukia berhenti berbicara, menarik napas yang panjang agar suaranya tidak bergetar saat melanjutkan, "Dia yang ingin membunuhku."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Jadi, semua yang diceritakannya hanya bualan semata?"

Rukia tidak berbicara melainkan membuka jaketnya kemudian menarik lengan baju abu-abunya ke atas. Memperlihatkan garis luka yang sudah berwarna kecokelatan kepada Grimmjow yang kini membeliak. Mata safirnya tampak tidak percaya.

"Ini yang sudah diperbuatnya." Tak ingin berlama-lama, Rukia menyembunyikan kembali lukanya. Grimmjow masih terperangah atas apa yang sudah dilihatnya. "Dia belum jera juga rupanya."

"Malam ini kita punya waktu panjang," pemuda itu menautkan jari-jarinya, menatap lurus pada Rukia. "Ceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi siang."

Grimmjow mendengar dengan jeli apa yang dikatakan gadis mungil itu. Terutama ketika bagian dirinya yang hampir di ambang kematian, sesekali Rukia bisa melihat reaksi Grimmjow yang menjadi terlalu serius. Sahabatnya saja seperti ini, bagaimana dengan ayah ibunya?

"Keterlaluan," komentar Grimmjow setelah giliran Rukia bercerita habis. Dari luar, dia mungkin bisa mengemis-ngemis, tetapi di dalam ternyata penuh dengan cara licik sampai yang berbahaya. "Kurasa itu lebih kepada cemburu daripada perbedaan ras. Seperti, hei-kau-mengambil-pacarku-maka-ayo-satu-lawan-satu-denganku," kata Grimmjow dengan dramatis, membuat suaranya mirip seperti wanita yang tampak menyebalkan. Rukia mengiyakan sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau benar, Ichigo Kurosaki tidaklah sejahat yang kupikir. Syukurlah dia datang tepat waktu."

"Ya. Sebenarnya, tidak semua _werewolf_ ganas terhadap manusia. Contohnya ayah Ichigo sendiri, dia yang membantu untuk menutup luka ini. Tetapi sebagian besar, mereka melihatku seolah-olah aku orang paling jahat di dunia."

"Itu menyedihkan," kata Grimmjow dengan prihatin, "kau beruntung sekali bisa bertemu manusia serigala sepertinya. Terkadang, dunia bisa juga melembut."

Rukia bersandar di sofa itu yang terasa menjadi sangat nyaman. Punggungnya terlalu tegang karena mendengar dan bercerita dengan lawan bicaranya. "Aku sempat curi dengar kalau penduduk desa sekarang membuat barang-barang mereka dari perak."

"Ya, bahkan Aizen menjualkan perabot peraknya kepada ayahmu agar bisa dibuat menjadi barang apa saja yang bisa melindungi kami dari _werewolf_. Omong-omong, apakah itu benar?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Ichigo mengatakan kalau itu hanya untuk melumpuhkan mereka dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang permanen." Rukia ingat saat Grimmjow menceritakan bagaimana ada luka di leher serta bahu gadis itu. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, bekas luka di beberapa anggota tubuhnya itu bukan karena serigala melainkan panahku yang—kebetulan—dibuat dari perak."

"Sekarang _werewolf_ tidak lagi menjadi ancaman terbesar penduduk tetapi penduduklah yang menjadi ancaman besar bagi mereka. Aku harap kau sudah memberitahu Ichigo tentang hal ini, Rukia. Laki-laki itu sudah masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang siap dibidik kapan saja."

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "Asalkan dia tidak pernah berkunjung ke desa, penduduk tidak akan mencarinya, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Berharap saja seperti itu."

"Dia sudah menolongku dua kali dan sekarang nyawanya dijadikan target. Lembutnya dunia itu hanya sekejap lalu kemudian—_bum_—lenyap dengan mudahnya. Senna memutarbalikkan fakta. Dialah yang seharusnya dijadikan buronan."

Grimmjow mengerti kenapa Rukia bisa berbicara berapi-api begini. Jika dia berada di posisinya, dirinya pun pasti mengatakan hal yang persis seperti yang gadis ini katakan. Bukan salah Ichigo jika dia menyerang temannya sendiri demi kaum yang berbeda. Hanya karena gadis itu telah menjadi duri dalam daging.

"Perempuan itu pasti akan mendapat ganjarannya," balas Grimmjow, berusaha menenangkan. "Seandainya Ichigo tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya dalam waktu kira-kira, delapan bulan, aku yakin penduduk desa sudah melupakannya."

Rukia mendengus sebal. "Aku ragu dia bisa melakukannya."

Waktu terus berjalan saat mereka bertukar pembicaraan sehingga tidak ada yang sadar sampai Aizen pulang dan mengetuk pintu rumah. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati tamu yang dikenal dengan baik olehnya itu sedang duduk berhadapan dengan putra angkatnya. Rukia cepat-cepat berdiri dan memberikan salam kepada pria paruh baya itu.

"Selamat malam, Paman. Saya, eh, baru saja selesai berbincang dengan Grimmjow."

Aizen tersenyum hangat kepada gadis itu. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tentu saja tidak," jawab Rukia terlalu banyak daripada yang dia perlukan. "Benar-benar menyenangkan bisa mengobrol dengan Grimmjow, sayangnya ini sudah terlalu larut."

"Ah, ya, aku mengerti. Byakuya pasti bertanya-tanya di mana putrinya sekarang."

Rukia tertawa kikuk. Aizen dan ayah Rukia sudah kenal cukup baik, mengingat mereka hampir bertemu setiap harinya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih, Grimmjow," kata Rukia, seraya membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Aizen.

"Antarkan dia pulang," suruh pria berkacamata itu sambil menyenggol lengan Grimmjow.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Jarak rumahnya kan dekat," Rukia tersenyum canggung kepada dua lelaki itu. Tapi, sebelum waktu semakin larut, Grimmjow sudah membukakan pintu untuk mereka keluar, tidak mendengar penolakan dari Rukia.

Setelah selesai mengantar gadis itu dengan selamat di depan pintu rumahnya, Grimmjow kembali lagi dan langsung membuka sepatu serta baju hangatnya. Sang ayah tengah memisahkan barang-barang lama dan baru mereka di antara kardus-kardus cokelat. Dia tahu ayah angkatnya tidak tuli dan masih bisa mendengar pintu yang tertutup dengan cukup baik.

"Tumben sekali berbicara saja hingga larut malam begini. Sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kami, eh, tidak jauh dari pekerjaan Byakuya yang sekarang sedang mendapat untung besar. Seputar itu saja."

Aizen tidak menoleh, tetapi mengangguk sambil terus mengerjakan kegiatannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Rukia Kuchiki?"

Grimmjow berhenti sebelum dia bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Jika kau bertanya pada Ichigo Kurosaki, dia akan memberikan jawabannya."

"Siapa Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya Aizen, tidak ragu-ragu untuk menyembunyikan nada kebingungan. Namun sudah tiga detik berlalu dan tidak ada sahutan apa pun. Cukup penasaran, dia pun memanggil nama anaknya. "Grimmjow?"

Saat pria itu memutar tubuhnya, dia baru sadar bahwa dia tidak berbicara dengan siapa-siapa di lima detik terakhir. Grimmjow sudah menghilang di dalam kamar. Pintunya ditutup rapat-rapat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Naruzhea AiChi:** Dia suka sebagai teman aja, hehe. Oke, ini sudah di-update, maaf jika nggak kilat -_-" Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**uzumaki . kuchiki:** Biar Isshin terkesan cool *plak* Nah, Senna gak tau kalo Ichigo pernah ketemu Rukia pas masih kecil, dia taunya Ichigo kenal Rukia pas remaja aja, hehe. Maaf kalo update-nya lama, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**hendrik . widyawati:** IYA! Oh, gapapa kok, hehehehe XD. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**krabby paty:** Oke, ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Morning Eagle: **Wah, gak apa2 kok, santai aja XD. Duh, sayang banget saya nggak pernah nonton Red Riding Hood, sebenernya di imajinasi saya agak2 nyerempet ke Assassin's Creed sih *tau kan?* Nanti dia berubah kok di chapter2 berikutnya, hehehe. Oke, ini sudah di-update. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Owwie Owl:** Walah, emang si ilham ilang ke mana? *plak*. Iya, setiap fic AU yg saya buat pasti selalu OOC parah, nggak pernah bisa in character, hehehe. Terima kasih banyak ya, Oda :D selalu ditunggu!

**Guest:** Oke, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**pearce dragneel:** Terima kasih ;) Ini sudah dilanjut.

Jadi di sini, Senna udah ketauan jadi biang keladinya ya, hehehe. Apa menurut kalian IchiRuki-nya udah banyak? Mengingat porsinya juga harus dibagi ke Grimmjow (di sini dia juga punya mayor role), jadi saya gak boleh sampai lupa tempat.

Seperti biasa, jika ada pertanyaan akan saya jawab sebisanya *plak*, saran, kritik juga diterima. Ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Pagi itu cuaca mendung dan berawan, tidak seperti biasanya di musim panas ini. Rukia mengatakan pada ayah ibunya bahwa hari ini dia akan berada di rumah seharian. Mereka sempat bertanya kenapa, namun Rukia hanya membalas dengan kondisi badan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk keluar rumah. Sekarang, gadis itu pun duduk termenung di meja makannya.

"Rukia, ada apa?"

Dia menengok untuk mendapati ibunya dalam balutan kimono ungu yang pudar, sedang tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu duduk berhadapan dengan anaknya.

"Begini, sebenarnya, ada sedikit hal yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik pikiranku."

"Ceritakan."

"Pernahkah Ibu mendengar ada wanita yang berkeluarga dengan manusia serigala? Katanya mereka punya satu orang di desa ini."

Hisana tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat semua hal yang disimpan dalam setiap sel di otaknya. "Ah, kau benar. Masaki, jika aku tidak salah mengingat namanya. Wanita itu dikabarkan menghilang di saat usianya yang ke-26. Dia pernah berkunjung ke desa, tapi itu hanya sekitar lima bulan sekali."

"Apa Ibu kenal dekat dengannya?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan hanya mengobrol satu kali dengannya. Ketika kau masih dalam kandunganku, aku menemani Byakuya di tempat kerjanya. Masaki datang tertatih-tatih ke sana dan meminta ayahmu untuk membuatkannya kalung berliontin. Pada saat itu dia juga tengah hamil, entah bayi siapa yang dikandungnya, dan kami mulai berbicara satu-dua kalimat. Aku sudah mencoba bertanya di mana dia tinggal sekarang, tetapi wanita itu memberikan senyum simpul saja—bukan sekadar senyum, tapi rasanya dia benar-benar bahagia."

Mendadak kalung yang bersembunyi di dalam kerah baju Rukia memberikan gelenyar sedingin es. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Setelah kau lahir dan berusia kurang lebih empat bulan, Masaki tidak pernah datang kembali ke desa. Kerabatnya mengira mungkin dia sudah ikut dengan suaminya pindah negara bagian."

Seandainya Hisana tahu, bahwa Masaki yang sedang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita itu sudah lama meninggalkan dunia. Putra yang dilahirkannya selamat, benar-benar selamat dan normal malah. Sayangnya wanita itu kini tinggal sejarah, dan pasti hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui biografinya.

"Aku mau menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Rukia meneguk ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Selama ini dia terus menyimpan rahasianya berdua—dengan Ichigo—sekarang sudah waktunya bagi sang ibu kandung untuk mengetahuinya juga. Tangan Rukia meraih ke dalam bajunya dan menarik keluar rantai indah itu. Rubinya berkilauan saat melihat Hisana yang terkejut. "Inilah kalung yang diminta oleh Masaki, bukan?"

Hisana terbata-bata, dia menjulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh benda itu. Benar-benar nyata dan bukan ilusi. "Apa... dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Rukia?"

"Anaknya. Maksudku, putra Masaki Kurosaki yang memberikannya padaku. Ini warisan darinya."

"Oh Tuhan," Hisana mendesah, entah sedang bersedih atau terkejut mendengarnya, "kau bilang _putranya_? Dia mempunyai seorang anak?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu apa yang disimpan Masaki di dalam perut itu jika bukan seorang anak?"

Hisana membungkam separuh wajahnya dari bawah sambil terus menatap liontin itu. "Apa kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia... sudah bertemu Penciptanya. Masaki meninggal ketika bersalin tetapi anak yang dilahirkannya normal sepertiku."

"Semoga dia tenang di sana," gumam Hisana sebelum kembali ke topik utama. "Apa kau tahu namanya? Karena tampaknya kau mendapat banyak sekali informasi."

"Ichigo. Dan laki-laki yang beruntung menikahi wanita itu bernama Isshin. Seperti yang Ibu tahu, tampaknya gen pria itu lebih besar ketimbang lawannya, jadi Ichigo terlahir dengan garis keturunan _werewolf_ seperti ayahnya. Setelah Masaki meninggal, dia mewariskan kalung ini pada putranya." Rukia berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak, rasanya seperti satu jam Hisana menunggu. "Dan dia memberikannya padaku."

Sudah jelas, mendengar kata _werewolf_ membuat Hisana membelalak. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama mereka berdua? Apakah selama ini..."

Rukia tahu Hisana tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, biarkan anaknya yang menyelesaikan. Mata violet gadis itu tampak meredup untuk sesaat. Suara yang dikeluarkannya tidak lebih dari bisikan. "Karena aku sudah bertemu dengan mereka."

(*)(*)(*)

Mau tidak mau Rukia harus menambah satu persoalan lagi untuk disimpan di dalam otaknya. Hisana sempat terkejut ketika Rukia menunjukkan bekas lukanya, wanita itu tidak lagi berkata-kata melainkan duduk terpaku di hadapan putrinya. Rukia menceritakan _semuanya_ kecuali untuk bagian Ichigo yang pernah datang ke rumah di tengah malam. Ada pengeditan besar-besaran di beberapa situasi juga, hanya untuk tidak membuat ibunya menerima lebih banyak ketegangan—takut-takut bisa membuatnya jatuh sakit lagi. Tetapi untuk apa yang baru terjadi kemarin, kali ini Rukia tidak berbohong.

Rukia juga dengan cerdiknya membuat Ichigo tidak tampak jahat di mata sang ibu. Bukan seperti bualan semata yang diciptakan Senna, tetapi benar-benar hasil dari segala pengalaman yang selama ini Rukia lewati bersamanya. Mungkin dengan bertukar pikiran seperti ini ada satu tempat lagi untuk Rukia bisa memercayakan rahasianya. Karena _werewolf_, tidak peduli mereka baik atau buruk, sudah dianggap parasit oleh penduduk Karakura. Dan, Rukia tidak mau hal itu terjadi di dalam keluarganya juga.

"Apa Ayah akan marah mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Rukia hati-hati. Dia sangat takut kepada ayahnya, walaupun terkadang mereka bisa bercanda tawa, tetapi lebih sering acuh tak acuhnya.

"Kuusahakan itu tidak akan terjadi. Itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, Sayang."

Hisana menggunakan nada paling lembut yang pernah Rukia dengar setelah bertahun-tahun ini. Tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa ibunya sudah—secara tidak langsung—memihak Ichigo yang notabene bukan seorang manusia biasa.

"Apa Ibu sudah percaya Ichigo sekarang? Percaya bahwa dia tidak akan melukaiku dalam kondisi apa pun?"

"Aku belum bisa bilang "ya" sebelum aku melihat anak itu. Walaupun kau mengatakan dia melindungimu, menolongmu, atau apa pun itu, harus ada konfirmasi dariku terlebih dahulu. Menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis adalah hal yang sangat wajar di usiamu sekarang dan aku mendukungnya, tetapi kau hanya kurang tepat dalam memilih. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi padamu."

"Aku dilahirkan saat malam bulan purnama, tujuannya seperti itu, kan?"

"Bukan karena itu, Rukia. Lahir-saat-malam-bulan-penuh itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan memiliki seorang pacar _werewolf_—"

"Aku tidak bilang dia pacarku, Bu."

"Apa pun itu. Sekali lagi kutegaskan, itu _tidak _akan pernah ada hubungannya," jelas Hisana, hampir menyerah pada putrinya. Mereka kemudian diam dalam waktu yang lama. Rukia sudah tidak sabar maka dia pun menyelesaikannya.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya sudah cukup untuk bagian pengakuan pagi harinya. Apakah kau mau teh hangat atau susu cokelat mungkin?"

"Cukup minum obatku maka aku akan merasa baikan."

Rukia lalu berdiri seraya mengambil bungkusan obat di atas lemari makannya. Dia menyerahkan pada Hisana dan membantu ibunya untuk meminum obat itu. "Apa Ibu mau kembali lagi ke dalam kamar?" tawarnya lagi.

"Tidak, Sayang, terima kasih." Hisana memijit dahinya yang tampak berkerut karena usia. "Selama ini aku sudah menunggu-nunggu kapan kau mau membicarakan masalahmu padaku, dan sekarang rasanya senang sekali bisa mendengar semuanya."

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu menyimpannya sendiri. Aku hanya, kau tahu, butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan hati dan menunggu kapan saat yang paling tepat untuk menceritakannya," jelas Rukia sambil mengedikkan bahu, hampir tidak tahu apa yang sudah diracaukannya.

Rukia meletakkan gelas yang baru diisi air mineral olehnya di wastafel dapur mereka kemudian mencucinya sekaligus dengan piring-piring bekas sarapan. Hisana melirik putrinya yang tengah sibuk menghadap wastafel dengan kedua tangannya yang basah. Dia mendeham dengan suara pelan, sengaja untuk menarik perhatian ketika berkata, "Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini, Rukia, kau tahu lebih banyak ketimbang ibumu sendiri. Tapi, aku tahu kau sudah lama jatuh cinta dengan anak itu."

(*)(*)(*)

Siang hari, sekitar pukul 15:21, hujan pun turun membasahi bumi. Awan mendung benar-benar menutupi wajah sang matahari, membuatnya tampak kelabu. Grimmjow berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Kuchiki dan mengetuk pintunya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kepalanya terasa ditampar oleh percikan air hujan itu, tubuhnya setengah menggigil. Dia tahu Rukia tidak sedang berada di hutan, gadis itu sudah menceritakan semua rencana yang akan dilakukannya esok, termasuk bagian bercerita kepada ibunya. Tangannya sudah mengepal, berencana untuk mengetuk pintu itu yang keempat kalinya. _Kumohon, cepat buka..._

Pintu itu tidak mengabulkan permintaannya ketika Grimmjow mengelap air di sekitar wajahnya. Kakinya berlari ke arah lain rumah itu—menuju jendela kamar Rukia. Dia memanggil dari luar dengan suara setengah cemas.

"Rukia, Rukia. Kau ada di dalam?"

Ada derap kaki yang teredam terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Rukia menarik jendela itu ke atas dengan cepat, membuat suara tabrakan yang tidak nyaman di telinga. Mata violetnya bingung sekaligus jengkel. "Grimmjow, kau yang barusan mengetuk pintu, bukan? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu," katanya setengah berteriak karena hujan hampir mengalahkan suaranya.

Karena Rukia menyambar terlebih dulu, pemuda itu jadi kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas dan memberitahu apa yang baru terjadi. Suara Grimmjow menjadi lebih tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Ichigo... Ya Tuhan, mereka telah menemukannya..."

Gadis itu menelan cairan empedunya yang tiba-tiba naik. Tampaknya ada yang ingin dikatakan, tetapi bibirnya hanya mengatup menjadi raut wajah horor. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Grimmjow segera menarik lengan Rukia untuk keluar dari sana. Namun gadis itu ketakutan. Dia hampir tidak bisa merasakan kakinya menapak di tanah, walau begitu, hatinya memaksa untuk mengikuti sahabatnya.

Rukia berlari mengikuti Grimmjow menerobos hujan—selama beberapa kali, kakinya hampir terpeleset karena licinnya tanah. "Kau tahu di mana dia?"

"Kurasa berada di sekitar sini. Aku baru saja berjalan tidak jauh dari perbatasan, sampai aku melihat enam orang mengerubunginya. Mereka membawa rantai dan senjata yang mengerikan," jawab Grimmjow tanpa menoleh ke arah Rukia. Dia pasti sedang berfokus mencari tempat itu. Kepala Rukia rasanya dipenuhi asap ketika mendengar raungan serta bentakan di ujung sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rukia mempercepat langkah larinya meninggalkan Grimmjow di belakang, yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Ichigo!" pekiknya saat mendapati—benar apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow—enam orang tengah mencoba menjatuhkan Ichigo ke tanah. Namun pemuda itu tetap bersikeras berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Suaranya meraung marah. Rukia ikut bergabung dengan kelompok itu untuk membebaskan Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut _citrus_ itu membelalak tidak percaya mendapati siapa gerangan yang datang. Rukia dan sahabatnya. "Tidak, tunggu! Jangan ke sini!"

Ichigo sudah memperingatkan sebelum Rukia mendorong dua orang yang tengah mencoba membelenggu tangan Ichigo dengan rantai. Tapi, tenaga gadis itu tidak sebanding sehingga mereka tetap berdiri seperti tembok kokoh. Arah pun berbalik, sekarang mereka mendorong Rukia menjauh dari Ichigo dan mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya. Empat orang sisanya masih bertempur melawan tenaga sang _werewolf_.

Rukia berteriak memanggil namanya terus menerus; Ichigo tahu gadis itu lebih kesakitan dibandingkan dirinya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan! Lepaskan dia!" Matanya mulai berubah menjadi emas yang berkilat, suaranya bergemuruh seolah-olah dia bicara dengan mulut penuh kapas. Dan, butuh waktu sedetik bagi Rukia untuk menyadari kalau Ichigo sedang berbicara dengan mulut penuh taring. Tangannya meronta lagi, namun tenaga keempat orang yang digabungkan itu sudah menjatuhkannya ke atas tanah.

Suara Rukia pecah begitu pula dengan kelenjar air matanya. Grimmjow melihat, tetapi dia tidak mampu menggerakkan satu jari pun. Walaupun dia berusaha menolong, dia pasti akan berakhir sama seperti pemuda itu di atas tanah. Tenaga seorang _shapeshifter_ pun tidaklah sebanding dengan milik _werewolf_. Setidaknya dia akan mencoba menolong Rukia dari dua pria yang memegang tangannya itu.

"Lepaskan Rukia!" bentak Grimmjow dengan gerakan defensif, berusaha untuk tidak mencari perkelahian dengan mereka. "Apa-apaan kalian? Melukai seorang gadis?"

"Grimmjow, apa kau tidak melihat bahwa dia akan merusak proses ini?"

Pria itu sudah mengenal Grimmjow, tentu saja. Mereka dari desa Karakura juga dan Grimmjow sudah dikenal cukup baik. Mata birunya melenceng ke arah lain, hanya mendengar geraman Ichigo ketika tangannya diikat di belakang punggung. Suaranya tercekat. Pemuda itu menatap mereka. "Lepaskan juga laki-laki itu," pintanya dengan suara rendah. Rukia menatapnya.

"Tinggal satu langkah lagi maka desa kita akan selamat." Mereka tidak mendengarkan Grimmjow, melainkan menjaga Ichigo agar tetap berada di bawah. Dia menggeram dan mencoba membela dirinya. Rukia sendiri mulai meronta untuk membantunya.

Grimmjow tahu, semua usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Jadi dia berpaling pada dua orang yang mengekang gadis itu. "Kalau begitu serahkan dia. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

Rukia membelalak tidak percaya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memohon tanpa suara. Ketika tubuh mungilnya diserahkan di kedua lengan Grimmjow, gadis itu langsung membeku. Dia menangis ketika melihat leher Ichigo dibelenggu oleh kalung besi yang besar, dengan rantai perak menggantung di keempat sisinya. Tangannya juga sudah berhasil dikekang oleh rantai yang sama, di belakang punggungnya, dan pemuda itu tampak tidak berdaya dengan alat-alat berat membatasi sebagian anggota tubuhnya. Iris emas itu perlahan mengabur dari matanya, napasnya menggantung di bawah mulutnya, dan dia berdiri dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya sudah menyerah. Kepalanya masih menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Rukia terakhir kalinya sebelum dia digiring keluar dari hutan.

"Tidak, Ichigo. Tolong..." gumam Rukia sambil merunduk, mata violetnya setengah rabun karena air mata, ditambah dengan hujan deras yang merusak pemandangannya. Raut wajah Grimmjow sudah terpukul, jauh sebelum itu.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia," Grimmjow meneguk rasa bersalahnya, "aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik," dia berbisik sebelum melonggarkan pegangannya. Alih-alih menyusul Ichigo yang sedang berjalan bersama keenam pria itu, Rukia malah jatuh berlutut di sana, membungkam wajahnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menangis.

Tubuh Rukia gemetar karena terisak sekaligus kedinginan. Grimmjow memegang kedua bahunya seraya menariknya berdiri. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu untuk melihat keadaannya."

Gadis itu tampak tidak mendengarkannya baik-baik. Tetapi dia mengikuti Grimmjow, membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh lengan besar itu. Dia tidak berbicara atau melontarkan pertanyaan apa pun, bibirnya hanya terkatup rapat.

(*)(*)(*)

Selama perjalanan mereka menuju tempat di mana para kriminal disimpan, Ichigo terus merundukkan kepalanya. Pembuluh darah di pergelangan tangannya serasa beku karena rantai tersebut—dia hampir tidak bisa menggerakkan satu jari pun. Banyak penduduk memerhatikannya dari balik jendela rumah mereka, di belakang meja kedai-kedai, serta di jalan dengan atau tanpa payung. Tatapan mereka sangat asing, walaupun sebagian besar kebingungan. Selama ini, penjahat kelas berat pun tidak pernah diikat dengan rantai dan besi, pengecualian untuk Ichigo. Enam orang itu tetap setia berjalan beriringan di samping, depan, maupun belakangnya. Rantai di leher Ichigo dibiarkan menggantung di tubuhnya.

Dia bisa mendengar orang-orang membisikkan sesuatu tentangnya. Ichigo baru menyadari kalau dia menjadi sasaran empuk bagi desa ini, orang yang paling dicari kapan saja. Pemuda itu mencoba melirik ke kiri kanannya dan orang-orang masih menyaksikannya.

Kini mereka tiba di sebuah gedung besar dari batu berwarna abu-abu. Tinggi menjulang, hampir membelah awan gelap itu. Seolah-olah ada perasaan mencekam dari gedung ini ketika Ichigo menjejakkan kaki masuk ke dalamnya. Ada banyak pintu tertutup, yang hanya diberikan jendela kecil di atasnya untuk berkomunikasi. Seorang pria dengan kasar mendorong Ichigo dari belakang sehingga dia nyaris menubruk orang di depannya. Dia mencoba menoleh untuk memberikan tatapan mengancam, tapi sang penjaga sipir yang jangkung sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"Jadi, ini orang yang selama ini kita cari?" tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan, menatap Ichigo mentah-mentah. "Masih bocah rupanya."

Dia membuka satu pintu sel yang menimbulkan suara jerit kesakitan. Ichigo mengernyitkan alis melihat ruangan gelap nan asing di depan matanya. Dia menarik napas tegang. "Tunggu, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, keringat dingin mulai terbit di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Kami hanya ingin memelihara kau di sini, Anjing Kecil." Penjaga sipir itu dengan kasar menarik rantai di leher Ichigo, yang membuat pemuda itu terseret ke dalam, dan meninggalkannya di sana. "Setidaknya sampai kepala desa memutuskan hukuman apa yang akan kau terima."

Ichigo berlari sesaat sebelum pintu tersebut dibanting di hadapan wajahnya. Bunyi gembok yang dikunci terdengar nyaring tak wajar.

Dia memukul pintu besi tersebut dengan kepalan tangannya sambil mengerang. Walaupun kakinya tidak diikat, tapi leher serta kedua pergelangan tangan Ichigo terasa mati. Dia berjalan mundur, menjauhi pintu itu dengan tatapan horor, hampir tersandung karena batu yang dipijaknya tidak terlalu mulus. Ichigo duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan, menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Hari ini seharusnya dia bisa berburu walaupun hari tengah hujan, tetapi dia malah terperangkap oleh enam manusia yang langsung mengerubunginya saat itu juga. Mereka juga berhasil membuat luka kecil di pipinya dengan belati. Seandainya hari ini dia mendengarkan ayahnya untuk tetap berada di dalam gua, diperlakukan seperti binatang pastilah tidak akan terjadi.

Angin kencang mulai berlabuh di kulit Ichigo, membuatnya menjadi sedingin es. Ichigo sudah berusaha untuk merapatkan tubuhnya. Tetapi dingin yang menusuk sudah meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Giginya bergemeletuk, pandangan matanya menjadi luar biasa lelah. Ichigo menarik napas panjang sambil mencoba untuk terlelap.

Rasanya Ichigo sudah tidur cukup lama sampai dia mendengar bunyi deritan yang berasal dari pintu karatan itu. Matanya mendadak melotot untuk mendapati seorang gadis berlari tertatih-tatih menuju ruang tahanannya. Rukia langsung berlutut untuk melemparkan dirinya di pelukan Ichigo.

"Oh, Ichigo," Rukia mulai terisak seraya terus memanggil namanya, meyakinkan bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar ada dan selamat. Ichigo masih belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah memeluk Rukia dengan erat. Rasanya hangat, seolah-olah gadis itu sudah melelehkan es yang menyelimutinya.

"Apa yang... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mereka mengizinkanku masuk." Rukia balas menatap mata yang kelelahan itu. "Kau terluka."

Tangan mungil itu menelusuri garis luka di pipi Ichigo, menatapnya sedemikian rupa. Ichigo menggenggam tangan yang penuh kehangatan itu sambil mencoba tersenyum. "Sedikit." Dia memindai seluruh tubuh gadis itu, tampaknya dia baik-baik saja.

Rukia kemudian berdiri dan berkata, "Aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Mereka... mereka bisa melakukan hal yang lebih kejam daripada mengikatmu dengan rantai. Setelah itu, kalau bisa, kau harus lari. Pergi jauh-jauh dan jangan kembali. Lalu, aku bisa membuat alasan apa saja untuk mengeluarkanmu dari daftar buronan."

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia untuk kembali duduk, gadis itu menatapnya cemas. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Rukia hampir ingin menyambarnya lagi sampai Ichigo menangkup pipinya. "Tunggu, dengar, Rukia. Aku tidak bisa, maksudku, _benar-benar_ tidak bisa melakukannya. Memangnya, hukuman seperti apa yang akan diberikan?" tanya Ichigo berusaha seenteng mungkin seraya mengedikkan bahunya. "Orang bijak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau semua akan baik-baik saja pada waktunya jika kau tidak bimbang."

Rukia tersenyum lemah sambil membiarkan dirinya bersandar di dada Ichigo. Dia belum yakin dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Dia tahu laki-laki itu mencoba untuk menenangkan suasananya—mungkin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri—membuatnya tidak lagi diselimuti ketakutan dan khawatir akannya. Mereka terus merapatkan diri, saling berbagi kehangatan, sampai Ichigo teringat sesuatu.

"Kau ingat ketika malam hari aku datang ke rumahmu?"

"Ya. Ada apa dengan itu?"

Ichigo menarik napasnya. "Aku rasa mimpi buruk yang kuceritakan padamu benar-benar terjadi sekarang."

Gadis itu melepaskan dirinya dari lengan Ichigo, menatap kedua matanya. "Apa?"

Ichigo mengangkat rantai di antara lehernya. Rukia bisa melihat kulitnya sudah kemerahan. "Ingat apa yang kuceritakan? Tentang rantai, lalu aku berteriak tak wajar, dan di kejadian nyata, berakhir di sel ini. Tidak banyak yang kuingat, terlebih lagi mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang." Dia mengedikkan bahunya lagi sambil tertawa pasrah. "Demi Tuhan, jika malam ini aku bisa bermimpi, mungkin aku tidak perlu ketakutan begini."

Rukia berbisik, "Tidak, Ichigo. Kau pasti selamat. Kau pasti... bisa kembali ke rumahmu." Bibirnya terbuka ingin melanjutkan, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang menghambur keluar. Dia pun menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Kemudian pemuda itu ingin menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Rukia yang terbuka, tetapi dia menariknya kembali. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Sejauh ini tidak apa-apa."

"Itu bagus." Ichigo tersenyum. Dia tampak seperti merpati yang tak berdaya karena kedua sayapnya rusak dan hanya bisa merangkak di tanah. Jadi Rukia memberikan sayapnya agar Ichigo bisa berlindung di belakangnya.

(*)(*)(*)

Grimmjow mengambil tempat perlindungan sejenak dari hujan di bawah tenda sebuah toko. Sesekali mengobrol dengan beberapa orang yang berada di sana, tentang laki-laki bernama Ichigo Kurosaki ini. Kebetulan dia melihat dua orang tengah mengobrol di bawah payung hitam. Pria yang menangkap dan memenjarakan Ichigo, serta seorang gadis sebaya dengan Rukia. Obrolannya tidak bisa ditangkap oleh Grimmjow jika dia tidak mendekat, jadi dia pun nekat melakukannya untuk memberi makan rasa penasarannya ini.

Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar orang itu berbicara sesuatu seperti, "Senna, kan? Terima kasih atas lokasi yang kau berikan... Ya, dia berada di dalam ruang penjara sekarang..."

Telinga Grimmjow mendadak tuli mendengar nama itu. Matanya sekarang hanya menatap tajam pada gadis yang tengah tertawa—entah kenapa tampak seperti tawa puas setelah memenjarakan temannya sendiri. Seandainya Ichigo tahu, dia pasti akan mencabik-cabik _werewolf_ betina itu di tempatnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menerjang ke arah wanita itu sambil menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada para penduduk? Dia bisa disangka orang gila! Senna jelas-jelas sudah punya nama di sini, menerjangnya bulat-bulat sama saja dengan menantang selusin penduduk untuk memenggalnya.

Kakinya bimbang apakah harus pergi ke sana dan melabraknya atau tetap diam menonton. Mereka tampaknya sudah selesai dengan perbincangan, dan lagi-lagi, gadis itu menolak penawaran dari lawan bicaranya untuk mengambil tempat istirahat. Entah bagaimana, pria itu mudah sekali dikelabui oleh senyum apel beracunnya yang khas itu. Grimmjow menggertakkan gigi gerahamnya sampai seorang laki-laki paruh baya menegurnya dari belakang.

"Grimmjow, apa kau lihat di mana Rukia?"

Pemuda itu tersentak mendapati Byakuya Kuchiki sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan payung hitam. Wajahnya tampak khawatir dan kebingungan. "Maaf tentang itu, Paman, aku belum melihatnya seharian ini."

Byakuya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat. "Tampaknya aku baru saja melewatkan sesuatu."

Grimmjow melihat butiran-butiran air itu terjatuh dari ujung payung hitam Byakuya. "Tidak sama sekali. Kelihatannya putrimu pergi ke suatu tempat untuk memanjat pohon atau apalah," tukasnya sambil terkekeh. Byakuya mengernyit. "Tenang saja, Paman. Aku benar-benar tahu gadis itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Yah, kalau kau bilang begitu. Jika kau melihatnya, katakan padanya untuk segera pulang."

"Pasti. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Bibi Hisana?"

Kerutan-kerutan di dahi Byakuya sedikit berkurang ketika pertanyaan dialihkan. "Penyakitnya belum sembuh, setidaknya dia masih bisa beraktivitas dengan normal."

"Syukurlah." Grimmjow menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku pasti akan mengantarkan pesanmu."

"Terima kasih." Byakuya lalu kembali pulang menerobos hujan. Pemuda itu langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke tempat yang tadi untuk mendapati kedua orang itu telah menghilang. Dia mengumpat kecil.

Mengingat betina itu telah menarik hati sejumlah penduduk, Grimmjow mencoba bertanya pada wanita yang tadi mengobrol dengannya. "Apa kau tahu, eh, Senna tinggal di mana?"

"Entahlah, dia tidak pernah menyebutkan di mana dirinya tinggal. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di sini, dia selalu menghilang di balik hutan."

Grimmjow mengangguk atas jawabannya. "Aku rasa kita tidak seharusnya memercayai orang asing. Kita tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kau dengar dia kan, nyawa gadis itu hampir melayang karena _werewolf_."

"Sebenarnya gadis yang kau maksud ini Rukia Kuchiki. _Dialah_ gadis yang hampir dibunuh oleh Senna. Senna, perempuan berwajah dua yang kalian bantu itu, adalah manusia serigala di dunianya."

"Rukia Kuchiki?" Ibu-ibu itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kau berkata begitu karena hanya membela temanmu saja, kan?"

Grimmjow mengerang. Dia tahu bercekcok dengan seorang ibu-ibu bukanlah hal bagus. Dia tidak mungkin memberi makan fakta yang sebenarnya kepada ratusan penduduk yang hidup di sini. Mungkin yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah satu.

Ya, dia harus membuat perhitungan dengan parasit ini.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**uzumaki . kuchiki:** Sejujurnya gak apa2 kok, dia bisa bertahan dengan kekuatan werewolf-nya XD. Nggak, itu hanya "seolah-olah" kok, hehehe, maaf ya kalo jadi bertanya-tanya. Kalung itu kayak jimat pelindung, tapi cuma melindungi dari hewan buas aja. Oke, ini sudah di-update, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Naruzhea AiChi: **Ya? Saya kira romance-nya masih kurang, lho, hehehe. Maaf ya kalo update-nya gak super kilat XD. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Morning Eagle: **Hohoho, saya selalu suka semua bagian IchiRuki XDD. Hee, saya emang lebih suka serigala daripada vampir XD *plak* Kayaknya itu akibat dari sering baca novel terjemahan, hehehehe. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**krabby paty: **Itu udah tuntutan skenario XD. Justru karena Ichigo gak mau Rukia kenapa2 lagi, makanya dia kasih kalungnya, hehehe. Saya sempet nyari2 info kalau werewolf itu alergi sama benda perak (kayak vampir sama bawang putih aja), jadi saya pakai benda-benda perak untuk tesis fic ini, hehehe. Oke, ini sudah di-update, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Guest:** Oke, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

Ya, jadi bocoran buat chapter berikutnya bakalan ada battle lagi. Kira-kira ada yang bingung gak sama chapter ini? Kurang lebih di sini hanya membahas tentang masa lalu Masaki sampai akhirnya lahir itu kalung. Senna juga semakin kebuka kedoknya ya (padahal dari awal udah ketauan). Terus... ehm... sisanya saya serahin aja sama pembaca :D

Oke, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan me-Review. Jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya!


	10. Chapter 10

**Wolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Rukia tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak malam itu. Matanya benar-benar terjaga hingga dia bisa memutari kamarnya berkali-kali. Rukia jelas-jelas tidak punya kuasa untuk membebaskan Ichigo, penjara itu dijaga ketat 24 jam. Dan belakangan itu, ketika dia baru kembali, Byakuya sudah menembaknya dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Rukia berhasil menjawabnya dengan mulus, walaupun dia melakukan pengeditan besar-besaran di sana-sini. Membutuhkan waktu lima menit sampai Rukia bisa mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar.

Sebelum matahari pagi tampak di garis horisontal, Rukia bisa mendengar suara ricuh dari luar jendela kamarnya. Dengan rasa penasaran, dia mengintip dari balik gordennya. Ada beberapa penduduk sedang berjalan dalam balutan pakaian tebal mereka menuju alun-alun desa. Rukia berjalan sedikit ke samping agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Oh, tidak, batin Rukia, mereka pasti sudah memutuskan hukumannya.

Gadis itu langsung mengambil busur serta panahnya yang digantung di tembok, dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Suasana masih gelap, dan udara dingin menusuk-nusuk. Ketika tiba di alun-alun desa, di sana sudah terpampang panggung besar dari kayu, juga beberapa penduduk berdiri mengitarinya. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang Rukia kenal, jadi dia mencoba bertanya kepada siapa saja.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Merasa ditanya, orang itu pun menoleh untuk menjawab Rukia. "Kau tahu kalau penduduk sudah menangkap manusia serigala yang dicari itu? Katanya mereka akan memberinya hukuman mati di sini."

Matanya membeliak. "Kapan dimulainya?"

"Sebentar lagi, tapi ada juga yang mengatakan eksekusi berlangsung satu jam ke depan. Karena tidak ada kepastian, maka kami sudah berkumpul di sini."

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ngeri. Dan ketakutannya semakin bertambah pesat ketika penduduk datang terus menerus. Orangtuanya belum ada, atau mungkin mereka belum mendengarnya. Dia membutuhkan sahabatnya di sini. Rukia terus menoleh ke belakang untuk berharap Grimmjow, atau siapa saja yang dikenalnya segera datang.

Sejurus kemudian, keributan datang dari arah lain. Beberapa pria bertubuh kekar menggiring Ichigo ke alun-alun desa. Dia memberontak di cengkeraman mereka, dan meneriakkan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah. Penduduk bungkam bersamaan melihat manusia serigala itu. Dirinya masih dibelenggu dengan rantai kokoh, dan penampilannya sudah berantakan. Rukia membungkam mulutnya ketika melihat mereka mendorong Ichigo untuk berlutut di depan sang kepala desa. Kepalanya mendongak dengan bengis kepada orang yang akan mengeksekusinya itu. Semua teriakan tidak wajar menjadi hening.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku menjabat sebagai kepala desa, baru kali ini aku melihat rupa manusia separuh serigala yang dikabarkan seharusnya hanyalah makhluk mitos. Selama ini mereka selalu menyembunyikan diri, dan menyerang diam-diam hanya pada saat ada kesempatan. Dan, dari sumber yang kami dapatkan, akhirnya kau tertangkap."

Warga mulai menyuarakan sorakannya dengan keras. Entah terdengar seperti sorak kemenangan atau mencemooh. Rukia semakin terdesak keluar oleh banyaknya jiwa yang menyaksikan.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu," mata kepala desa itu hinggap di setiap penduduknya, "adalah suatu kehormatan jika kita bisa melenyapkan makhluk ini sebagai ganti atas apa yang pernah mereka lakukan terhadap kita."

"Itu bohong! Semuanya tidak benar!" Ichigo membentak dari tempatnya. Sayang sekali suaranya begitu mudah ditelan oleh sorak-sorai warga. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa terhadap kalian!"

Kepala desa dengan murka menatapnya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi malam itu? Malam bulan purnama ketika kau menghancurkan sebuah kedai daging di sana?"

Ichigo menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak... _melakukan apa-apa_!"

Hanya dengan isyarat mata dari kepala desa, punggung Ichigo sudah ditendang dengan kejam oleh para algojo yang menjaganya. Pemuda itu tersungkur dengan napas memburu. Raut wajahnya terkejut ketika dia lagi-lagi disambut gemuruh dari warga. Rukia mendorong orang-orang di sekitarnya sekuat yang dia bisa. Ichigo menoleh ke kerumunan dengan horor, kini air mukanya menjadi takut ketika matanya berserobok dengan Rukia.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu memberikan permintaan terakhir." Kepala desa itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyeret Ichigo ke atas tiang dengan tali tambang di hadapannya, menunggu leher seseorang untuk dilahapnya. Dia menahan kakinya agar tidak berjalan lebih dekat ke tiang gantungan itu, jantungnya sudah meledak-ledak tidak karuan.

Rukia berteriak dari tempatnya, "_Hentikan_! Kalian semua, hentikan ini!"

Namun suaranya hanya ditelan begitu saja, apalagi Rukia berdiri paling belakang, dia tidak bisa menerobos lebih jauh lagi. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk mencegah eksekusi itu. Rukia melihat ke sebuah rumah di belakang punggungnya, dia lalu berlari ke sana dan memanjatnya.

"Kami terpaksa membunuhmu sebelum kau menyulih wujud. Karena kami tahu akan lebih mudah menyingkirkan manusia serigala ketika mereka dalam wujud seperti kami."

Para algojo mulai melingkarkan tali tambang tersebut di leher Ichigo. Pemuda itu memandang setiap kepala yang menontonnya, tapi tidak ditemukan satu pun keberadaan Rukia. Apakah dia melarikan diri karena tidak berani menyaksikannya? Keringat dingin perlahan-lahan membanjiri wajah pemuda itu. Ichigo berusaha menahan gigi gerahamnya yang bergemeletuk.

Sebelum Ichigo bertemu dengan kematiannya di detik-detik terakhir, sebuah anak panah bergemerincing di atas kepalanya, menembus tali tambang itu hingga putus. Semua orang hampir terkesiap bersamaan, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, dan Ichigo-lah orang pertama yang melihat Rukia berdiri di atas atap rumah dengan busur di tangannya. Alisnya menekuk tajam seperti sayap elang.

Rukia langsung melompat turun dan berlari ke kerumunan. Tidak peduli tatapan seperti apa yang mereka berikan. Kepala desa mengeluarkan perintahnya lagi, "Penjaga, tangkap dia!"

"Hentikan sebelum aku melemparkan ini menembus kepala kalian seperti tali itu!" Rukia menarik keluar anak panah yang tajam dan menempelkannya di busur tersebut. "Dan, jangan ada yang menyentuhnya!" Dia berteriak sambil berjalan perlahan ke panggung. Walaupun suaranya bergetar ketakutan karena sudah menyita perhatian mereka seluruhnya, tapi Rukia yakin yang dilakukannya ini benar. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di depan Ichigo.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, gadis kecil? Pulang dan kembalilah kepada orangtuamu."

"Aku hanya memohon untuk hentikan omong kosong ini. Ichigo memang _werewolf_, tapi bukanlah monster jahat yang selama ini kalian pikirkan. Senna. Ya, benar. Senna-lah _werewolf_ yang ingin membunuhku. Semua cerita yang dia katakan kepada kalian bukanlah kenyataannya."

Sekarang suara penduduk mencemoohnya. Rukia tetap tegar berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. "Apa kau punya buktinya?" seseorang berteriak dari tempat dia berdiri.

Dengan cekatan, Rukia menarik lengan bajunya seperti yang dia lakukan di hadapan Grimmjow. Luka cakar yang sudah kering itu masih membekas di sana, dia pun berhasil membuat orang-orang itu terkejut melihatnya. "Ini yang dia lakukan padaku! Mungkin kalian pikir luka ini karena aku terjatuh, atau karena kecelakaan kecil lainnya. Tapi, apakah pernah salah satu dari kalian mempunyai luka panjang melintang seperti ini?"

"Rukia," Ichigo memanggil dengan khawatir. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata "jangan lakukan itu" tanpa suara. Rukia hanya mengangguk untuk mengatakan kalau dia sudah hampir berhasil mencelikkan mata orang-orang buta itu.

"Jika kalian menganggap dia berbahaya, lalu kenapa dia tidak berubah dan memakan kalian di sini sekarang juga? Memakanku? Terlebih, aku berada di sini, _dekat_ dengannya." Rukia dengan berani memandang setiap raut wajah yang kebingungan. Dia cukup bangga karena suaranya tidak lagi gemetar. "Dia _werewolf_. Tenaganya melebihi empat tenaga kuda yang disatukan. Dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan rantai yang kalian kenakan padanya, dia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan sel penjara di gedung itu. Tapi Ichigo tidak melakukannya karena dia tahu di mana tempatnya berada."

"Aku sebagai saksi di sini." Seseorang unjuk bicara di paling belakang kerumunan. Suasana menjadi hening ketika Grimmjow dalam sesaat sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Air mukanya tenang, seakan pemuda itu sudah terlalu sering melihat pemberontakan di atas tempat hukuman mati. "Memang aku tidak bisa dibilang melihat bagaimana Senna ingin membunuh Rukia, tapi aku percaya setelah mendengar ceritanya serta tanda bukti itu. Ichigo Kurosaki tidak bisa disalahkan, yang ada di tempat kejadian hanya mereka bertiga, dan kalian tidak berhak membantah cerita dari korban yang mengalami peristiwa itu. Jika kalian meminta lebih banyak bukti, aku bisa mengeluarkannya dari mulut si betina."

Ternyata Rukia baru menyadari kalau orangtuanya juga tengah menyaksikan di belakang punggung Grimmjow. Ayahnya jelas-jelas meminta jawaban atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya, sementara Hisana, berdiri dengan lemah di samping lengan ayahnya.

"Lepaskan dia," titah Grimmjow, tidak peduli kalau kuasanya tidak lebih besar daripada seekor semut di hadapan ketua desa. Raut jengkel terpampang di hadapannya.

"Punya hak apa kau memerintahku? _Aku_ kepala desanya."

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mencari Senna dan membawanya di hadapan kalian. Jika itu tidak berhasil," safir biru miliknya mencambuk kerumunan dengan cepat, hanya untuk melihat kepala desa, "kalian boleh membunuhku untuk menggantikan Ichigo Kurosaki. Bagaimana?"

"Grimmjow," Rukia menggertakkan giginya. "Apa-apaan kau?"

Oksigen untuk memberi makan kerumunan itu seakan-akan tersedot habis. "Kau manusia!" kepala desa menyalak, "Apa untungnya kalau aku memenggalmu hidup-hidup bahkan di detik ini? Yang mengganggu adalah monster itu, dia seharusnya tidak layak kau biarkan hidup dan pergi ke alam bebas."

"Sejujurnya, aku pun tidak berbeda jauh dengannya." Grimmjow membalas dengan kepala dingin, bibirnya hampir melemparkan seringaian. "Kalau aku tidak berhasil, maka aku akan menunjukkannya pada kalian."

_Aku rela menukar apa saja yang menjadi milikku agar bisa hidup normal._

Grimmjow, apa akal sehatnya sudah meledak menjadi serpihan? Rukia melotot padanya. Walaupun dia tidak terlahir normal, tidak seharusnya dia mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti itu. Kehidupannya sudah sangat menyenangkan bersama ayah angkatnya serta teman-teman yang dia miliki di sini. Kenapa dibuang begitu saja?

Kepala desa menimbang-nimbang kembali. Apa maksudnya "tidak berbeda jauh"? Apakah selama ini salah satu warganya adalah manusia serigala dan dia berbaur dengan yang lain? Dia melihat Grimmjow, benar-benar melihat ke dalam matanya. Tidak ada kebohongan, pemuda itu menantangnya dan dia seperti orang yang bertipe tidak akan menarik kembali ucapannya. Pada akhirnya dengan berat hati, kepala desa itu pun memerintahkan para algojonya untuk melepaskan ikatan Ichigo. Rukia langsung melingkarkan lengannya di atas bahu dan membopongnya turun dari panggung.

Rukia ingin merutuki kebodohan Grimmjow atas apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kepala desa sudah terlanjur menerima taruhan itu. "Lakukan sekarang," cetusnya sambil memandang Grimmjow dari atas panggung, matanya menyipit tajam.

Matahari sudah menampakkan wajahnya ketika pemuda bersurai biru itu meninggalkan alun-alun dan membelah kerumunan untuk segera berjalan ke hutan. Dia bahkan tidak melirik kepada Rukia sedetik barang pun. "Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya pergi sendiri," kata Ichigo di samping Rukia, melihat pemuda itu menghilang di balik pepohonan. "Senna, mau bagaimanapun, dia berbahaya."

Sekarang ratusan jiwa yang menonton itu kebingungan. Mereka berbicara satu sama lain, sebagian besar menatap penuh harap kepada ketua desa untuk mendengar perintah selanjutnya. Helaan napasnya yang letih telah meluruskan semuanya. "Kita tunggu hingga bocah itu kembali. Jika dia tidak menepati janjinya, cari dan bunuh dia beserta _werewolf_ itu. Sekarang, aku harus mengembalikannya ke dalam sel."

"Tidak, biarkan dia tinggal di rumahku," sergah Rukia, "aku menjamin dengan risiko apa pun tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dari sana. Dia harus dirawat, aku ragu kalau kalian akan memberikannya perawatan yang baik."

Kepala desa sudah lelah untuk memberinya lebih banyak kemungkinan. "Baiklah, terserah. Tapi, perbatasan harus tetap dijaga sampai temanmu itu kembali."

Rukia membungkuk. "Terima kasih."

Dan, hanya itu saja, seluruh penduduk bubar dari sana. Tampak sebagian besar kecewa, namun ada beberapa yang kasihan. Mereka menyudutkan Ichigo dengan berbagai macam sorot mata.

(*)(*)(*)

"Sekarang, apa kau mau menjelaskan semuanya padaku?"

Sesuai dugaan, Byakuya sudah meminta tempat yang privasi untuk dia berbicara dengan putrinya. Ichigo ditempatkan di kamar Rukia, duduk sendirian di sana, menunggu hingga gadis itu menyelesaikan konversasinya dengan sang ayah. Hisana sendiri duduk di dapur, mendengarkan diam-diam.

"Berapa banyak yang sudah Ayah dengar?"

"Aku mendengar _cukup banyak_," jawab Byakuya dengan tegas.

Rukia menghela napas sebelum memulai. Masalahnya, dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Terlalu banyak yang butuh dijelaskan pada ayahnya. Sementara dalam pikirannya, sudah ada ide yang mekar. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kau ingat ketika ada manusia serigala datang dan menghancurkan kedai daging?"

"Ya, aku ingat persis. Lanjutkan."

"Jadi, pada hari itu aku pergi ke hutan untuk meminta penjelasan dari Ichigo. Jika dia memang pelakunya, maka aku mungkin bisa meluruskan hal ini. Tapi, di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan salah satu teman _werewolf_-nya. Dialah Senna yang sekarang kita bicarakan ini. Gadis itu berkata akan membantuku untuk mencari Ichigo. Namun, dia membawaku ke tebing dan di sanalah dia menyerangku mentah-mentah."

Byakuya menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal di kursi. "Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?"

"Aku takut Ayah akan marah. Selama ini Ayah tidak pernah mengizinkanku menapaki hutan."

"Memang tidak. Lihat akibatnya, kau terluka dan terlibat dalam hal ini."

"Ichigo tidak seharusnya dijatuhkan hukuman mati karena tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain melindungiku dari monster yang sebenarnya," kata Rukia sambil melirik ke dapur, ibunya masih duduk termenung di sana. Tidak memerhatikan mereka berdua melainkan melihat ke luar jendela, tetapi dia tahu ibunya bisa mendengar dengan baik. "Apa membutuhkan alasan lain kalau _werewolf_ adalah ancaman terbesar manusia?"

"Itu baru satu di antara puluhan _werewolf_ yang hidup."

Rukia diam-diam menarik dan menghela napasnya. "Sekarang Ayah sudah puas? Karena aku harus segera pergi menyusul Grimmjow. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang akan dihadapinya."

"Tidak," Byakuya sudah cukup mendengar setiap permintaan putrinya dan dia berdiri dari kursi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi lagi ke hutan itu."

Rukia hampir menyela sampai dia teringat sesuatu. Benda yang selama ini bersembunyi di balik kaus bajunya, gadis itu langsung menarik keluar kalung rubi tersebut. Byakuya jelas-jelas memberikan tatapan kedua. Samar-samar dia ingat akan kalung ini.

"Benar, ini kalung yang Ayah buat," ucap Rukia, sudah lebih dulu mengetahui pertanyaan ayahnya. "Benda ini yang akan melindungiku dari hewan buas macam apa pun."

Byakuya kini terbata-bata, entah ingin bertanya apa, tetapi dia hanya menatap kalung itu dengan terkejut. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk membatalkan niatnya bertanya lagi. Jika ingin pergi ke hutan dan melaksanakan idenya, dia harus melewati sang ayah terlebih dahulu. Dan itu tidak mudah.

"Byakuya," Hisana memanggil dengan suara datar dari arah dapur. "Aku sudah mendengar semua ceritanya. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Rukia adalah putrimu, tapi kau tidak memercayainya."

"Tidak, Hisana, justru karena dia putriku, aku tidak boleh membiarkannya melakukan hal yang berisiko lagi."

Terdengar suara kursi yang berderit pelan dari dapur. Hisana berdiri lalu menghampiri ruang tamunya. "Pergilah, Rukia. Tetapi berhati-hatilah."

"Terima kasih, Bu." Rukia langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Kini Byakuya melemparkan kembali tubuhnya yang lelah ke kursi.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan, Byakuya," kata Hisana pelan, "selama kau bekerja, Rukia juga telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Sangat baik malah jika boleh kukatakan. Dan, sangat wajar untuknya memilih apa yang dia inginkan."

"Baiklah, aku memang menghargai apa yang telah dilakukannya di luar jam istirahatku. Tapi, bersama pemuda itu?" Byakuya menggeleng kepalanya. "Aku tidak yakin."

"Kita mungkin bisa mengenalnya lebih dalam."

Sang Kuchiki mengernyitkan alisnya. Mata abu-abunya melihat senyum Hisana yang mulai mengembang. "Rukia telah memberikan kita kesempatan untuk berbicara padanya hari ini."

Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Ichigo tengah duduk membuka-buka buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menutup pelan buku tebal miliknya. "Lama sekali, apakah sesulit itu?"

Rukia mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Yah, aku harus mendongengkannya terlebih dahulu. Ichigo, aku harus keluar sebentar untuk menyusul Grimmjow."

"Apa?" Ichigo membeliak. "Dan meninggalkanku sendiri dengan kedua orangtuamu? Aku tidak yakin ini keputusan yang benar."

"Tidak. Jangan katakan itu," Rukia menunjuk batang hidung Ichigo ketika dia membuka jendelanya untuk keluar. "Pegang janjiku kalau mereka tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk. Lagi pula, kau tidak bisa keluar, perbatasan sudah dijaga."

Ichigo melirik melewati jendela. Memang benar, beberapa pria besar berdiri di sekitar perbatasan Karakura. Pemuda itu mengerang. "Setidaknya kembalilah dengan cepat dan selamat," tutup Ichigo dengan suara rendah.

"Aku akan."

"Oh, ya, Rukia."

Gadis itu berhenti di tengah-tengah jendela yang terbuka. Dari kepala hingga ke bahu sudah berada di luar. Dia menoleh kembali. Secara tidak sadar gadis itu menahan napas dengan tenang. "Ya?"

"Jika kau tidak sengaja bertemu keluargaku, katakan kalau aku..."

"Baik-baik saja," Rukia menyambung sambil melemparkan senyum menenangkan. Gadis itu cukup terkejut ketika Ichigo menyebutkan tentang keluarganya. Kebetulan ide yang sudah terbentuk di kepalanya sekarang ada hubungannya dengan mereka. "Aku melakukan ini juga untuk membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku, untukku."

Ichigo merundukkan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar malu melihat sosok Rukia yang begitu berani di hadapannya sementara dia—apa? Menunggu sampai kedua orangtua Rukia menginterogasinya? Sebentar lagi gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu harus menghilang ke hutan dan membantu Grimmjow yang mungkin bisa gagal kapan saja, sialan, Ichigo tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi. _Kau tahu, mungkin ada cara lain yang bisa kulakukan. Seperti, membayar seseorang atau dua orang untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan kita bisa menyelinap, dan..._ Ichigo berharap Rukia cepat-cepat pergi sebelum tubuhnya melaksanakan pikiran itu.

Seolah-olah seperti wahyu, gadis itu pun melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Ichigo geram, tapi dalam volume kecil. Jika ingin, dia bisa saja melampiaskan ketidakberdayaannya terhadap tembok. Tapi, lebih baik begini daripada dikurung dalam ruangan pekat itu, pikirannya tidak bisa berjalan dengan sehat.

Dan sampai sekarang Kurosaki sulung itu bertanya-tanya.

(*)(*)(*)

"Oh, seorang pesulih-wujud juga rupanya. Ada perlu apa?"

Grimmjow melihat dengan jeli wanita di hadapannya ini dari ujung rambut hingga ke sepatu kotornya. Senna, dari hari ke hari, tetap terlihat sama. Rambutnya tidak dikuncir kuda seperti yang Rukia ceritakan, hanya digerai begitu saja dan tampak kering. Grimmjow dengan hati-hati agak menjaga jarak, was-was jika perempuan yang sudah dicap gila itu menyerang mendadak.

"Aku harus membawamu ke Karakura," Grimmjow menjawab blak-blakan, "kau tidak berhak menolak. Aku sudah mencari sejauh ini dan nyawa temanku dipertaruhkan."

"Memangnya aku peduli soal itu?" Senna meludah, "pulang saja dan minum susumu, Kucing Biru."

Alis pemuda itu mengernyit. "_Kucing Biru_? Itu baru." Iris samuderanya menggelap selama sedetik sebelum berubah kembali menjadi warna langit yang tak cerah. Kata-katanya tidak mencambuk Grimmjow, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk melempar kembali julukan "Kucing Biru" itu kepada Senna sesaat setelah dia menyeretnya. "Aku memaksa."

"Dan kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Maka kau sudah melanggar aturannya."

Secepat kilat, wujud manusia itu sudah berubah menjadi seekor harimau kumbang yang gelap. Mata zamrud-nya berkilat ketika melihat Senna. Selama beberapa detik, gadis itu cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. _Shapeshifter_, seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, termasuk spesies langka selain manusia serigala. Mereka betul-betul menjadi hewan, tidak bisa berbicara, dan digerakkan oleh insting.

Dan, tentu saja kadar kekuatannya masih bisa digenggam oleh cakar _werewolf_.

Senna cukup menghindar dengan mudah, setengah merundukkan tubuhnya kalau-kalau macan itu melompat ke atas. Tapi, Grimmjow sudah melewati banyak tantangan dan latihan selama dia hidup. Keempat kakinya yang cekatan itu sudah memutar haluan untuk menyeimbangi Senna. Aku benar-benar beruntung, pikir Senna dalam hatinya. Seekor kucing liar bukanlah ancaman terbesar yang sulit untuk dimusnahkan. Dia cukup menggigit lehernya sampai kucing itu mati kehabisan napas lalu menggerogotinya hingga tidak tersisa. Berpikir seperti itu membuat darah Senna menggelegak di puncuk kepalanya.

Grimmjow kini menampakkan taring-taringnya yang tajam dan putih ketika menerjang ke arah Senna. Kedua cakarnya terjulur ke depan, seolah-olah ingin mencekiknya dalam wujud manusia itu. Tetapi Grimmjow terlalu cepat puas. Dia lupa kalau Senna masih bisa bertransformasi ke wujud yang lebih menyeramkan. Seperti makhluk yang dilihatnya di dalam tubuh Ichigo, menyayat menerobos matanya.

Tidak butuh tiga detik hingga Grimmjow menerima pukulan dari cakar Senna dan terbanting ke sebuah batang pohon; dia tidak mungkin menghindar di udara. Pohon itu dengan mudahnya terbelah dua seperti batang korek api, dan tubuh kucing hitam itu jatuh tergeletak di bawahnya. Senna—dalam wujud _werewolf_ sempurna—menyeringai kepadanya. Bahkan dengan pukulan ringan saja kucing liar itu sudah tidak berdaya.

Tetapi dia kembali bangkit di atas keempat kakinya. Gerakannya sedikit limbung dan kucing itu mendengus. Dia mendesis seperti ular yang akan mengeluarkan bisanya.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuan terbaikmu? Kau sungguh tidak sabaran," cemooh Senna dengan suara paraunya, terdengar seakan ada pecahan kaca menumpuk di tenggorokannya. Grimmjow sama sekali tidak merespons, bodoh memang kalau mencoba berbicara dengan hewan. Geraman kecil terdengar dari tenggorokan _shapeshifter_ itu. Dia bersiap-siap untuk serangan kedua.

"Coba serang aku maka kau akan kehilangan beberapa tulangmu."

Lagi-lagi kucing itu melesat, tetapi kali ini dengan baik dia menghindari layangan cakar yang mungkin bisa membuatnya menjadi tidak berbentuk lagi. Alih-alih menyerang dari depan, kucing itu memanjat ke atas pohon dengan kukunya yang kuat. Senna agak terkecoh rupanya, dan dia sempat menoleh membelakangi pohon yang dipanjat Grimmjow. Namun, penciuman seorang _werewolf_ tidak bisa diremehkan. Senna langsung mencoba merobohkan pohon itu.

Suara kayu-kayu yang patah membuat hutan menjadi gempar. Burung-burung berkicau tidak nyaman dan mereka langsung terbang pergi ke bagian hutan yang lebih tenang. Hewan-hewan kecil seperti tupai, rakun, keluar dari rumah mereka dan berlari tunggang langgang. Merasa takut dan terancam apabila terkena getah dari pertarungan dua makhluk langka itu. Selagi Senna menyibukkan dirinya dengan pohon itu, Grimmjow dengan gesit melompat dari atas batang pohon itu dan mendarat dengan baik di atas punggung Senna.

Serigala betina itu cukup terkejut, seolah-olah ada laba-laba yang jatuh ke atas bahunya. Dia langsung menggonggong marah, mencoba menyingkirkan parasit itu dan meremukkannya seperti serangga. Grimmjow mencakar permukaan kulitnya dan memberikan gigitan keras di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Keduanya sama-sama membuka rahang dengan heboh. Grimmjow membentengi dirinya sendiri dengan mengaum, tetapi itu tidak membuat Senna menciut sama sekali. Betina itu malah melayangkan cakarnya ke belakang untuk menghalau si kucing liar pergi dari atas tubuhnya.

"Brengsek!" Senna mendesis ketika luka yang diterimanya semakin banyak. Grimmjow sudah membuka rahangnya lagi untuk memberikan gigitan yang kesekian kali, tetapi kesempatan itu hilang ketika Senna menamparnya keras dengan cakar yang terbuka lebar. Macan itu mengaum kesakitan sebelum dirinya terlempar jauh lagi. Napas keduanya sudah memburu, tetapi hanya Grimmjow yang tidak tampak lelah sama sekali. Sialan, dia seharusnya lebih lelah ketimbang Senna, apalagi berkat beberapa pukulan yang sudah melayangkan tubuhnya ke udara.

Tidak mau kalah, sekarang giliran Senna yang menyerangnya duluan. Grimmjow, sambil mendesis, melangkah mundur dan tubuhnya agak tertekuk untuk melindungi dirinya. Macan itu jelas tahu kapan dia harus menghadapi bahaya. Tetapi serigala itu terlanjur berada di depannya dengan mata dan taring yang ingin merobeknya. Senna punya otak yang cukup bisa mengatur jalannya pertarungan ini agar tidak diseret, dia sudah punya keunggulan itu terhadap Grimmjow, tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk menyingkirkan hama ini. Tubuh seekor macan pastilah lebih lemah dari tenaga _werewolf_.

Dengan mudahnya Grimmjow membiarkan dirinya dicakar oleh serigala besar itu. Otak harimau tidak lebih kecil dari kacang polong, dan Grimmjow tidak punya hak kuasa penuh untuk mengontrol dirinya dalam wujud itu. Bulunya yang indah kini sudah berantakan dan beberapa sobekan kecil merusak tubuhnya. Grimmjow belum mau mati sia-sia, dia pun berubah kembali dalam wujud manusia dan menopang tubuhnya yang lelah ke sisi pohon. Matanya rabun karena darah mengalir turun dari pelipisnya, rambutnya yang berdiri tegak itu kini layu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. _Shapeshifter_ itu bagaikan pedang bermata dua.

"Kau tetap memaksa?" Senna menyeringai ketika kemenangan sudah bisa diraih di ujung cakarnya. "Daripada membuang nyawamu dengan konyol, kembalilah ke desa dan lihat temanmu dihukum mati di sana."

"Itu lebih konyol lagi," sahut Grimmjow parau, "aku tidak bisa menarik kembali apa yang sudah kukatakan. Ini bukan masalah harga diri, tetapi nyawa yang jadi taruhan."

Geraman sebal keluar dari rahang _werewolf_ betina itu. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli, dalam kondisi seperti apa pun! Jika kau tetap memaksa, maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain!"

"Begitu pula denganku." Pemuda itu mencoba menyeringai, namun kepalanya tertunduk karena lelah. Grimmjow benar-benar menyesal karena dia hanya bertahan sampai di sini, dia bahkan belum memberi kabar apa pun kepada ayah angkatnya. Dan Rukia. Apa yang akan dilakukannya saat mengetahui dirinya gagal?

Senna mendengus, iris emasnya yang indah itu mengiris tajam pada sosok manusia; makhluk yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Grimmjow sama sekali tidak bergerak, dia hanya berdiri di sana, menarik napas dengan cepat dan pendek. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Maaf sekali untuk mengecewakanmu, _Shapeshifter_. Tapi, kau sudah menjadi kegagalan terbesar."

Di saat-saat terakhir pemuda beriris biru itu teringat dengan benda yang selama ini bisa membunuh serigala jadi-jadian. Perak. Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, berpikir dengan mengandalkan kekuatan terkutuknya itu dia bisa menyeret monster ini dan dipertontonkan di jantung Karakura. Grimmjow mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang bersandar di batang pohon.

Senna sudah berlari dengan kecepatan tak kasat mata untuk menerkam targetnya. Ini terjadi tiba-tiba sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa menghindar ke mana pun. Hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya adalah berpegang pada otak kucing liarnya lagi. Tapi, Grimmjow hanya akan mendapati dirinya terhempas lebih dulu sebelum bisa menyulih terjadi begitu lambat di depan matanya, dan rahang yang terbuka lebar-lebar itu bagaikan lubang tanpa dasar yang akan menelannya. Detak jantung Grimmjow sempat berhenti selama sedetik sampai dia melihat—dengan mata melotot—sebuah anak panah berkecepatan tinggi melintas begitu saja dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. Dan masih banyak lagi panah yang menyusul seperti peluru, membuat anjing besar itu langsung terjerembap. Seakan belum cukup, dua serigala yang sama besarnya menerjang Senna. Raungan keras membelah udara.

"Apa yang—?"

"Grimmjow!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Rukia, dikelilingi tiga ekor serigala yang besar, berlari menghampirinya. Gadis itu kaget mendapati sahabatnya sudah babak belur, tetapi Grimmjow-lah yang lebih terkejut. Rukia dan _werewolf_. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah dia menjinakkan monster-monster ini dalam waktu beberapa jam?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bersama mereka?"

Semua situasi mendadak ini membuat lidah Grimmjow agak kelu dalam memilih kata-kata. Tiga hewan buas yang tengah berkelahi, saling menancapkan taring mereka. Rukia yang berada di depannya seperti hantu.

"Setelah ini akan kuceritakan. Itu ayah Ichigo dan temannya, Renji Abarai." Kemudian gadis itu melihat tepat kepada luka di sekujur tubuh sahabatnya, terutama bagian rusuk. Manusia normal pasti sudah terkejang-kejang di tempatnya berdiri, tetapi Grimmjow, wajahnya hanya meringis menahan sakit. "Bertahanlah, aku akan—"

"Tidak, aku harus benar-benar menyeretnya pulang, dengan tanganku sendiri. Membuktikan bahwa aku tidak membatalkan perjanjian dengan orang tua itu."

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap kecowok-cowokkan untuk kali ini?" Rukia menampar pelan lengan Grimmjow. "Kau memar di mana-mana, kehabisan darah, apakah dengan kondisi setengah sehat itu kau bisa membawanya ke desa? Bisa infeksi jika luka ini tidak segera ditutup."

Grimmjow harus bisa menelan bulat-bulat keadaannya yang memalukan begini. Dia masih bisa mendengar raungan-raungan itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Apa yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat menarik Senna? Seharusnya Ichigo yang berada di posisinya. Tapi, Grimmjow sudah terlalu tua untuk dibilang kekanak-kanakkan. Dia tahu kalau Rukia mencintai pemuda itu sama seperti dia mencintai ayah angkatnya. Apa pun pasti akan dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan pasangannya.

Namun Grimmjow tidak mau gadis yang rapuh ini masuk ke dalam lubang buaya. Hanya karena hidupnya dikelilingi orang-orang tidak normal, bukan berarti Rukia harus terluka.

"Ayo, Grimmjow," ajak Rukia, memecahkan lamunannya, "aku yakin mereka akan segera menyusul."

Pemuda berambut biru itu berjalan dengan lelah, mengikuti Rukia. Kepalanya pusing bukan main, seolah-olah ada yang membuat lubang di dalamnya. Dengan baik hati, ketiga manusia serigala itu memberikan tumpangan kepada Grimmjow dan Rukia. Jika tidak ada pegangan, pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu pasti sudah jatuh seperti tongkat sapu. Rukia khawatir keadaan sahabatnya akan lebih parah jika menumpang di atas hewan ini. Seharusnya akan lebih baik jika Rukia pernah bertanya apakah Grimmjow pernah menunggang kuda, karena makhluk ini bisa lebih menantang.

"Apakah dia masih bertahan?" seekor serigala berbulu keemasan seperti Senna mengedikkan bahunya, tempat di mana Grimmjow duduk dengan punggung membungkuk ke belakang. Wajahnya gelap karena tertutup oleh helaian rambut birunya yang kusut. Rukia agak bimbang antara menjawab "ya", "tidak", atau "tidak tahu sama sekali". Dia mengguncang bahu bidang sahabatnya sambil sesekali memanggil namanya.

Grimmjow tersentak, secara tidak sadar ternyata dia baru saja memejamkan matanya yang kelelahan. Dia memberikan senyum baik-baik saja kepada Rukia yang duduk di depannya. "Sudah siap, kurasa."

Serigala itu mendengus mengerti, sejenak dia mengalihkan pandangan kepada _werewolf_ yang masih gencar-gencarnya bertarung.

Kemudian, mereka meninggalkan hutan dan berlari menuju desa Karakura. Seolah-olah waktu telah mengejar mereka seperti pemburu.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**uzumaki . kuchiki:** Yuk, botakin bareng2 XD *plak* Terima kasih sudah Review, ini sudah di-update! :D

**Morning Eagle:** Nah di sini dia ngebantu Ichigo secara gak langsung, hehehe, walaupun sebenernya lebih kepada Rukia. Tos dulu dong, huehehehe XD. Maaf ya kalo battle-nya nggak panjang sesuai harapanmu :( Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Naruzhea AiChi:** Iya? Wah, saya kira udah cukup panjang, hehe. Oke, udah di-update, maaf kalo nggak kilat. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Guest:** Makasih udah request, tapi maaf banget saya gak ahli di genre-genre itu :( Bukannya banyak ya di fandom ini? Hehehehe. Terima kasih sudah Review! :D

**Akira21:** Yang nulisnya aja gak tega gimana yang baca XDD. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Krabby paty:** Yup, di sini dia dateng kok sama Renji. Nggak bakal ada penyerangan ke desa, werewolf-nya udah pada tau diri, hehehe XD. Semoga chapter ini sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu :D terima kasih Review-nya!

**hendrik . widyawati:** Saya lebih suka yang kayak begitu, hehehe ;) Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

Tadinya saya mau buat Ichigo yang nyerang Senna, tapi semua porsinya saya bagi ke Grimmjow. Soalnya kalau Ichigo yang membalaskan (dendam) Rukia (lagi) nanti yang lain malah kelupaan, kasian kan gak dapet giliran muncul, hehehehe *dor*

Dan, untuk battle yang sudah saya beritahu bakal keluar di chapter ini, bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada kemunduran, kemajuan, kurang panjang, atau tetap jalan di tempat? Saya nggak jago buat suasana battle hewan mitos itu kayak gimana, jadi bayangin sesuai imajinasi kalian ya~

Oke, kayaknya cukup itu aja. Chapter depan udah yang terakhir, jadi jangan kaget kalau alurnya kecepetan, hehehe. Terima kasih buat yang udah Review (sekali lagi), ketemu di chapter depan!


	11. Chapter 11

**Wolf Moon**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

"Maaf, kami hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini."

Anggukkan dari kepala Rukia sudah meluruskan semuanya. Ketiga _werewolf_ itu memang tidak perlu masuk ke desa; mereka tidak punya urusan apa-apa di sini. Rukia memapah Grimmjow di sampingnya. Tubuhnya yang berat dan jangkung itu membuat Rukia harus memakan langkah sedikit demi sedikit. Apalagi bau amis mulai menyengat sampai ke matanya.

"Niatnya ingin menolong tapi malah sebaliknya," kata Grimmjow membuka percakapan. Dalam keadaan seperti itu dia masih bisa menyeringai. Ah, benar, dia kan _shapeshifter_. Bagi Grimmjow luka ini mungkin bagaikan lecet di lutut. Rukia memutar bola mata; bukan putaran yang bagus.

"Kau bodoh. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Melihatmu menantang kepala desa seperti itu membuatku kena serangan jantung."

"Sekarang kita sama, kan? Setidaknya aku punya luka keren yang bisa kutunjukkan pada Aizen."

"Ya, lalu aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mengusirmu." Rukia nyengir.

Melihat dua orang itu dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang normal—apalagi berkat rambut langit milik Grimmjow—sempat menarik perhatian warga sekitar. Mereka tidak langsung mengacungkan jari dan berseru-seru, tidak. Hanya bisikan prihatin yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata Rukia. Setelah ini pasti akan menjadi gempar kembali seolah-olah mereka adalah orang penting.

"Aku harus membawamu ke bangsal kesehatan sekarang juga."

Grimmjow mencoba menarik lengannya yang disampirkan di sekeliling bahu Rukia. Sedikit meringis. "Antarkan saja aku ke rumah. Aku akan membalut beberapa luka ini dengan perban, lalu, tolong katakan padaku jika mereka sudah tiba." Mata birunya melirik ke wajah porselen milik Rukia. Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti. "Lagi pula, ada orang yang lebih membutuhkan perhatianmu."

Benar juga. Akibat kekhawatiran yang memenuhi kepala Rukia seperti kabut, dia nyaris melupakan Ichigo yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja di rumah. Dia cemas kalau-kalau pemuda itu tidak betah lagi dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di penjara saja sampai kepala desa mengeluarkan perintahnya. Rukia menggeleng keras-keras. Ichigo tidak mungkin seperti itu. Demi sejuta bintang di langit, dia tidak akan mau diikat seperti kambing yang akan diseret ke tempat pejagalan.

Rukia cepat-cepat berlari ke rumahnya sendiri, lalu menemukan rumah itu kosong melompong. Sinyal-sinyal tidak nyaman bergetar di bawah kulit gadis itu. Bukannya dia mau berpikiran negatif.

"Ichigo?" adalah nama pertama yang dipanggilnya ketika menginjak rumah. Kemudian, suara pintu yang terbuka dengan lembut keluar dari arah kamar kedua orangtuanya. Byakuya muncul di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Saat itu juga dia langsung menghampiri putrinya. Lengannya langsung membawa Rukia ke rengkuhan yang hangat.

"Astaga, Rukia. Aku sudah menunggu begitu lama sampai-sampai aku berencana untuk menyusulmu."

"Ayah, aku... Di mana Ichigo?"

Byakuya mengernyitkan wajahnya yang panjang itu. "Melihat orangtuamu yang begitu khawatir akan putri semata wayangnya, tapi yang kau tanyakan adalah pemuda Kurosaki itu?"

"Maaf, maksudku, kau tidak benar-benar mengusirnya, kan?"

Kini kerutan di wajah sang ayah berganti menjadi senyum ringan. "Tidak. Asalkan mengetahui kau baik-baik saja. Omong-omong, aku sudah mendengar semua cerita darinya."

"Jadi?"

"Dia ada di kamarmu sekarang."

Dengan cepat Rukia setengah berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan keadaan ibunya, tapi gadis itu sudah yakin apa yang bisa dilakukan ayahnya. Pintu kamar terbuka dengan keras—dan lagi-lagi—Rukia harus menemukan Ichigo meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Tetapi tidak tampak tersiksa atau murung. Cermin cokelat yang dirindukannya membeliak ketika berserobok dengan sosok mungil itu.

"Rukia..." Ichigo segera berdiri dan memaku pandangannya hanya kepada Rukia Kuchiki seorang. Tangannya terjulur untuk mendapatkan gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Ichigo langsung mendesah lega di balik punggung mungil itu. Rukia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seakan tidak mau tubuh yang berada di hadapannya ini hilang seperti angin. Gejolak rindu yang dideranya seperti kanker pulih saat itu juga. Ketika Ichigo menghirup aroma tubuh Rukia, hidungnya agak geli.

"Kau sudah bertemu keluargaku?" tembaknya langsung. Dia bisa tahu dari aroma bulu-bulu serigala yang sudah tidak asing lagi di cuping hidungnya, menempel di tubuh Rukia. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi mereka akan ke sini." Rukia memberikan senyumnya yang paling menenangkan. "Dengan Senna," tambahnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa mereka? Jangan bilang..."

"Grimmjow baik-baik saja," sergah Rukia, jelas-jelas bisa membaca pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. "Tapi tidak luput dari beberapa, eh, goresan."

Ichigo diam, berusaha mencerna semua perkataan itu. Jika keluarganya sudah turun tangan, bisa dipastikan Senna hanya akan mencicit. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan ke sini. Menyudahi semua perjanjian dan menyumpal mulut kepala desa itu sampai dia puas.

"Alismu berkerut. Sama seperti yang ayahku lakukan jika dia sedang berpikir dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Ada apa?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Apakah ini bisa berjalan dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja. Ketika aku menemukan sarangmu, aku nyaris diserang mentah-mentah oleh satu ekor serigala. Tapi, serangan itu berhenti begitu saja, aku tidak terkejut. Ayahmu muncul, dan aku langsung menceritakan apa yang perlu kuceritakan dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin. Untungnya masih sempat tiba di tempat Grimmjow."

Pemuda berambut oranye cerah itu menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Dia melihat tepat ke jenjang leher Rukia yang putih, dilingkari oleh garis emas, tapi rubi itu tersembunyi di balik bajunya. "Aku lega kau baik-baik saja. Pastilah ayahmu sama khawatirnya denganku."

"Yah, dia sempat mencengkeram lenganku tadi, tapi sejauh ini dia tidak tampak jengkel."

"Ayahmu keren."

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya. Dia orang pertama yang bisa berkata 'keren' tentang ayahnya. "Padahal dia orang yang begitu dingin. Sebelum mengenalmu, dia hampir melemparkan raut wajah tidak suka. Seperti ibuku, dia harus melihat bagaimana rupa laki-laki yang dekat denganku dan bisa menilainya luar dalam. Grimmjow salah satu korbannya, tapi mereka akur-akur saja."

Perasaan senang mulai menggelitik tubuh Ichigo. Walaupun bukan seorang penguntit, Ichigo tahu betapa dekat Rukia dengan Grimmjow. Apakah ini artinya Byakuya sudah—dalam tanda kutip—merestui hubungannya dengan Rukia? Ichigo hampir memukul kepalanya sendiri jika dia sedang sendirian sekarang. Belum waktunya memikirkan itu, dasar bodoh. Ada masalah lebih penting daripada kisah cintanya sendiri yang berujung tak jelas.

Mendadak Ichigo merasakan getaran yang aneh di seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar berkecipak di benaknya, tidak lupa dengan napas memburu, hawa panas, dan bau darah. Mereka hampir tiba, sedikit lagi hingga sampai perbatasan. "Rukia, apakah aku boleh keluar?"

"Ya, tentu saja selama kau tidak keluar lewat perbatasan... Ada apa?" Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya dengan tegang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia menarik lengan kecil Rukia. "Keluargaku sudah tiba—aku bisa merasakannya."

"Cepat sekali," gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Grimmjow pasti bersemangat membanggakan dirinya karena sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, walaupun sebagian besar bukan dirinya yang menyelesaikan. Setidaknya dia harus membiarkan Ichigo bersanding di sampingnya. Grimmjow hanya mencampurkan diri seenaknya.

Sebelum ke sana, Rukia pergi ke rumah Grimmjow—tidak melupakan janji yang sudah dibuat kurang dari satu jam. Jika dipikir baik-baik, Grimmjow sebenarnya bisa haus darah terhadap orang yang meninggalkan bekas-bekas tidak nyaman di matanya, sekalipun itu perempuan. Diam-diam pemuda itu pasti menuntut balas dendam.

"Grimmjow?" Rukia mengetuk pintu rumah sahabatnya. "Paman, apa kalian ada di rumah?"

Ketika Rukia hampir mengetuk untuk yang kedua kalinya, pintu merebak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sahabatnya. Tangan yang terjulur memegang kenop pintu itu segera ditarik kembali untuk memakai kaus polos berwarna putih dan menutupi dada telanjangnya. Tampaknya dia baru saja membalut luka-luka itu. Grimmjow agak kikuk. "Eh, kalau kau datang ke sini berarti..."

"Ya, Ichigo bilang mereka hampir tiba."

Grimmjow menyeringai. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menyudutkan kepala desa yang besar kepala itu. "Terima kasih. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi."

Pintu tertutup di hadapan Rukia dengan pelan. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ichigo yang berdiri jauh darinya. Kedikan bahu darinya menyatakan bahwa ini sudah berjalan sesuai rencana. Grimmjow muncul tak lama kemudian sambil tersandung-sandung memakai sepatunya. Di detik sebelumnya dia tampak seperti orang mati, tapi di detik ini, sinar matahari seolah-olah hanya menyorot padanya. Seperti yang bisa Rukia lihat, kotak-kotak obat dan gulungan perban yang panjang memenuhi meja ruang tamu. Aizen tidak kelihatan di mana pun.

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan?" tanya Rukia ragu sambil meneliti tubuh maskulin itu.

"Jauh lebih baik." Grimmjow memutar bola matanya. "Syukurlah tidak ada apa pun yang patah, tenaga betina itu memang di luar perkiraanku. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menghirup udara segar."

Jika sudah berbicara sinis seperti itu, pertanda bahwa Grimmjow memang sudah sembuh. Rukia tidak pernah tahu kalau pemuda ini mempunyai tenaga gila-gilaan. Ichigo sudah menunggu dengan gelisah, dan pandangan matanya terus berubah-ubah dari para penjaga perbatasan, menuju Rukia dan Grimmjow, lalu kembali lagi pada mereka.

Tetapi Ichigo bisa menendang jauh-jauh rasa gelisah itu ketika melihat sosok besar di belakang pohon. Mata mereka menyala-nyala, dan sebagai hadiahnya, seonggok tubuh manusia tidak berdaya diletakkan begitu saja di atas punggung Renji seperti karung. Mata Ichigo membelalak terkejut.

Para penjaga perbatasan pun tampaknya sadar dengan sosok besar di belakang mereka. Ketika memutar tubuhnya, kaki mereka langsung gemetar bukan main. Ichigo berlari diikuti kedua orang di belakangnya, untuk mencegah mereka melukai keluarganya.

"Kau meminta bantuan pada mereka?" tuduh seorang penjaga bertubuh besar. Matanya mengiris tajam kepada Ichigo.

"Tidak. Kau lihat, mereka membawa Senna si sumber penyakit itu," balas Grimmjow sengit. Dilihat dari tampangnya, mereka tidak benar-benar membunuh gadis itu. Mungkin membiarkannya pingsan untuk diinterogasi sesuka hati ketika dia siuman. Penjaga kedua mengenal wajah Grimmjow. Dia anak muda yang sok menantang kepala desa itu.

Tapi, tidak sampai di situ. Seorang wanita dengan tidak bermartabatnya mengeluarkan jeritan ketakutan melihat monster-monster itu berdiri di depan mata. Kemudian, suasana yang tenang itu kembali ricuh. Renji yang melihatnya sempat mendengus sebal.

"Mereka berlarian seperti semut. Kurasa kami hanya menakut-nakutinya saja."

Dalam sekejap, sosok serigala besar itu menyulih wujudnya menjadi manusia. Pria yang sama jangkungnya dengan Ichigo, rambut merah dikuncirnya menyala terang. Senna sudah berada dalam gendongannya. Pipinya pucat dan bibirnya berwarna biru beku. Luka-luka cakar telah merusak tubuhnya yang indah. Ichigo agak miris melihat temannya. Tapi, setelah mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan, gadis itu pantas menerimanya mentah-mentah. Rukia melihat para penjaga itu dengan alis menekuk.

"Biarkan mereka lewat. Dan beritahu kepala desa kalau kami harus berbicara dengannya."

Entah bagaimana, perintah Rukia langsung dituruti saat itu juga. Mungkin kalau menolak, mereka akan menjadi daging asap oleh monster-monster buas ini. Senna tampak seperti mayat hidup yang membuat Grimmjow melempar raut wajah jijik padanya.

Ichigo dan Rukia segera berjalan menuju alun-alun desa. Penduduk sedikit menyingkir dari tempat mereka berdiri, memberi jalan bagi orang-orang yang bersangkutan. Tatapan mereka bercampur geli dan takut melihat dua orang yang lebih asing; Renji dan Isshin. Tinggi mereka jelas-jelas lebih dari normal, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Ichigo, membuat penduduk harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat penuh wajahnya. Kepala desa tua itu, bersama dua anak buahnya di sisi kiri-kanan, berdiri di atas panggung yang belum mereka pindahkan. Grimmjow, selaku pemuda yang bertanggungjawab, mengambil satu langkah di depan Ichigo.

"Lihat? Kami sudah membawa Senna, seperti yang sudah kujanjikan," katanya spontan, tidak melihat kalau yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah pemimpin desa. Pandangan Grimmjow mencambuk ke belakangnya. "Juga dua _werewolf_ sebagai pencuci matamu."

Kepala desa mengernyit kejam. "Lalu? Bagaimana kau mau mengeluarkan kenyataan dari mulutnya jika dia bahkan tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Izinkan saya," Isshin mengeluarkan suara resminya. Sebagai manusia setengah serigala yang sudah merasakan pahit-manisnya dunia, dia masih tahu cara bersopan santun di hadapan orang yang lebih tua. Semua orang di sana, termasuk keluarga Rukia, secara diam-diam mendengarkan informasi yang dilontarkan Isshin. Kepala desa tidak buta, dia bisa melihat kalau _werewolf_ ini sudah berkepala empat, dia jelas-jelas mempunyai pengalaman lebih banyak dibandingkan bocah-bocah remaja ini. Grimmjow sudah gerah ingin mendapatkan gilirannya membuka mulut, tapi dia mengurungkannya agar argumentasi ini berjalan lancar.

"Kami tidak benar-benar tahu kalau Senna bisa bersikap sampai seperti itu, Kepala Desa. Hanya anakku, Rukia, dan gadis ini yang mengetahuinya." Pria berjanggut itu melayangkan lengannya ke sekeliling. "Sisanya, kuserahkan sampai dia siuman."

"Aku mendengar percakapannya dengan satu orang di sini saat hari Ichigo ditahan," pada akhirnya Grimmjow bisa menyuarakan suaranya, "Senna semacam memberitahu lokasi di mana Ichigo berada, sampai keenam orang pemburu itu segera mencari dan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa menunjuk siapa tersangkanya, tapi percayalah kalau yang kukatakan ini benar. Menolong orang yang hampir terbunuh itu wajar, mengingat desa ini berada di tengah hutan belantara. Tapi, kalau dia benar-benar sekarat, kenapa selalu menolak penawaran gratis yang diberikan untuknya?"

Ini bukan hanya untuk kepala desa tetapi bagi siapa saja yang merasa telah berkontak dengan gadis itu. Grimmjow yakin, orang yang dibicarakannya pasti menegang mendengarnya.

Kepala desa bungkam. Dari raut wajahnya, dia tampak sedang mempertimbangkan semua kejadian ini. Ichigo masih ragu kalau dia tidak lagi mengecap keluarganya sebagai monster hutan dengan tangan terbuka. Kenyataannya, dia memang harus mendengar langsung dari mulut Senna. Pria tua itu mendesah. Semua warga menunggu-nunggu keputusan terakhirnya dengan jantung menari-nari tak karuan.

"Letakkan perempuan itu di sel, setelah dia sadar, segera bawa ke ruang untuk diinterogasi." Lagi-lagi kepala desa mengeluarkan perintahnya dengan suara dingin dan berat. "Apakah dengan ini aku bisa memercayai kalian?" Matanya menyipit ke arah Ichigo, Isshin, dan Renji.

"Anda bisa pegang janji kami."

"Hanya tolong, jangan menilai kami dengan terlalu jahat," Ichigo menambahkan, "jika kalian, para manusia, tidak memulainya duluan, kami juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jangankan merusak, menyentuh barang milik kalian saja aku tidak pernah."

Renji menahan senyum geli di wajahnya ketika mendengar Ichigo sedang membela dirinya di depan makhluk-makhluk ini. Tapi, pasti rasanya kesal juga kalau dituduh sembarangan padahal tidak melakukan apa-apa. Renji sendiri mendapati dirinya sedikit murka ketika mengetahui sahabat baiknya ditangkap dan dicemooh di Karakura.

Kemudian, atas perintah kepala desa, Senna segera dipindahkan ke tangan yang lain dan dibawa ke gedung mencekam itu. Rukia tersenyum lega, dan senyumnya itu dia lemparkan kepada Ichigo. Rasanya seakan rantai itu sudah lepas dari hatinya.

"Oh, dan, kalian seharusnya tidak keberatan untuk memberi gadis ini pujian. Dia menolongku dari terjangan serigala betina itu dengan panahnya. Dia pantas diberi penghargaan pemanah yang handal," Grimmjow dengan entengnya menunjuk Rukia dengan ibu jari. Senyumnya menyeringai kepada kepala desa itu, dan dia bisa merasa puas kalau gadis itu dihargai. Karena hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas budi gadis heroik itu dengan memanfaatkan sifatnya yang blak-blakan. Dukungan yang lain datang dari anggukkan kepala Ichigo. Rukia membeliak mendengarnya.

Dan, selama bertahun-tahun, pada akhirnya semua warga Karakura bisa melihat pemimpin mereka tersenyum. Walaupun ini khas senyum pria tua yang malas, setidaknya itu membuat mereka terkejut bukan main. Ketika seseorang bertepuk tangan, yang lain mengikutinya serempak. Rukia hanya berdiri mematung di situ seperti orang bodoh. Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya sampai menerima penghargaan seperti ini? Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Rukia kan hanya menolong Grimmjow sekali dan penduduk bahkan tidak melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepala mereka. Bisa-bisa, dia malah dianggap sombong dengan kemampuannya melempar panah itu.

"Jika ada waktu, ajarkan aku," bisik Ichigo sambil mengerling, "kau tahu betapa kerennya bisa mendapat sambutan meriah seperti ini hanya dengan panah dan busurmu itu."

Rukia hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Whoa, kau seharusnya minta itu kepada ayahku. Tanpanya, panah ini hanya akan menukik ke tanah. Omong-omong, Grimmjow." Gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh pada sahabatnya yang tengah menikmati keramaian ini. "Terima kasih."

"Hanya itu?" Grimmjow menaikkan satu alisnya dengan gaya menantang yang paling disukainya. "Aku telah membuat semua jiwa di sini menyumbangkan tepuk tangan mereka hanya untukmu seorang, Rukia. Dan yang kuterima hanya sekadar "terima kasih", ya."

Rukia mendengus. "Baiklah, siang ini aku traktir, bagaimana? Lalu, sebagai bonusnya, akan kuceritakan kenapa aku bisa akrab dengan _werewolf_."

"Kuterima." Grimmjow nyengir. Dan tiba-tiba saja, cengiran itu membawa mereka bertiga pada gelak tawa yang bersahabat. Seandainya Renji sudah mengakrabkan diri seperti yang Ichigo lakukan, dia pasti bisa menikmati tawa itu bersama-sama, bukan hanya menontonnya. Awalnya Isshin begitu khawatir karena putranya tidak kunjung pulang saat hari hujan itu. Beruntung Rukia datang sebagai pembawa pesan. Dan, semua itu selesai tanpa perlu melibatkan tumpah-darah.

Sekarang, Ichigo dan keluarganya tidak perlu khawatir jika mereka mau berkunjung ke sini. Karena mereka sudah diterima dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum hangat.

(*)(*)(*)

Satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, ada perubahan besar-besaran di desa kecil ini. Anak-anak sekarang sudah berani menginjakkan kakinya untuk melihat anak-anak _werewolf_ yang lucu seperti beruang. Mereka bermain seolah-olah tiada hari esok. Dunia manusia dengan makhluk itu kini damai tanpa ada rasa saling menaruh curiga. Senna tetap berakhir di penjara, kini gilirannya untuk dikekang seperti kambing malang. Namun terkadang, Ichigo dan Rukia suka datang ke sana untuk menjenguknya sesaat. Tidak ada obrolan berat.

Usaha Byakuya kini semakin meningkat karena para orang-orang dewasa memesan satu set alat memanah untuk anak-anak mereka. Berkat julukan pemanah-handal yang disandang Rukia itu, dia sempat dikenal dan diidolakan anak-anak kecil di bawah usia 12 tahun.

Hari ini pun Rukia pergi keluar untuk kegiatan rutinitasnya, walaupun tujuan utamanya untuk bertemu Ichigo. Dia hampir menghabiskan siang hari di hutan, tetapi tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Tapi, karena matahari terlanjur berada di puncak ubun-ubunnya, Rukia terpaksa pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Gadis itu merenung dengan baik di atas kursi malasnya. Suara-suara transaksi jual beli di kedai nyaris tidak mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kau murung? Karena Ichigo tidak datang?"

Kehadiran kepala Grimmjow di depan jendelanya sontak membuat Rukia hampir terlompat dari kursi malasnya.

"Grimmjow, eh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Jangan pura-pura begitu. Aku tahu kau mau hadiah." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil menarik keluar kandang kecil dari belakang punggungnya. Kandang itu ternyata berisi kelinci berwarna cokelat muda. Grimmjow mengedikkan bahunya ketika melihat Rukia tercengang. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mendapatkan yang warna putih, mereka kehabisan stok."

Rukia masih membeku dalam keterkejutannya. Belakangan ini, saat dia bangun pagi-pagi di atas ranjangnya dan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, Rukia bahkan tidak berpikir akan ada yang memberikannya kado. Kelereng bulat di wajah kelinci cokelat moka itu menatap Rukia. Walaupun bukan berwarna putih seperti Chappy-nya yang dulu, tidak ada salahnya kan memberi nama yang sama pada kelinci mungil ini. Mata violetnya menatap Grimmjow dengan pandangan _apa-kau-serius?_ "Hei, aku kan sudah delapan belas tahun, tidak perlu hadiah apa pun."

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepala pertanda tidak apa-apa. Lengannya tetap memaksa Rukia untuk mengambil kandang itu. "Selamat ulang tahun dan tetaplah bersinar, _Sunshine_."

Rukia lalu memeluk sahabatnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain terima kasih." Grimmjow mengangguk dengan senyum cemerlang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Apa aku perlu mengantarmu untuk bertemu Ichigo? Hari ini aku punya waktu luang, dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya."

"Ah, tidak. Mungkin dia akan datang sore atau malam ini," sahut Rukia. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Grimmjow mengedikkan bahu santai, tepat setelah itu, Aizen memanggilnya dari jauh.

"Ups, lebih baik pergi. Aizen pasti akan menggorok leherku jika meninggalkannya dengan apel-apel itu."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu dia bakal merindukanmu secepat itu."

Rukia nyengir ketika melihat Grimmjow lari tergesa-gesa kepada pria berambut cokelat hangat itu. Dia sempat melempar senyum ke arah Rukia, dan dibalas dengan anggukkan ramah dari gadis itu sendiri. Rukia mengempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke atas kursi sambil mendesah panjang. Matanya secara diam-diam melirik kelinci barunya. Rukia langsung merasa sejuta kali lebih baik ketika kelinci itu balas menatapnya. Hal seburuk apa pun yang dialami gadis ini, dapat sembuh begitu saja hanya dengan hewan berbulu lembut ini.

"Nah, Chappy, selamat datang di keluarga."

(*)(*)(*)

Malam hari, Rukia hanya termenung di atas tempat tidurnya. Menatap satu titik di langit-langit kamar sambil menikmati pikirannya sendiri. Sore ini gadis itu harus dibuat kecewa lagi; Ichigo tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikit pun. Suara lolongan serigala mulai terdengar dari jauh, begitu bermelodi dan meninggalkan gelenyar dingin di punggung Rukia. Gadis itu mendesah. Rindu merana yang dirasakannnya sudah seperti racun.

Tetapi, sebuah bayangan terpantul di dinding di samping tubuh Rukia. Asalnya dari jendela yang tertutup gorden. Sosok itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya, sempat menggaruk kepalanya sekali, lalu diam. Rukia menekuk alisnya tajam. Mencurigakan.

"Apa kau sedang menungguku, Rukia?"

Suara itu. Rukia membeliak dan segera melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dia membuka jendela hanya untuk melihat Ichigo memberikan cengiran di depannya. Kelihatan konyol dan lucu melihatnya sempat berjalan mondar-mandir di depan jendela rumah seseorang. Gelak tawa Rukia bercampur dengan tawa Ichigo ketika akhirnya rindu itu terbayar lunas dengan pelukan erat.

"Aku pikir tidak akan bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk bertemu denganmu setiap hari," sahut Ichigo. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan."

Rukia keluar dari jendelanya karena merasa ada tembok besar yang menghalangi mereka. Lagi-lagi datang hadiah dari orang yang disayanginya. "Baiklah, jadi apa kejutanmu?"

"Ikut saja."

Ichigo lalu menarik Rukia. Setelah cukup jauh untuk dapat dilihat dari Karakura, dengan mudahnya pemuda itu menjadi serigala, dan membiarkan Rukia menungganginya lagi. Udara malam ini begitu dingin, tetapi bulu-bulu lembut itu membuat Rukia bisa menikmati perjalanannya. Sisa-sisa salju masih hinggap di ranting-ranting pohon seperti hiasan Natal, begitu pula di tanahnya.

Ichigo berhenti tepat di sebuah gua yang terdapat untaian-untaian daun seperti tirai menutupinya. Rukia turun dengan perlahan.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" Rukia bertanya kepada Ichigo. Serigala itu menyulih wujudnya kembali dalam waktu singkat, lalu mendekat ke arah gua.

"Masuklah. Ini kejutan yang ingin kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun." Dalam kegelapan, mata Ichigo tetap terlihat bercahaya. Dia menyibakkan tirai daun-daun itu untuk membiarkan Rukia masuk.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati dirinya berdiri di sebuah tebing curam. Langit hitam menjadi atap mereka sekarang, ditaburi jutaan bintang. Air terjun besar itu mengeluarkan suara berisik namun menenteramkan hati. Dia pernah ke tempat ini. Tempat di mana Senna menyerangnya membabi buta.

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membuatku mengenang kejadian pahit itu, kan?"

Ichigo memberikan senyum miris. "Maaf kalau kelihatannya seperti itu. Tapi, ini adalah tempat yang paling senang kukunjungi. Surga ini tidak pernah kehilangan keindahannya walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun sejak pertama kali aku datang." Dia berdiri di samping Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk. "Kau benar. Tempat ini memang memesona." Senyum perlahan-lahan mengembang di wajah bundar itu. "Terima kasih. Tapi, jika kau bermaksud untuk mengartikannya dalam bentuk lain, ini bukan kencan."

"Yah, aku memang tidak bermaksud untuk mengencanimu malam-malam begini." Ichigo terkekeh. "Bagaimana, apa kau senang?"

Rukia menarik udara segar di sekitar tubuhnya. "Wow, aku merasa lebih dari senang, Ichigo. Kau ingat, sebelum ini terjadi, hidupku seolah ditekan oleh dua dunia yang berbeda. Rasanya berat, dan jika ingin mengunjungimu, aku harus melewati risiko yang besar. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

Ichigo ingat ketika dia mengendap-endap menuju rumah Rukia di malam hari. Kegugupan itu hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri. "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Tidak lagi." Rukia setuju, menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ichigo melihatnya terang-terangan, wajahnya yang bersinar disiram rembulan benar-benar menyita perhatiannya. Di luar kendali, lengannya tiba-tiba menyusup ke pinggang mungil gadis itu, menariknya begitu dekat. Rukia agak terkejut.

"Hadiah yang sebenarnya ada di sini," Ichigo mendengkur ketika meneduhkan pandangannya ke wajah Rukia. Pipi gadis itu sudah terlanjur merona, tetapi dia berterima kasih kepada suasana gelap yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya.

Ketika mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata, lolongan serigala yang merdu terpaksa menyela. Rukia dan Ichigo bergidik bersamaan di dalam pelukan mereka. Sepasang mata itu saling menatap, kemudian Rukia melepaskan tawanya lebih dulu.

"Siapa yang tahu kalau _werewolf_ bisa jadi jahil?"

"Yah," Ichigo tampak menikmati wajah gadis mungil itu, "hanya kau dan aku yang tahu, Rukia."

Dan ketika bibir mereka saling bertemu, mengunci satu sama lain, sebuah bintang jatuh membuat lengkungan indah di atas langit malam. Tampak seperti pelangi berwarna emas.

**End**

* * *

Reply Review:

**uzumaki . kuchiki:** Oh, nggak kok, Rukia cuma manusia biasa di sini. Dia termasuk salah satu yang beruntung untuk gak jadi werewolf ketika lahir di malam bulan purnama, hehehe. Oke, ini sudah update. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Morning Eagle:** Iya, soalnya saya udah tekankan kalo shapeshifter itu lebih lemah daripada werewolf *dicakar* Hohoho, iya, sebenarnya karena terkagum-kagum juga sama film Hunger Games XD. Iya udah tamat, maaf ya kalo chapter terakhir ini malah makin gak jelas. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**Naruzhea AiChi:** Yup, dia berhasil ditangkep kok kayak mancing ikan *dor* Oke, ini sudah di-update. Terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**hendrik . widyawati:** Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D

**krabby paty:** Wah, kamu aja kangen, gimana yang buatnya, hehehehe. Ini sudah update. Terima kasih banyak! :D

Wah, akhirnya selesai dengan happy end. Maaf ya, setengah ceritanya malah GrimmRuki *dor* semoga porsinya kebagi dengan rata. Masih ngegantung gak, ya? Saya kasihan sama Renji dan Isshin yang munculnya cuma begitu, huehehehe. Dan, rasanya alurnya kecepetan, duh.

Terima kasih buat Readers yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir, entah kenapa saya merasa senang sekali membuat fic ini daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya XD (kayaknya ini bakalan jadi fic favorit saya). Jika ada kekurangan untuk keseluruhan chapter, silakan dituangkan lewat Review. Terima kasih!

Oke, kayaknya cukup. Sampai jumpa and have a nice day~ =)


End file.
